Chase Young's Heylin Secret
by AnimewriterTycoongirl
Summary: When the monks find a girl that was trapped in Chase Young's lair...it made sense to save her. But she seems to have lost her memories...and Chase is pretty keen on getting her back. But why? NEW! OcxMystery and ChasexMystery XD i am sooo evil! hahaha
1. 1 Found under a waterfall

Chase Young's Heylin Secret

A.N: Hey! :D I'm just testing my newness to being a fanfict writer! And boy is it exciting!

When the Xio Lin monks find a young girl trapped in Chase Young's lair…it's only common sense to save her….right? But what if she wasn't meant to be saved?

Disclaimer…..*peeks around* I helped make Xio Lin Showdown! *Christy Hui appears with lawyers* Gulp…..just kidding. And for the record, I would never try to make money off of this…. This is just for the sake of reading. :D

1.Found under a waterfall

"We are most in for it small time!" cried the smallest monk Omi as he and his fellow monks raced away from the furious dragon demon form of Chase Young. Raimundo sighed.

"It's big time Omi! Man, even being chased to the death you can't get a cliché right!" he complained. But the yellow headed monk was right; they really were in trouble. When trying to steal back the Fountain of Hui, Chase had found them in record time. Thinking they were going to try and find a way to destroy him, he demanded their heads. And a certain dragon named Dojo wasn't exactly trying to help them escape as he was cowering in fear under Clay's ten gallon hat.

"Big, small….it doesn't matter! We need to get out of here fast!" Kimiko panted. Clay simply grunted in agreement. They ran past many doors and rooms, somehow gaining ahead. Raimundo stopped at one door.

"Hey guys! In here!" he called. The other three stopped. Who knew what deadly horrors the wicked Prince of Darkness could have stored inside? They had no time to think about it; Chase and his evil cat minions were coming closer and closer with every roar and snarl growing defiantly louder. With quick speed Raimundo closed the door once everyone was inside. They didn't even pause for breath as the footsteps stopped suddenly. A deadly silence fell across the monks as the dragon lord sniffed at the air.

"Their scent ends here…..they must have used a Shen Gon Wu to escape." Chase's monstrous voice filled the deadly silent air. Omi was about to let out a large sigh when Clay slapped a large hand around the smaller monk's mouth. A few moments later, the sound of the cat minion's disappeared, allowing them to breathe.

"Well that was closer than my Uncle Harold's plate to his face at dessert time at Christmas." Clay gasped out. Too tired to ask what that meant, the Shoku leader wordlessly nodded. He looked around for the first time. The walls were dark and there was a large lake with a waterfall trickling down. The room was empty otherwise.

"Where are we?" Kimiko wondered in awe. Raimundo shrugged as he stepped closer to the water. Omi raced to his friend. He gave a startled yell. "Omi….what's the matter?" Kimiko and Clay raced over where Rai and Omi were staring in horror at the water.

A small body of a young girl was lying near the bottom of the clear waters. She seemed to have no sign of movement, and had her eyes closed. Her clothes were strangely of what looked like fine cloth and silk. A simple white blouse covered her upper torso. Long removable sleeves hung from her elbows and a pair of black leggings covered her submerged legs. Kimiko hugged Raimundo, scared for the unknown girl's definite fate. Raimundo's face was covered by his hair.

"Come on guys…..we better leave." he stated. Gradually Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo settled on Dojo's now 50ft form. Omi couldn't take his eyes off the girl. "Omi….forget it. She's…." he didn't finish. Omi slowly nodded his head. As he stood up, he noticed a bubble rise from the bottom of the large lake. One that had came from the girl's lips.

"Raimondo look! She isn't gone! She is alive…..look!" he pointed at the water. The teen leader jumped off of Dojo and sure enough, she was breathing….but that wouldn't last long. Without further warning Raimundo leapt into the water and swam as fast as he could to the bottom. Gently he picked up the small girl and pushed off the bottom as hard as he could. Gasping for breath once he reached the surface, he laid the girl on the rocky ground. She began to cough and stir, but her eyes never opened. Kimiko checked her heartbeat.

"She's alive….but barely. I don't think she'll survive if we don't take her with us." She stated simply. Taking a closer look, they could see she was probably no older than 14 years old. "What do we do Rai?" she shuddered. After all, they were in Chase's cave like lair.

"What does it look like? She needs help. Dojo….do you think you could fly out of here with her too?" Raimundo asked the 1500 year old dragon. Dojo looked indignant.

"Please! I can carry more than seventeen people at once if I wanted to! (Not that I ever **will** want to)" he muttered the last part. The monks ignored him as they gently laid the unconscious and drenched girl on his scaly back. "Hey if my scales shrink I know who to blame!" he warned. Again no one really cared. With a rather annoyed huff Dojo flew off back towards the Temple.

"I wonder if the little lady will be alright." Clay looked at the still soaking wet girl. Omi shivered.

"My friends….I am slightly behind in my thoughts, but what if this woman is not on the side of good and in fact is really another evil mermaid?" he wondered out loud. The others rolled their eyes.

"Omi…..she has no tail for starters. And if she was with Chase…..why would he thrown her in an indoor lake and leave her to drown?" Raimundo added harshly. Being wet and cold made him easily agitated. Omi nodded.

"I knew that! My superior knowledge was just testing you to see if you knew! I was just pushing your arm dud!" he added cheerfully. Raimundo smacked himself in the face.

"It's pulling your leg **dude**. Ugh…..this is hopeless. Hey Dojo, when do we get home? She's starting to shiver." He called out to the ancient dragon. True enough; the poor girl was shaking in her sleep. Kimiko carefully called out her element to warm up the shivering teen.

"No worries! I can see the Temple from here!" Dojo replied cheerfully. They all sighed in relief as they slowly began to descend.

******Back at Chase's lair*******

Chase walked down the hallway the monks had disappeared not too long ago. It was strange; their scents ended right in front of…..his eyes widened. No…..they couldn't have found her….if they did…..

Without a moment to lose…..Chase slammed open the door and raced to the lake. She was gone! Those fools! His eyes flashed yellow in anger. He wasn't going to lose her….not after all that has happened in the past. With a horrible roar Chase transformed and raced out of the empty room.


	2. 2 The Awakening and the Tracking

Chase Young's Heylin Secret Random Chapters.

A.N: hahahaha! I can't believe it! People fell right into my trap! Thank you for reviewing so quickly. For that I will give you two LONG chapters in one day **IF I CAN**! XD Chase isn't trying to kill her. This particular chapter will explain all. P.S Jack MIGHT have a one sided romance with Chase….but I will need plenty more reviews for that to come. We will begin at a certain 'Evil Boy Genius house.

Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't have the TIME to own Xio Lin Showdown. I barely have time to write these fanficts. Ha-ha. And even if I wanted to, how on Earth would I get the money from this writing? As the saying goes…Great questions are never answered.

To drgnzRreal: I promise you…you will be in so much surprise! He truly isn't trying to kill her believe it or not! Thank you for being my first reviewer! *hands virtual cookie*

2. Awakening and the tracking

Jack sighed in annoyance. Another fight with one of those Xio Lin losers had cost him the expense of most of his best Jack-Bots. He groaned in realization at all the hard work he would have to do to make them workable again. He heard a large growl come from behind him and he gave out his trademark girly shriek. This shriek only turned louder when he found out it was the draconic form of Chase Young!

"Ch…ch….Chase Young! Wow…in MY evil lair! This is so cool!" he gushed like a fangirl. "So uh…..what do you need sir…WHOA! He had slipped when he tried to lean on the counter he was working on, falling flat on his ass. "Hehehe….he." he giggled awkwardly. Chase rolled his dragon eyes before transforming back to his human form.

"Although the mere sight of you repulses me, I am unfortunately in need of your assistance Spicer." He mentally winced. Jack seemed unfazed, as he cheerfully leapt up and looked the dragon lord in the eye.

"Of course Chase…anything for you!" he answered with glee. Chase sighed. He began to circle the fragile albino.

"Do you recall a certain device I ordered you to make me? One that permits one to…"

"….breathe outside of water for a while AND retain the ability to breath underwater? Totally! That's my most ingenious invention I've ever made! Does it work to your standards?" Jack gushed. Chase looked at him coldly for interrupting him.

"….no it does not. It only allows creatures a minimum of two hours without needing to return to water. And that's only the first issue." He responded rather coldly.

That didn't fazed Jack at all, he was just glad his hero was IN HIS LAB! He admits to having a fanboy crush on the immortal man…..but who wouldn't? A stronghold of power, the ability to turn into a dragon, the most cunning thing to breathe on this Earth, funny, strong, and the most important…..HE'S HOT! [A.N: I have the HUGEST crush on him and my reasons were just stated]

"No problem….if you just turn it in to me I can upgrade it to about a week in about two days!" he assured. Chase stopped and raised an eyebrow. The boy certainly had his perks despite his un-needed gushing over everything the dragon lord does. Unfortunately, that wouldn't help him right now.

"As satisfying as that sounds Spicer….I have another issue. The Xio Lin monks have stole into my home and left it in possession. They also brought the…..creature it was attached to." He didn't want to say her name. Knowing Jack, he would try and steal her himself for pointless information about him. Jack froze.

"THOSE JERKS STOLE MY ANTI-GILLS? THAT TOOK ME THREE WEEKS TO BUILD! THEY'RE PROBABLY DESTROYING IT RIGHT NOW!" He exploded. Chase never saw Jack so furious before. This device must mean more to him than it appears. "Well I outta…..wait. Can't you just go to the temple and grab it?" he asked. Chase made a death stare so frightening it could kill a man three times over. The only reason Jack was alive was because he needed him.

"The creature is more important to them than the device I can assure you. That being said…..it is only a matter of time before they hide her far from the Xio Lin Temple." Jack frowned.

"Who is her? Is it one of your underwater minions?" Jack asked innocently. Chase tensed.

"I never had any underwater servants. I only just am testing it on certain creatures." Chase said simply. But Jack was adamant in his quest to find out who 'she' was. [A.N I bet my bank account you all reading do too XD no worries, you will at least find her name out in a few minutes]

"But then who is she? I never knew you had female….."

"I don't. And even if I did clearly I would not tell you if I did not think of it as worth my time." Chase pointed out the obvious (to him) fact. Jack blushed at his obvious (to Chase) stupidity. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh! Luckily I put a tracker on it so that if one ever gets lost you could find it. I never thought it would be needed for this though..." he thought as he held the tracking device. Chase grabbed his throat.

"You will take me to her now!" he roared, worried that she may be awake and tell them…..no. She can't do that even if she wanted to. Chase looked down to see he had stepped and crushed the tracking device. He released the now gray faced Jack Spicer. Not even worried that he was almost deprived from oxygen, Jack gathered all the pieces that had broken off.

"No worries. I can have this fixed in an hour. Hopefully they didn't ruin my greatest creation!" Jack said with determination. Chase decided if it was only an hour he would stay so he could learn how to fix simple parts of the tracker. Jack had no disagreement to this and pushed unfixed Jack-Bots off the only couch in the basement lab. Chase sighed; this had better been worth it.

*****At the Temple****

"She is looking much gray above the fins." Omi stated, nodding at his own logic. Kimiko sighed.

"That's green under the gills Omi. And you're right….sort of. She hasn't awoken in an hour." They were starting to worry if they were too late. After all, she hadn't even moved besides breathing. They didn't want to touch her too much in fear that her skin would be cold.

"It's so weird though…..why would Chase want to drown an ordinary female? I sense nothing strange about her." Dojo appeared on Master Fung's shoulder. Master Fung silently approached the girl.

"In all my years, I believe that I have met this child once before. But that is impossible…." He seemed to be muttering to himself. Then he rested his palm across her forehead. She seemed to respond to the touch. Raimundo smacked himself in the head.

"All it took was to touch her!" _'Great now I feel like a jackass.'_ He thought to himself. Master Fung removed his hand as her left arm moved to her face, rubbing herself awake.

"Uhh…hm?" an innocent voice was heard. She was awake! "What the…." She removed her arm and stared at the room surrounding her. Her cinnamon hazel eyes were wide in fear. She clutched at the hospital sheet and pulled it to her chest. "Where am I?" she shook in fear. "Who am I?" she looked around in fright. Omi was the first to speak.

"Hello! My name is Omi…why does she flinch at my voice?" he had practically shouted at her, so she jumped and hid under the sheet she was currently clutching. Master Fung sighed.

"Omi….you are too loud for our new guest…..please stand guard outside. It is a job I can only give to you." He wisely boosted Omi's already large ego so he would gladly leave.

"Who are you people? Where is my mother? I….I can't remember anything!" she wept silently. Kimiko came up to her and placed an assuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

"My name is Kimiko Tohomiko. What's yours?" she asked kindly and softly. The mysterious girl calmed down.

"…..my name is Senna. But that's all I remember. That and my mother." She turned and looked around. "Where is my mother?" Senna sounded very scared suddenly. Clay sighed.

"Little Miss Senna, we don't know who yer momma is, or where. I'm sorry little lady." He said very politely. She peered cautiously at him. "Don't worry! I mean no harm!" he held up his hands in peace. "Name's Clay Bailey. Nice to meet ya." He gave a toothy smile. Senna giggled nervously, still not trusting them completely. Raimundo sauntered over.

"Hey….I'm Raimundo Pedrosa." He flashed a cocky smile. She shyly smiled back. A sudden beeping noise was heard around the room. A robotic voice was heard.

"Warning: water level containment is at 20% or less. Please refill immediately." As soon as it began, it ended. Senna gasped. She struggled off the bed and looked around wildly. Her waist length jet black swayed back and forth frantically.

"Where can I find a quick source of water?" she asked, looking high and low for water. Everyone in the room was baffled. That machine was made for her? How could this be explained? She looked to them in fear. "Please help!" she asked urgently. Obligingly, they took her to the large fountain where she pushed up one of the half sleeves. On her right arm was a steel bracelet that had almost no water left inside. Once she set her wrist in the cool water she sighed in relief when the gauge was full. They all looked at her funny, even Omi; who had followed them when she raced out of the room.

"Uh…..what is that?" Raimundo asked, pointing to Senna wrist. She looked at it with mildly interest.

"I've had it on for a while I think. I have some sort of sickness which makes me very ill if I get dehydrated. I don't remember what happens when I get sick though." She put as an afterthought with confusion on her face.

"Oh! I think I've heard of that disease!" Dojo jumped off of Master Fung's shoulder and returned in one second wearing ridiculous glasses, and carrying a large book. "Ah ha, found it. It's called Thyroanogenoxin* [Thigh-row-ah-no-gee-no-sin]; a disease that compels the victim to be unusually thirsty or dehydrated very quickly. Most cases are incurable and many are forced to live near water at all times." He closed the book in silence. Kimiko and Clay looked at Senna in pity. This was a horrible fate. Senna tried to smile it off.

"That's alright. As long as I'm near water I'm fine correct? No need to be upset." She heard a beeping, indicating it was full, and drew her hand from the water. "I have a device that allows me to walk on land for about two hours at the most. So I can handle myself until then." She stretched. Omi spoke up, softly this time as not to scare her.

"Who had given you that bracelet?" he asked politely. She suddenly swayed a little. Clay quickly caught her when she rubbed her temple. "Are you quite alright? You appear to be quite above the weather." He stated. Senna stared at him in confusion.

"He means under the weather. He can't use slang…..at ALL!" Raimundo dramatized. Omi made a face while the others giggled at what he said. She nodded weakly. Master Fung spoke to Clay.

"Clay, please take our young and tired guest to her room. Raimundo, as Shoku warrior, I need to speak to you in private." His voice was stern so Raimundo came with no fight. They went to Master Fung's private meditation grounds. Master Fung went into his lotus position. "Now young monk….I must ask you." He closed his eyes. "How exactly did you find her in Chase Young's lair?"

*********Back at Jack's********

"It's finally finished! The tracker should work in no time!" Jack shouted gleefully. Chase stopped his training against Jack's more capable robots (which Jack was thrilled to see were still in one piece) and walked over to him. "I added a few upgrades too! Now you can find out exactly what country, state, or river they are nearby. And….heat sensing in a crowd or in fish's case cold-blooded sensing." He finished dramatically.

Chase was in shock at how much better Jack was getting with technology. He smiled a wicked smile.

"Spicer….lately you have become of better use to me. I may as well see fit that when I plunge the world in eternal darkness I will see to it that you become one of my leading technicians and apprentices." He held his hand out for the newly equipped machine. Jack hesitated for a second.

"One more thing, if 'she' isn't willing to come back or the Xio Lin losers try and keep 'her' with them, the blue button on the bottom creates a non harmful sleeping gas from the remote that is colorless and scentless. It should knock them out for an hour or so." He finished, promptly slapping the machine in Chase's hand. Chase smirked. Oh, he would get her back. And hopefully just in time. He turned to leave but then stopped, having an idea.

"Oh Spicer?" he called. Jack stopped picking up after the mess the work had made. "Perhaps I can a few more moments of your time. I may need a distraction…" he grinned. If Spicer was doing this well for him, he may as well take full advantage. Jack's face fell.

"I….I'd like to…but my scrap robots are still in need of repairs and I don't want to use my more expensive ones that you were using. Not that I'm refusing!" he added in response to the scowl on the older man's face. "I'm losing my funding soon; my parents found out I'm using my robots for evil. I'll need a new supplier." He explained. Chase rolled his eyes.

"If you swear to make better machines such as those," he pointed to the sleek and shiny new Jack-Bots. "…I'll fund you. For now. Any failures will result in your cut and being kicked out of my 'good side'. Am I making myself clear to you?" he growled. Jack was so excited. Today was his lucky day. He discovered much better machines and was getting on Chase's rare good side. He was doing better than Wuya! He stuck out his hand.

"Chase…..you've got yourself a new mechanic." They roughly shook hands.

******Back to Master Fung's office******

"I see….so she was left under the water." Master Fung observed. Raimundo nodded.

"I don't think she can remember though…..she seems pretty confused." He replied. Master Fung nodded.

"I believe the experience had traumatized her. She may have lost her memories except for what is most important. Like her condition. We should wait a few days before…." He raised an eyebrow at Raimundo's uncomfortable expression. "Is there something the matter?" he asked calmly.

"Well….Chase might come after her….I mean, maybe she wasn't drowning at all. What if that was her 'rehabilitation center' or something? She'll die if we get caught. I think we should try and run away until he stops pursuing her. We can have a guard around her if we need to!" he added hastily at Master Fung's solemn expression.

"I don't completely agree, but when it comes to Chase Young he can be unpredictable and sly. I will stay behind as will Dojo. You, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must try and hide her from danger without putting her in danger hence her condition." He warned. Raimundo nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Master Fung." He bowed respectfully to his master. He stood up straight. "When should we leave?" he asked. Master Fung smiled as he tossed the Silver Manta Ray at the startled boy. He looked at his master.

"Well what are you waiting for? Collect the appropriate Shen Gon Wu and go!" he beamed. Shouting for his other warriors, Raimundo raced outside. But deep down inside, Master Fung had a feeling that something bad was going to happen for the Xio Lin side….or at the very least surprising. No…it would not surprise him if she was truly Heylin but had no memory….but as if an alliance had been made somewhere [A.N: don't mess with the Fung, he will know man!]. Dojo slithered in. "Dojo. How is our new guest?" he asked. Dojo shrugged.

"Rai came in and carried her out to the Silver Manta Ray. For some reason he said he had a plan. And without me!" Dojo crossed his small dragon claws. "And you know….it's funny. It seems like I've met that girl somewhere but a VERY long time ago. It can't be the same girl though….whoever it was in the first place." He grumbled. Master Fung nodded.

"I suggested you to stay at the temple. We need to be on alert. If she is a Heylin, they can easily use her weakness against her. However, if she's just a slave to Chase then we must find out what she knows. Look for anything that may be in assistance to us." He ordered. The small dragon nodded and ran out. He watched as the kids and the new girl Senna fly off in the sky. He then suddenly remembered something. Damn his memory! Those kids are going to get themselves killed! He slithered back to Master Fung screaming at the top of his lungs.

******Back to Chase and Jack******

"Okay…..I'm going to check the tracker and….found them! They must have just started, because they're just pass Eagle Rock and heading towards Lone Man's Meadow**!" he cried. Chase was anxious to get there. He looked at the aircraft he was in. apparently Jack had built it when he had this sudden brainstorm of working machines. He idly wondered just how much his parents could possibly have given him as allowance. The jet started up and he grinned. Oh yes he would find her. And this time he would make sure no one finds her again. And that meant he would have to destroy the Xio Lin Monks.

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: I know Chase seems psycho possessive, but in reality when you read the NEXT chapter, you will understand. Oh, and I'm even thinking of an idea of why he really wanted OMI to join him on the Heylin. It might even make you see him in a different to those rare Chase Young haters. Reviewing is nice….I'm not the biggest jerk in the world. Until I get 10 reviews I will not update the even longer and WAY more exciting chapter! Thanks.

Omi: Why **does** Chase Young want me sooo much?

AWTG: I can't tell ya Omi….it would ruin the surprise.

Chase: Heh. I don't need Omi necessarily for myself….

AWTG: Hey! Just because you're cute doesn't mean you get to give away hints! I control you in this story!

Chase: …

Raimundo: Haha…..Chase got owned.

Omi: Quite yes…..and by a girl! *runs away from both Kimiko and AnimeWriterTycoonGirl.*

Clay: See ya'll in a bit.


	3. The search that ended and the fighting

Chase Young's Heylin Secret Random Chapters.

A.N: Finally here! I'm sorry, but I realized it's taking too long to show THE secret everyone wants. There will be fighting and swearing in this chapter so if you do not like either please turn around and look for some happy little K+ rated story. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I was never a part of making this wonderful show. And I hope I don't have to say this over and over again. Money is greed and I am not greed.

3. The search that ended and the fighting that started

******In the Silver Manta Ray*******

"Where are we going?" Senna asked politely, thought she really was nervous to be in such a strange thing such as this flying object. Raimundo turned from the steering wheel.

"We're hiding from an evil foe that you probably know. Damn dragon wannabe." He muttered under his breath. Senna blinked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely curious. Kimiko stretched.

"Do you know about the Xio Lin or the Heylin?" she asked. Senna shook her head. "We are the Xio Lin…..the good guys. We tend to save the world from the bad guys. The bad guys are the Heylin. They always try to take over the world or even destroy it." She explained. Senna blinked.

"Why would anyone want to destroy the Earth? Earth is a beautiful and strong planet….as much as I can remember that is." She answered quietly. Clay grinned at her unintentional compliment. "Who are these….Heylin people?" she asked back to Raimundo. He snorted. "Was it something I said?" she asked, slightly embarrassed and hurt. Raimundo shook his head.

"Nah…I just don't count them as people….more like slums of the creatures." He grinned. Senna was confused.

"Are they not human?" she cringed. Raimundo nodded.

"Jack Spicer is a kiss ass momma's boy, Wuya's a dried up bitchy old hag, Tubbymura is too fat to be human, Vlad is a retarded backstabber, and Hannibal Bean is a dried up vegetable. No good can possibly come from those assholes!" He snarled, unconsciously forcing the aircraft faster than he should be. Senna winced while Omi grabbed his angry friend's arm.

"My friend…we must focus on the task we have. Please calm yourself. And excuse yourself from such unwanted language please?" he begged. Raimundo glanced at his petite friend and took control of the Manta Ray once more. Senna checked her water meter; she had about a half hour left. She winced. "Is there something wrong my silent new friend?" Omi asked cheerfully. She nodded.

"My water gauge is running low….we may need to stop soon. I'm sorry." Senna whispered. Omi frowned for a moment. Then a light bulb went off in his head (doesn't help that he already almost looks like one).

"Not to worry Senna my friend! For I have…..he pulled out his trademark blue orb. "….the Orb of Tornami!" once he said its name water sprayed onto Senna's bracelet. She sighed in relief. Then she remembered something.

"Oh….and which one of the bad guys are we running away from? She asked. There was an awkward moment of silence before Raimundo spoke once again.

"None of them….the one we are talking about is the most evil of them all, and the most dangerous. His name is Chase Young." Senna's eyes sparkled in recognition.

"Wait…I…" but before she could finish, a loud bang was heard and the Silver Manta Ray jolted around, including the inhabitants inside. Eventually the aircraft began to fall.

"AHHHHHHH! Everyone screamed as they hit the ground. As Shoku leader, Raimundo checked on everyone. No one was seriously injured luckily. Wearily they stepped outside, with Senna peering out of one of the windows. Chase Young and Jack Spicer were looking at the monks with equal amount of distaste and hatred (rather unusual for jack). [A.N: I know Jack isn't usually the most feared villain in the show….so I'm making him a lot more evil ;)] Omi gave the same speech that everyone knew would come.

"Chase Young and Jack Spicer! Prepare yourselves for a…."

"Humiliating defeat….blah, blah, blah. Just give me back my invention!" Jack growled. Chase flexed his fingers, he couldn't wait to ring their throats to the point they would be begging for mercy.

Chase looked up to see rather frightened Senna. His smirked grew. She was untouched. And it didn't seem as though she gave away her role. Or they would have definitely harmed her. For surely, any 'servant' of his would be an enemy to those idiotic fools. However, he would have to remind himself to spare Omi…..in hopes for his plans to work. Kimiko growled.

"You're invention? What loser excuse do you have for yourself today Jack? That the Silver Manta Ray was yours? Big deal….you lost it in the showdown from last week!" she snapped. Jack's eyebrow twitched.

"Not that stupid piece of junk! My Anti-Gills! Give them back!" Jack growled furiously. Kimiko frowned. Clay spoke however.

"We don't have no 'Anti-Gills'! Not unless yer talking about the Gills of Hamachi you no good dirty snake!" he muttered loudly. Chase stepped forward. "And what brings you here Chase! I highly doubt yer here for some dumb device of Spicer's!" he slurred to the immortal man. Chase snickered.

"In a way that 'device' as you put it is rather important to me as well. Spicer here just invented it. Not to mention it is one of his rather more valuable creations." He somewhat praised him. Jack grinned.

"However, it means almost nothing to me if Senna isn't attached to it. I can see you in there." he called out to her. Senna cautiously took a step out of the Wu. In response the Silver Manta Ray shrank back to its portable by hand size. She never took her frightened eyes off of him. Then, an expression of blank confusion crossed upon her face. Omi jumped right in front of her.

"Do not try anything unwise Chase Young! She is not of the Heylin way! Stay out of our beaver's earlobe!" everyone stared Omi down, horrifyingly confused. Jack snapped his fingers.

"I think the dork meant beeswax….I hope." The Xio Lin shuddered at just how much more horrible Omi's slang has been lately. "And beside's that….don't I get a say in this? Ultra-Bots…ATTACK!" he screamed to the skies.

About ten sleek and sharp looking robots came down to meet the earth below. They looked nothing like Jack's standard Jack-Bots, and had black obsidian like metal for a frame. Although bulky and heavy with standard weapons and even moreso, they were fluidly graceful. Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"New costumes but only ten? Really Jack….you're getting more pathetic than usual." She ranted. Lunging forward, Kimiko called out her element. "Wudai Mars….FIRE! Judalei flip….FIRE!" she cried, showing her best technique to one of the seemingly unlucky bots. Fire flared around them and for most of them, they thought she had won. But when she landed and the smoke cleared, the Ultra-Bot was cleaning itself of the soot marks.

"No way! It didn't even leave a scratch on it!" Raimundo yelled. This worried him; Jack was getting much better. They better find the weakness before they get their butts handed to them on a **platinum** platter. "Damn it!" he ran at full speed.

"Wudai Crater…EARTH! Seismic kick….EARTH! " Clay yelled, planting a large boot against the same robot. This time it showed some damage but by only a little. The robot was merely pushed five feet backwards. "What in the of …?" Clay gasped. He was then captured by two of the Ultra-Bots. Jack laughed in an evil but annoying way.

"Hahahaha! One loser down and three to go! We're winning huh Chase…..Chase?" Jack looked to see Chase heading for Senna. He then noticed her for the first time. "Wow! Now that's a babe! He tried to race towards her but was interrupted by Omi.

"For you to get to her….you will need to get on me!" he snarled. Jack winced.

"Cheeseball…..I hope you mean through." He gulped.

"_Now that Spicer is taking care of business here I get retrieve my…"_ Chase's thoughts were interrupted [A.N: I know…I'm so evil! XD] by Raimundo, who put himself in front of Senna. "Out of the way Pedrosa! She means nothing to you!" he snarled.

"But she means something to you! Doesn't she? You're pretty desperate to save your young innocent, not yet 'concubine' aren't you?" Raimundo smirked at the appalled look on Chase's face. Senna, who didn't know the meaning of the word, simply raised her eyebrow in confusion. Chase clenched his teeth together.

"She…..is…not….my whore!" he snarled, threatening to turn demon dragon at any moment. Raimundo smirked, he found a weak point. "If I wanted a petty female slut who'd give herself to me in such a pathetic way I'd turn to Wuya.

Somewhere at Chase Young's castle and lair, Wuya sneezed again. Damn…..someone was talking about her **again**. She didn't really care, as she flipped through yet another magazine on how to make herself more attractive to stubborn males.

"Um excuse me….Raymundo?" Senna asked. During the flight, Senna has had a hard time saying Raimundo's name….so he let her call him Raymundo instead. She knew this man before….she just knew she did. However, his name and familiarity was just out of her reach. But Raimundo didn't hear her. He was a little busy fighting Chase in pure anger. She was rather scared. All these people were fighting. That Jack person was fighting Omi and neither looked like they would back down, Kimiko and Clay were struggling against their robot captors, and Senna didn't know what to do.

"I'd love to know how you of all people was made Shoku Warrior….you do a rather horrible job!" Chase taunted. Raimundo fell for the taunt and aimed for Chase's face. Chase grabbed his hand and twisted it, so that the bones suddenly cracked. Blood shot out of Rai's mouth. Senna winced; they both had somewhat injuries. Rai's face had blood and dirt all over it. His right arm was now broken and there was a cut on his shoulder. Chase had lost one of the armor plates that he wore and an insignia of an H was seen. Another insignia stated the words C.Y. his only real injury was a cut on his lip from when Raimundo had caught him by surprise and upper-cut him in the mouth.

"Raimundo! You can succeed! Do not falter…..!" Omi had foolishly turned around to check on his friend and had been tackled by Jack and an Ultra-Bot. with all but Raimundo captured, Jack began looking for his precious Anti-Gills. The tracker pointed right to Senna. He grinned as he crept past the two fighting 'Lins' as he put it.

"So cutie has the gills….Chase must have her as a servant or something!" Jack squealed to himself.

Senna noticed the red hair lurking in the tall grass and shivered. Now the fight seemed more important. Jack leered at her. Then he decided to jump in and immediately try and fix the Anti-Gills.

"Hi! May I see that bracelet you have on? It won't take long." Jack held his hand out to the startled girl. Senna blinked.

"But….I need it. If I take it off…."

"…you get sick I know….but I can upgrade it to work for longer than two hours. Come on….I aint going to steal it. I made it." He promised. Senna blinked and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You made it? And how am I supposed to believe that?" she held her arm near her chest and protected it. Jack made a grab for it. "Leave me alone! Help!" she screamed. Chase and Raimundo saw Jack advancing on her and she backed up against a tree. Without a second to spare Chase blocked her from Jack.

"I hired you to find her….not upgrade her on the spot damn it! Try and touch her again and you will pay the price…..dearly." he growled. Jack nodded, shaking that he had almost gotten in trouble. Senna stared at Chase. Raimundo stared at both of them, ready to fight for her should Chase try and take her. That thought made him blink.

"_Wait a minute…..why would I risk my life to save Senna? I….I like Kimiko don't I? Don't I?"_ he thought to himself. But as he stared at Senna longer, the less he thought about Kimiko and more about Senna. He thought about something else then; Jack had made the 'Anti-Gills' at Chase's command. Does that mean Chase likes her too? Jealousy filled Raimundo's very core. He didn't even think as he lunged at Chase.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to take your eyes off your opponent you cocky bastard?" Raimundo managed a hard kick to Chase's stomach so that the evil overlord was pushed away from Senna and landed on Jack.

"Wahhh!" Jack's scream was heard as he fell into a ditch. Chase stopped himself from doing the same through sheer awesomeness and balance. [A.N: Yes that was completely necessary. :D No likey, ignore.] When he got himself situated, he saw Raimundo helping Senna up. He growled.

"And hasn't anyone ever told you not to cross the Heylin?" Chase yelled as he ran at full speed towards Raimundo, weary of Senna. Raimundo was knocked over into the ground.

"Well I don't drown people for no reason! Puppy Reading Shakespeare!* [A.N: -_-;; don't ask….it's a real phrase in the show] Chase dodged it easily.

"I'm not going to deny that but I don't see what's important about that." Chase growled. "Repulse the Monkey!" he yelled, flipping Raimundo into the dirt. A sickening crack was heard, and Raimundo's right arm was now completely useless. Raimundo gave a pain filled yelp as Chase advanced on him.

"What about when you tried to do that to Senna? Doesn't that matter? Weird how you would try so hard to get her back after trying to kill her!" Raimundo knew Chase didn't want to kill Senna, however, the others didn't. Chase did want her back though, so he wanted to trick the man into explaining why. Chase's eyes widened.

"I could never do that to her! Senna is…" he growled. Then he stopped right in front of Raimundo. "Senna, please come here." He called out…gently? _What was he planning?_ Raimundo thought. Senna tiptoed to the dragon overlord. "Do you know who I am?" he asked in the same strangely kind voice. She stared at him in confusion before a look of realization spread over her face. Suddenly she embraced Chase!

"I…I….I'm sorry for leaving! I won't do it again I promise!" she sobbed. Raimundo was crushed; she was his girlfriend. Omi yelled from his prison.

"Miss Senna! I do not understand? Why do you embrace Chase Young, a Heylin dragon as if he was someone dear to you?" he called. Chase ignored him but Senna heard him loud and clear (mostly because he yelled it pretty loudly). She pulled away.

"Isn't it obvious? Chase is my big brother."

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: WHAAAAAT? Lol….just kidding I knew all along. Pretty scary stuff huh? I had a girl that reviewed to me ask me about this and I panicked. PANICKED! I didn't want people to find out yet.

Chase: And why would you do that?

AWTG: Because that's the BIG secret to the story *smiles like a genius*

Clay: But we're only three chapters in….does that mean the story is almost over? *Omi starts crying*

Omi: NOO! I want to know the reason why Chase wants me on the Heylin so badly!

*Audience goes aw*

Senna: Who were those people? *Scoots closer to Chase*

Chase: It was no one important Senna. And if you really need to know Omi… *gets whacked on the head by AnimeWriterTycoonGirl* …

AWTG: NO HINTS!

Raimundo: owned again. XD *Gets whacked by AWTG for being rude* OW!

AWTG: In reality, Raimundo is one of my favorite characters of this show….besides Chase and Dashi. So I do pity him in this scene. But it had to be done. And I need to know….should I put in a romance? My options are:

Raimundo and Senna

Omi and Senna

Chase and Kimiko

Jack with anybody

…..What? Jack needs some loving too. :'(

Jack: Can't I be with my idol Chase? *Chase moves away revolted with a confused Senna*

AWTG: -_-;; That's up to the reviewers Jack (although _I_ don't mind the paring). Review to me soon and I will give you another chapter. Trust me….this story aint ending any time soon. So….I'll soar away for now. FOR NOW!


	4. 4 A lot of explaining to do

Chase Young's Heylin Secret.

A.N: Wow….I left a pretty big cliffy for all you loyal reviewers and readers didn't I? Ha-ha. Well in this chapter I *Chase glares wickedly*...Chase, pardon, will be explaining since the cats' out of the bag.

Disclaimer: There is nothing to disclaim; I am Christy Hui! On Halloween! XD actually I have no idea what she looks like. O_O **suspicion**. I have all the monies that I need thank you very much. I will politely send back any profits (give or take $10).

To KaseyKay 10: YOU DID YOU DID YOU DID! However, that's why I told you to shut your mouth for two days. -_-; but I will thank you for being such a loyal viewer. *Claps in respect* however now I'm in the mood for some REALLY loyal fanage. *Grins evilly*

I realized that I need a picture of Senna for more fun! I challenge those who are reading this to a Xio Lin Drawing! Whoever can make a lovely version of her will have it in either the next or future chapters! XD I would do it myself, but that ruins the fun! Scan your drawings; email them to with your penname so that I can give you appropriate credit and warning if I chose you! Anyways….on with the reading!

4. A lot of explaining to do

"Isn't it obvious? Chase is my big brother." Senna put simply before Chase could quiet the small girl.

"WHAT?" Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi shrieked at the top of their lungs. Senna cringed and edged closer to her big brother. Chase sighed.

"Seeing as that was found out before I wanted it to, I will take my younger sister and go. Jack, I will need you to finish upgrading her Anti-Gills immediately." He stated calmly. Jack, on his trademark jetpack, nodded vigorously. The Ultra-Bots dropped their victims. "Senna, come." He ordered.

"….." Senna didn't move. Chase looked at her in surprise. The monks also waited for her to reply as well. "Well…..I…..I would like to stay with the Lin monks….just for awhile." She added at the tensed look on her brother's face. "I mean….they're the closest I've ever had to friends….." she admitted. Kimiko's heart went out to the girl. Not only was she forced into a dangerous condition, she had no friends because Chase kept her locked up in his lair. Chase's face, however, did not change.

"No Senna, I can't risk you getting dehydrated…." He froze at her whimpering sob that escaped her. Raimundo clenched his fist. The girl was lonely for God's sake! They had the Orb of Tornami! He would protect her….he blushed at the last part. Chase sighed. "Very well. When Spicer fixes your bracelet I will allow you two nights. Now come." Senna happily waved goodbye and followed Chase away somewhere. Jack stared at the monks.

"Huh….you know…when he told me to make that thing, I didn't know he had a sister! Oh no! I better get started!" he snapped his finger to get the Ultra-Bots to follow, leaving the other monks behind in silence. Clay was the first to speak.

"Whoo wee! I never would of thought that no good varmint Chase Young had a little sister. Reminds me of my little sister Jessie." He smiled at the last time he saw his little sister in Texas. Omi bounced up and down.

"Oh…..I cannot wait for the day Senna comes over to see us! I will show her the ways of the Pac-man, and…."

"Senna isn't going to visit us Omi." Raimundo said gruffly, picking up the Silver Manta Ray. Omi stopped bouncing. "He lied to her just to get her to come back home. He wouldn't ever let her leave again and we know it." Kimiko and Clay knew this and were sad. Omi shook his head however.

"Not so true! Chase Young may be evil, but he is also honorable! He would not go back on his promise! After all, when I was returned my freedom he did not try anything to get me to return!" he reminded them. Kimiko sighed as they entered the Wu.

"That being said and done Omi, Chase never promised. He CAN go back on his word if he never said it. And here I thought I could have another girl to talk to besides Keiko." She sighed again as they lifted off. Raimundo spoke again.

"We better get home. Master Fung will want to hear about this." Raimundo turned the Wu around and flew them back home.

Meanwhile, a rather annoying legume snickered as they departed. Hannibal Bean spoke to himself (the freak).

"Hm…..so that brat survived huh? Well now that I know Chase's weakness I can have my revenge once and for all!" he laughed as he called Ying-Ying. [A.N: oh no! the bad part of the story! What? Every good story has an issue in it. Besides MAJOR Mary-Sue stories. EW….]

********At Chase's lair******** [A.N: Yay!]

"So…..Chase sir…..when should I get started?" Jack was a little uncomfortable with all the lurking warrior bound cats that Chase had under his command. Senna, on the other hand, was flitting around and petting her favorite ones. A certain mountain lion purred under her gentle touch. Chase looked at Jack with almost boredom.

"As soon as Senna is safely inside her room, I will hand you the Anti-Gills to be fixed. And by time you return, she will have already forgotten about the monks." He seemed to grin. Jack raised an eyebrow. Senna yawned and cuddled up next to the mountain lion, which protected her with its large paws. (Aw. 3)

"Forget? But she just met the losers." He pointed out. Chase nodded.

"True….but Senna's condition also limits her memory. If Senna was to stray away from me, she would lose her memory of me within a day." He admitted sadly. Jack whimpered. That cute little girl was cursed greatly! And she seemed so…..

"Hey. Is she Heylin or Xio Lin? She seems too…..**nice** to be evil."

"Who seems too nice to be evil? Certainly you're not talking about _me_ are you Jack? And you're one to talk." Wuya lazily waltzed down the stairs. The mountain lion holding Senna suddenly held the sleeping girl in its mouth and dragged her gently in the darkness. Jack frowned.

"I aint nice! I just kicked sorry Xio Lin ass today that you missed out on!" he taunted. Wuya yawned.

"Right….and Chase here was having tea with Dojo. Really Jack your robots are too pathetic to even try…"

"Spicer has actually proven his robots useful today. Not that you would notice you dried up house maid." Chase said coldly. Wuya ignored the insult and was shocked by the first remark.

"What creature is this? Clearly this isn't Jack!" she hissed, jealous of the praise Jack was getting and not her. Chase growled and turned into his demon form.

"Spicer is here at my command! I also order you to stop speaking nonsense and get back to whatever you were doing while I speak my business with Spicer _alone_!" he hissed. She stuck her nose in the air and stepped back up the stairs. When she was gone Chase turned back into human form. The lion with Senna came back into the light. Chase picked up the sleeping girl and indicated for Jack to follow.

"Wuya doesn't know about her?" Jack asked as they came to a room that had a light green paint shade on it. That clearly marked it; none of Chase's other rooms had color in it. When Jack tried to enter, Chase held his hand out. He closed the door and returned in two minutes.

"No Wuya doesn't know. That traitorous wench would only try and use her against me." Grumbled the immortal dragon. He tossed Jack the Anti-Gills. "If I can recall, you said that you could fix it to a week within two days?" Chase asked, interested suddenly. Jack brightened up.

"Yeah, but now that I know what it's for I can make it up to a month! No charge! No favors!" he beamed. "And I can add another few perks here and there to keep her happy. Chase was thrilled that Jack was finally proving his worth. After another brief discussion, Jack left, promising the better machine within three to four days. Chase glanced at his sister's room. Knowing she would be safe, he went off to mediate and then practice his martial arts.

*********Arriving at the Temple***********

Master Fung and Dojo worriedly stared at the Shen Gong Wu that was landing. Once the doors opened Dojo rushed inside.

"You guys! You're alive! I need to warn you! Senna is…!"

"Chase Young's little sister? Yeah we found that out the hard way." Raimundo limped out. Chase had completely shattered his right arm and the blood on his chin had dried to blackish red. Dojo blinked.

"You mean she really remembered herself? Huh….her curse must be lifting…." Omi bounded to Dojo.

"Curse? What do mean curse? The one that forces her near water?" he held the lithe dragon in his palms. Dojo sadly shook his head. Master Fung cleared his throat.

"I believe story time can wait; our Shoku Warrior needs medical help." He clarified.

"OW! Watch the arm!" Raimundo winced as the medical monks put him in a cast. They gave the okay shortly after and walked off. The other children monks and Dojo came in. "Okay, you guys better not have started without me." He warned. Dojo shook his head.

"No worries buddy! I needed to remember everything else too!" Once everyone was settled in surrounding Raimundo's bed, Dojo began the tale. "1500 years ago, Chase was a Xio Lin monk like all of you. However, he had a reason to train as a dragon. His family was very poor, and his parents disowned him and his sister Senna so they could feed the other mouths. At the time girls weren't allowed to be dragons so she offered her services in cooking and cleaning." He explained.

"Ah….the female's natural domain….YOWCH!" Omi yelped as a livid Kimiko beat him down. Dojo sighed at Omi's seemingly naive sexism.

"Well when Hannibal Bean came to Chase with the Lao Man Lone soup, he did accept, but under one condition; that his sister join him as well." the dragons in training gasped.

"Why would Chase want to force his sweet little sister into becoming evil?" Kimiko's eyes bugged out of her head. Dojo shook his.

"When their parents disowned them, Chase became more a father than a brother to Senna. He couldn't bear the thought of her taking care of herself. That night they both drank the soup. But something terrible happened to Senna…

************In the past…. ************

"_Are you ready to do this Senna?" Chase asked his little sister. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. Nevertheless, she would follow her big brother to the edge of the world. She nodded. Hannibal Bean rubbed his creepy tentacles._

"_Alrighty then…..bottom's up!" he called. They drank it at the same time. _

"_Er…..AHHHH!...RRRROOOOAAAAR!" Chase screamed as the potion took effect. He changed into the beast we all know today. He changed back to human form, impressed with the amount of power. He turned to his sister and paled._

"_AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she was screaming uncontrollably. Her body started convulsing irrepressibly. She began to cough up blood. Her pain was unbearable. She was having a seizure! Chase tried to calm his poor dying sister. The storm clouds above them grew darker. The rain poured harshly. When the water touched her skin, she calmed down and fell unconscious. Chase turned back into the monstrous form of himself. He plunked up the little bean and __**squeezed**__._

"_What is the meaning of this? You tried to kill my sister!" he roared. Hannibal gasped and tried to explain._

"_Clearly….the Lao Man Lone Soup…..only works….for males! Let go of me!" he yelled. Chase dropped the legume and tried to wake up his sister frightened that he was all alone now._

"_Senna! SENNA! Wake up!" he begged. He changed into human form again. This time his touch made her stir. "Gods thank you!" he clutched her awakening body close, not caring about the rain that was soaking the three of them. She coughed more blood, this time catching his armor._

"_Nuh….huh? What? Where am I?" she asked, completely scared. Chase embraced her again._

"_Senna….it's going to be alright….I'm right here…." He tried to smile. She stared at him blankly._

"_Sen-na? Who is that? And…..who are you? Have we met before?" With each word Chase was crushed; the seizure had made her lose her memories. Hannibal whistled._

"_I'm afraid ya'lls sister forgots who ye are boy. And from the way she is now, she's protected by water. She is cursed forever. Until she regains her memories, she always will be and can never leave the water." Hannibal faded away. Senna stared blankly at her brother._

"_Excuse me? Do I…..know you?" she asked. Chase looked at her, a small hopeful smile on his face._

"_Yes…..yes you do Senna. I am your older brother….Chase. Can you remember that?" he practically begged. With the harsh rain, one would never know if Chase was crying or not. Senna touched his cheek._

"_Okay….Chase." she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He stroked her hair out of her face. Chase's shoulders shook as he protected her from pneumonia._

**********End of Flashback**********

"…and that's why Senna can never remember anything for more than two days. Unless it's important to her. Then it will stay as long as she can remind herself." Dojo ended. Kimiko and Omi were crying for their new friend. Clay took his hat off in respect, and Raimundo turned to the left side to hide his face from the others. "Such a shame…..she was the sweetest little girl. She always….petted me….behind the….wah hahahaha hahahahaa!" Dojo sobbed. Raimundo turned back to them.

"I knew it….Chase was lying. Sorry Chrome-Dome." He admitted to the youngest of the Dragons. A crash was heard.

"Raimundo, stay here….you're still injured!" Kimiko yelled as she wiped the tears out of her eyes and raced to the Shen Gong Wu vault. Jack was calmly choosing the Wu he wanted. He looked up. And just smiled.

"Well, well….if it isn't my favorite losers!" He grinned. Kimiko's hands glowed with fire. Jack gulped. "Hey wait a minute let's not get hasty! I only need a few Wu!" he put his hands up in submission. Kimiko's fire died down.

"What do you mean only a few?" Clay grumbled. Jack sighed.

"Chase gave me Senna's Anti-Gills. I need to make it work to up to a month without needing restoration. But to that, I need to use the…"

"Fine just take it." Kimiko sat on the stone floor with her hands on her face. Jack looked at her in surprise. He floated up and peered close at her.

"Are you really Kimiko? The Kimiko I know would have challenged me for even the Woozy Shooter." He said incredulously. She looked up at his ruby red eyes. He understood immediately.

"Ah….you found out about Senna." He flew back down and picked up the Eye of Dashi. Omi blinked.

"So you too know of what happens when she leaves the water?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No…I meant her losing her memory. What **does** happen?" Jack, now having the appropriate Wu, started to float upwards.

"She has a seizure and starts to die right then and there. Luckily the time she and Chase was turned it poured like a baby's tears soon after." Clay explained sadly. Jack's eyes watered. He suddenly stood straighter.

"Well if that's what needs to be done I better get going!" he flew off immediately. Kimiko, Clay and Omi walked back to Raimundo's hospital bed.

"What happened? Was it Spicer?" he tensed. They nodded. "Don't tell me he got a Wu and ran off!" he growled. Kimiko shook her head.

"We gave him the Eye of Dashi…." She tried to explain.

"WHAT! HAVE YOU ALL GONE CRAZY! JACK IS A HEYLIN! YOU DON'T JUST 'GIVE' WU TO THE HEYLIN!" he yelled at them all, very upset that they let this happen.

"We are most sorry Raimundo! But it was for our new friend who is water-treaded! He had Senna's Anti-Gills!" Omi mixed up some of his words. Raimundo looked at him seriously.

"Really? Did he have it on him? He could have just used her name just to get what he wanted!" the others looked down.

"Sorry Rai, we just were lower than an anteater's belly today partner. If it means anything that's the only Wu he took." Clay tried to cheer his friend up. Raimundo sighed.

"Let's just hope he really was using it for that purpose." He closed his eyes to try and sleep. All of them tiptoed out to give him privacy.

*******Jack's lair…two days later*******

"Eye of Dashi!" he cried, giving the Anti-Gills more power. He waited ten seconds, and then carefully poured water into the gauge. He waited for the response.

'100% filler, capacity to up for….2 weeks, 5 day, 13 hours and 5 minutes.' The robotic voice filled the room. Jack pumped his fist.

"Yeah baby! It works! I got all the goods in AND for almost 3 weeks!" he picked it up and placed it in a seal tight container as not to worry about ruining it. "And now….for some lunch…and a shower." He winced, having worked on it for two days straight (he's an insomniac). What he didn't see was Ying-Ying fly into his window. Hannibal rubbed his sticky arms together.

"Now where could that little….ah ha!" he bounced over to the table holding the Wu. "How to get inside without making noise?" he wondered. He tried to pick up the glass but Spicer apparently had been getting better at security. "Damn that little brat!" Hannibal cursed. After about five minutes of grunting and pulling, he gave up. He swore harshly when he heard Jack arguing with someone. Without being able to do any damage to the contraption, he sped away on his beloved bird Ying-Ying.

"Jacques Spicer! I will not tolerate this cult Shen Gong Wu anymore!" His nanny yelled.

"You're not my mom Regina! And it isn't a cult!" Jack yelled back. He scowled. His parents have left the house for another two years and this time decided he needed a nanny to watch him. Fuck that; he was almost eighteen! He spent more time working on his beloved robots so now they were much better. He better get to Chase's. He grabbed the (unharmed I thank you) Anti-Gills and hurriedly flew out the window. Hannibal jumped out of his hiding place.

"I may not have killed yer sister like I thought I did years ago Chase….but mark my words I will if it's the last thing I do!" he growled, disappearing to put together some new plans.

"…..Chase? May I please come out of the water now?" Senna called. Chase had taken to practicing his meditation in her room as so not to let her feel as lonely. It had been two days since Spicer had taken her immobility so to speak. He sighed; she missed being on land.

"No Senna. I will not allow you to suffer because of your…condition." He winced. Senna swam carelessly. "Spicer should be here soon with a better and longer way of you not needing to fix up so much." He tried to explain to the girl, who would probably forget as soon as he said it. She nodded.

"Okay. I actually don't mind though…..'Cause you're finally playing with me!" she giggled as she playful splashed him. He grinned rather mischievously before kicking back a large wave of his own. The two looked at each other's dripping hair and laughed. Chase **did** miss when he could do this with his sister. However, fate did not allow _her_ to remember the good times they share for long. He squeezed his hair dry and went to her journal of thoughts.

"Have you been drawing anything good lately?" he asked. When he discovered the use of paper, he either bought or stole a lot of it so that Senna could either draw or write her daily memories. Surprisingly, Senna was a rather descriptive writer and drawer, so if she even wanted to, she could read or see what happened long ago.

"Yes I have! This morning too!" she beamed. Chase opened the drawing journal he gave to her and blinked. She had perfectly illustrated Omi and Kimiko waving to her/him. Raimundo (who for some reason was written as Raymundo) and Clay were practicing their elements against each other. Even Dojo was in there; although he was a little less descriptive. Chase cursed to himself. Clearly that meant she would remember them. He heard her step out of the water. He wearily turned back around. She was covered in water all over.

"Why are you up Senna?" he asked slightly harsh. She faltered in her steps.

"I….can hear someone coming. I was going to dry my hair." She squeezed her hair out. He sighed. But then his dragon sense sniffed a particular smell. Spicer was back. He grinned.

"Senna, wait here…..I know who this is." He ruffled up her still wet and tangled hair and walked outside; making a spell that dried himself quickly. Jack was waiting with a covered bowl.

"H…hey Chase! I got it done quicker than I thought I would! I added some cool stuff too! Since she wants to see those losers so badly, I installed a camera in it so that you could see what she's doing. AND….cell phone chip installed. You can call her. No doubt Kimiko will teach her how to use one. All in all, she can go on without refilling the Anti-Gills for 3 weeks and five days." He handed it to the pleased dragon lord.

"One more thing…." Jack dug into his jacket pocket. "I got her plastic snap-ons to make it seem like a real bracelet to make it less suspicious. And variety since I don't know what girls like!" he beamed, proud of himself. And Chase agreed. Since he acknowledged Spicer….no…Jack's handiwork, it has been nothing less of impressive. However, that annoying fanboynism needed to end to truly get on his good side.

"You have proven yourself well…..Jack. I will speak to you about this later tonight. Come back at 5 sharp." He ordered. Jack all but squealed out the loudest yes in history. Watching him fly away Chase went back to give Senna her new….'Gift' that she would love.

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Aw…..that was the saddest and the cutest chapter I've ever made!

Chase: …..I fail to see the point in praising Spicer so much.

AWTG: Well, he is an important character since he made the Anti-Gills for your sister. By the way where is she?

Senna: Sorry Miss…

AWTG: call me TycoonGirl. It's easier for you.

Senna: Oh….okay! I was getting ready for the next slide! The one where I sleep over at Kimiko's home!

Clay: Little Miss…..ya'll aint allowed to give away hints like that.

AWTG: Senna won't remember anyway so she doesn't count.

Senna: ?

Omi: But why is Hannibal Bean trying so hard to harm Senna? She is good. In fact….she SHOULD be on the Xio Lin side! *Chase glares at Omi*

Kimiko: Still it is pretty sweet of Chase to spend some time with her *Everyone stares* What? I'm not allowed to give credit to the villains?

Raimundo: Yeah well I'm prepared to laugh at the beginning of the next chapter when…..

AWTG: NO GIVEAWAYS UNLESS YOUR NAME IS SENNA YOUNG! *Raimundo shrinks back* Oh and I DID choose a romance. Actually two. You will need to find out next time to find out whom and why and HOW. :D Catch me if ya can! *Jumps out of airplane with parachute.


	5. 5 Senna's first sleepover

Chase Young's Heylin Secret

AN: Hey! I know you missed me. I'm sorry to all those who wanted a SennaxOmi, as I thought that was way too creepy; he's like….8! Yeah, Senna's 12 but that still is a little too weird for EVEN ME! But I did talk to the Xio Lin Club at my school (aka Anime Club) and they all agreed on an EVERYONE GETS A ROMANCE! That being said, Clay, Rai, Chase, Kimiko, Omi, Jack and Senna will ALL have someone to love. Now even though I find Yaoi cute, I will not do that for those who ARE squeamish about it. But I might add more Oc's and stuff like that. XD

Disclaimer: Why would I disclaim? Clearly it was I who made Xio Lin Showdown. And my uncle Abe Lincoln danced on the moon. And duh I'm rich from making this fanfict. Whereas my three year old husband made one trillion dollars three years from now.

5. Senna's first sleepover

******Chase's lair******

"Chase?" Senna asked while petting Diol, Chase's most trusted cat servant. Chase looked up from his soup.

"Yes Senna?" he knew what she was going to ask; those monks had been all she ever talked about lately.

"Kimiko called me today." This caught him by surprise. He looked at her in confusion. "That creepy Spicer boy taught me how to use the 'cell phone' on my bracelet." She refused to acknowledge Jack as Jack since he tried to take her bracelet five days ago. "She invited me over to the Temple. Can I go can I please?" she gave her sweetest pout. He groaned and stood up. Diol begrudgingly left Senna's side. He looked down to her wearily.

"I wish to know how she knew you had an installed cell phone. And second, why would I allow such a thing? They kidnapped you." He frowned.

"But they were…..nice to Senna." Senna always said her name when she felt bad about herself. Chase sighed and snapped his fingers and Diol left the room. He knelt down on a knee to be leveled to her (she was slightly taller than his stomach).

"Am I cruel to you Senna? I give you whatever you want do I not?" he looked into his sister's golden iris's, mirroring his own. She touched his cheek.

"No…..but even though I have Diol and Sierra and the other cats, I never get to play with you because you're never here. And when you are you're busy or tired. I like Kimiko and Raymundo and Clay and Omi. They told me lies, but they were nice." Chase stiffened at that sentence.

"What lies Senna?" he asked quietly. She didn't notice.

"That you were an evil dragon. I know you better than anyone Chase! You can't be a dragon that's impossible!" she laughed as she hugged her brother. This gave Chase the chance to feel guilty about hiding his demon form. This was why he was so dependent of the Lao Man Lone Soup; the beast would frighten her. He regained his infamous composure and pulled away.

"If I personally take you to the temple myself will you be happy?" he asked. Chase would do anything to keep his sister from being hurt or upset. After losing her memories he had to regain her trust. Now she did, but at more of a daughterly level. He didn't mind; he still had one person in this world he could trust. Her eyes lit up.

"You will? Thank you Chase I love you so much!" she flung her arms around him again. "Wait a minute! Why don't you come!" her innocence would be the death of him. He cringed.

"The monks and I…do not get along well Senna. It would be the best if it was only you." He shuddered at returning there to drop her off, let alone stay a night.

Senna giggled. Her brother could be so serious sometimes. She idly wondered if he just didn't like sleepovers. She couldn't remember having ever been to one. She stepped back so that he could stand at his true height. She giggled as he scooped her up and slung her on his back, clasping her arms around his neck (she couldn't choke him) and walked out of the dining room. [AN: aw! Big brother love! I miss those moments]

"Where are we going?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you plan on sleeping over with no clothing? You need to prepare yourself." He stated as if it was obvious. She squealed and clung tighter to him. Little did they know Ying-Ying [AN: Damn nosy bird] had recorded all that they did.

"Excellent Ying-Ying…this is perfect. Chase will have let out of his site. I can kill that bitch once and for all!" Hannibal grinned. He turned to Wuya, who he was going to use in his plans again. "Well? Was I wrong?" he snickered.

"Hm…..Chase having a sister is one thing…..but to be wrapped around her finger is another. We take Senna…."

"…..we have Chase. And once I kill the girl I will kill him as well." he laughed evilly again. Wuya raised an eyebrow.

"You've talked about killing her three times tonight! Honestly you talk about her like Chase talks about Omi! Why is she so important!" Wuya growled; jealousy taking over again. Hannibal hissed.

"When Senna started having that seizure, that wasn't no accident. I've meant to kill her long ago. But when she revived, she merely lost her memories. Senna and Chase don't know it, but she is the only thing that kept him from being completely under my control."

"So? Why not control her as well?" Wuya asked, suddenly not carrying for this plan as much. Hannibal growled.

"She's the Dragon of Heart!" he yelled. Wuya gasped and sputtered.

"The…Dragon of….Heart? But that one is the…" she was at loss of words. The dragon of Heart was supposed to be a legend; they were the side of both the Heylin and Xio Lin. They could also change a person from one side to another. The Xio Lin wanted them. The Heylin wanted to destroy it. However, since Chase was the strongest of the Heylin and Senna was his sister…..it would be much harder to simply 'off the girl' as if it was nothing.

"Yes….which is why we must kill her. God forbid she ever finds out her purpose in life was to be the truest balance of us all." He spat out. Wuya nodded. "Now….this is what we're gonna do…"

*********At the Temple********

"OH! I AM MOST EXCITED! I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO A SLEEPINNER BEFORE!" Omi yelled with glee. Raimundo smacked himself in the face with his good arm.

"Omi…..you sleep next to us every night…." He growled. Omi was too loud for our poor Shoku Warrior. Omi didn't notice.

"Yes….but never in the Tea Room! This is not of the norm!" he squealed. Kimiko gasped and Clay almost dropped his steak…almost. Raimundo's eye twitched.

"Did Omi just get slang right?" Raimundo shuddered at the weirdness. He glanced outside, waiting for her to be escorted by one of Chase's stupid cats. "She said he was coming right? The medical morons will drag me back if she's not here." He was lying; he really hoped she could come. Kimiko checked her phone. But before any of them could blink, Chase and Senna appeared!

"Hi guys!" Senna squealed. Kimiko cheered and hugged the girl. It was then she noticed Chase and fell back into fighting stance. "Why are you all looking at Chase like that?" Senna was confused. They welcomed her with open arms, but not her brother? Chase placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"You need not worry about me staying much longer….I only came to bring her here unscathed. Except for one thing….Raimundo." he coldly addressed the leader. Raimundo growled. "I will need a moment of your time." He walked outside. Raimundo held everyone back and walked outside, a glare on his handsome face.

"What do you want?" He snapped. Chase's eyes narrowed.

"As a Shoku Warrior, you watch over the others as if they were your family correct?" Chase crossed his arms. Raimundo's stiff stance wavered for a moment.

"Yeah…..what of it?" he shot back. Chase looked him right in the eye.

"I want nothing to happen to my sister. Senna is the only thing left in this world that I truly care about. If any harm comes to her…." He held up a dragon claw. "I will relay the pain ten-fold! Am I clear?" he growled. Raimundo smirked.

"As if Omi would ever let anything happen to her. Kimiko pretty loves her and Clay wouldn't disrespect a girl. You're wasting your breath." He turned to leave.

"And you?" Chase had a feeling Raimundo was hiding something from him that would make him furious if he knew. Raimundo froze.

"I…do what they do." He stated. Chase looked at him coldly.

"And one more thing….do not tell her more about my dragon form. Otherwise I can ensure a painful death in your direction." Raimundo gulped. Chase nodded and with a snap of his fingers he vanished into thin air. Raimundo growled at the wind and walked inside.

Inside Senna was giggling at some exaggerated story of Omi's. And of course he was the hero. Kimiko was rolling her eyes and Clay completely ignored the boy.

"…..And although Raimundo is the Shoku leader….it was_** I**_ who had to save him! Yes he would be nothing without me." Omi gloated; completely unaware that Raimundo was standing behind him. Raimundo's eyebrow twitched. "Oh yes….Raimundo is…." Raimundo cleared his throat. "Eek! Raimundo! I was….." Omi paled a strange hue of his jaundice skin. Senna giggled with Kimiko.

"Alright Chrome-Dome….you lie anymore and I might just think you're turning Heylin." He was kidding, but poor Omi thought he was serious.

"No! I am not evil! I never have been! Well…..not in my right mind!" The boy sputtered. Raimundo sat down on a cushion and patted his adolescent friend's large head.

"Man…..you to learn how to take a joke. Senna doesn't need to hear the blubbering and neither do we." He pointed out. Omi calmed down. Senna thought about something.

"Omi…..I remember my brother talking about you to Diol once." She remembered. **[AN: This is where we find out WHY Chase wants Omi! XD]** The others looked at her in interest.

"Can you remember all of it?" Kimiko rocked her body back and forth in anticipation. Senna nodded.

"When I think hard enough, I can remember it. Here….I'll tell you.

***************Chase's lair in the past*************

_Senna swam in the long river that sped right next to the hallways since she wasn't allowed to walk around that much without carrying a bowl of water._

"_Diol…..Come here." She heard her brother call to his favorite servant. She hid behind the crevice that was in the throne room while attaching her foot to the water. The graceful, black, and lean panther stalked in._

"_Yes my lord?" he asked. Senna, being around her brother for so long, was never startled by talking animals. Chase began pacing back and forth._

"_There are new dragons in trainings….for the Xio Lin." He finally stated. Diol didn't move much. "However, there is one I rather have an eye on. It is the Water Dragon named Omi." Diol cocked his head._

"_Yes sir?" Diol didn't understand why Chase was so worried about a water dragon. Chase stopped and turned in front of Diol with his back to Senna._

"_He is a mere child…..of about Senna's age." He stated. Diol's panther mouth smiled. The girl was as sweet and lovely as they could come. That and she always got that one itch he could not. "I am aware that Senna is rather alone here with only you and the other ***** warriors_ [AN: Senna doesn't know what imprisoned means]_ am I correct?" Chase asked calmly. Diol shifted his tail in guilt. Whenever she spoke to him, she brought up how lonely she was and he had no choice but to tell Chase._

"_Yes mi lord…..she told me once or twice." He answered honestly. Chase turned away from Diol towards Senna, with his eyes closed._

"_I will do all that it takes to get the young monk to come to our side so that Senna may have a young acquaintance of her own. You will mind your strength and never harm only him should they ever come here." He ordered. Diol raised a cat eyebrow._

"_How will we know which is the one….Sir!" he added hastily at the man's annoyance. Chase began to walk off._

"_He will be the youngest….and the easiest to spot in a crowd." He stated before going out of Senna's sight._

"_Omi?" Senna asked, before swimming back to her room._

********Back to now**********

"…..and that's all I remember. Sorry." Senna apologized. Kimiko blinked back tears. Chase truly wasn't as bad a monster as she thought he was. Clay nodded in newfound respect for the villain. Raimundo understood Chase's motives much clearer now. And Omi happily learned why he was valued.

"That's incredible! All this time Chase wasn't trying to use you just to get you on…..his side," Kimiko added hastily at Raimundo's expression. He had told them all not to bring up him being Heylin around her. "….he was trying to get you a friend! That was so sweet!" Kimiko gushed. Raimundo looked at her strangely. The guy turns out to be a brother and she falls hard. Girls. He rolled his eyes. Omi leapt up.

"Not to fear, Senna Young! I shall indeed become your friend!" he cheered, which made her laugh. Dojo slithered in.

"Why's everybody laughing?" dojo asked. Raimundo grinned.

"Senna told us why Chase wants Omi so much. Just wanted her to not as lonely." Raimundo explained. Dojo grinned.

"Heh….that sounds like the old Chase I knew back in the day!" Dojo slurped at a smoothie he was carrying. Senna crawled over to him.

"You know my big brother little dragon?" she asked respectfully. He blinked.

"Ye…..ye…..YES! I….I am…..a…good friend to him from a long time ago!" before he was tricked into almost being consumed. Senna blinked.

"Wow…..I should ask Chase more about you." She giggled as she scratched behind his right scaly ear. He tensed up and **purred**. The monks didn't know a dragon could purr.

"Mhm….yeah….right there!" he gushed. Senna and Kimiko laughed. Clay and Omi followed right after. However, Raimundo couldn't help but stare at Senna's cute little butt that was in the air while she was on her knees. He shook his head, horrified.

"_What am I thinking? Senna is cute and all….but Chase would kill me if I was hitting on his sister! Damn it…..why does her butt have to sway like __**that**__?"_ he thought to himself painfully.

"….and then there was that time Guan and he ended up fooling Dashi into believing he was shrinking since his clothes kept getting bigger it seemed." Dojo laughed at some memories. The others laughter snapped Raimundo out of it.

"Whoa now Dojo…..we all know Rai's the prankster around here….don't give him ideas!" Clay teased. Raimundo stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah well instead of making them bigger I would make them smaller so you would think you're too fat if that was the case!" he shot back. Clay rolled his eyes; he knew he wasn't exactly the thinnest guy around. Senna pouted.

"That's not nice of you Rai." She said quietly. Raimundo's grin faded. Great, now she thought he was a jerk. Clay chuckled.

"Aw shucks now…Miss Senna he's only fooling. Rai would never do that." He assured her. She smiled at him. Raimundo fought back the jealous burning in his heart.

"Ahhh…..I am most tired. Perhaps it is time to kick the barn?" Omi tried. Senna raised an eyebrow.

"Hit the hay Cheeseball." Jack stated.

"Oh…I thank you…WAH!" They all jumped when they saw Jack shivering in the room. "Jack Spicer…..what reasons do you have for interrupting our slumber festivities?" Omi asked. Jack looked at him strangely.

"Man…..you have got to be planning those on purpose." He rolled his eyes. "Anyways….I realized that I don't need the Eye of Dashi anymore." He tossed it back for Kimiko to catch. Raimundo gave him a suspicious look.

"Why would you just give back a Shen Gon Wu?" He accused. Jack grinned.

"Funny you should mention that….I want no trouble getting the next Shen Gon Wu….that means no you guys and it's free picking for Jack!" he grinned. Kimiko scowled.

"That's hardly fair Jack." She seethed. He smirked.

"I'm a Heylin badass….what do you expect? Oh and I like the choose of cover Senna." He chimed in. Senna's bracelet was red, black and gold for today. She grinned.

"Thank you! Would you like to stay?" She asked before anyone could stop her. Poor Senna didn't realize they were enemies. Jack yawned.

"Nah….I like to sleep on BEDS!" he taunted but no one fell for it. "Whatever….later." he flew off. Senna yawned.

"Can we go to sleep now? I'm really tired." She asked. Kimiko checked her PDA….it was 11:45. They all agreed that was calling it close. But when Raimundo brought out the futons and laid them out in different places, he noticed her uncomfortable expression. While the others went to change into their night clothes, Raimundo walked up to her.

"Something the matter?" he asked kindly. She nodded with sadness in her eyes.

"I miss Chase….I've never slept without him around at the very least. What if something tries to hurt me?" she huddled closer to Raimundo, scared. He sighed and looked around.

"Why don't you sleep with…Kimiko?" he asked. She looked at him hopefully.

"Can I sleep with you instead please? You're almost as strong as my brother….I would know from when you guys were fighting." She explained. Raimundo's eyes widened. A golden opportunity. And her pleading eyes weren't helping.

"I…uh…err…Sure." He sighed in fake defeat. She smiled and walked off to change. He decided to go change as well. Kimiko walked in alone. She was wearing a semi-short green kimono that had a black dragon snaking its way up her shoulder. Her obi was red. She called her best friend, Keiko.

"Keiko? You will not believe this! Remember that guy I told you about that's a total jerk Chase Young?" a moment's pause. "Well I found out he's really a caring big brother! That is so…." Pause. "I know! Would it be wrong if I had a small crush on him? I mean….he won't like me back and he's all hot headed but still drop dead gorgeous…but still….." she blushed. Keiko must have asked something really important because suddenly she shot out. "NO! Not like that! I mean….like and he even has the sweetest little sister! He loves her A LOT and even **you** can tell!" she heard footsteps. "I gotta go….call you later!" she hung up quickly.

Clay walked out wearing plain blue pajamas. Omi walked in wearing a cute baby blue bunny onesie. She smiled at the cute little onesie.

"Hey guys….anyone seen Raimundo and Senna?" they shook their heads.

"I'm here!" Senna called. She was wearing a gold kimono with sakura petals dancing across her lower arm sleeves. The back had a giant butterfly blowing the petals. Her obi was black. Kimiko's eyes widened. It was a beautiful kimono. No doubt Chase either bought or stole it for her.

"Whoo wee! That be one mighty fine dress!" Clay complimented. "Oh, and you too Kimiko!" he added. She frowned…..they were not dresses. Raimundo stepped in with an old white tee and gray sweatpants. "Hey Rai! Don't ya'll usually sleep shirtless?" people stared at him. "What? I needed a late night snack and I walked by." Raimundo cringed nonetheless.

"Yeah well…..Senna's afraid to sleep by herself so I sort of…..volunteered." Raimundo tried. Kimiko gave him a disgusted look. "I'm not going to try anything I swear!" he held both hands up at the disgruntled looks of both Kimiko and Clay. Senna and Omi looked at each other.

"What would you not try?" they both asked. Clay face palmed and Kimiko blushed. Dojo grinned. Those two were as innocent as they come! Oh yeah...this brought back memories….the old dragon smiled.

"Yawn…Well, I'm off kiddies. Be good and no trouble ya hear?" Dojo called. Raimundo snickered.

"Dojo….this is us you're talking. Since when do we even get in trouble?" Both he and Clay laughed while Kimiko giggled. Dojo slithered away rolling his eyes.

"Yeah…..that's what I'm worried about." He muttered. Senna yawned and crawled into Raimundo's futon. Everyone soon followed. Raimundo awkwardly slid into his futon. Senna grabbed his shirt and fell fast asleep. Omi's soft snores were heard too.

"You two are just the cutest little couple aren't you?" Kimiko teased. Raimundo glared at her.

"Hey! She asked…not me! She said she was scared and then put on this cute little whimpering…..wait, not cute but…" Raimundo tried and failed. Clay and Kimiko gave him the look. He sighed. "Ok….she's cute. But can I do? Go up to CHASE YOUNG and go 'Hey, is it okay to date your precious little sister?' yeah….I'll get my ass kicked!" Raimundo defended himself. Kimiko giggled.

"Well even if it never happens Rai…..we won't judge you. I mean….we've probably all had one crush one someone on the Heylin side without knowing it." Kimiko comforted him. Clay shook his head and shuddered.

"Well I aint crushin' on Wuya." Everyone shivered. [AN: I don't like Wuya XD] "Wait….then who you crushin' on Kimiko?" he asked. Kimiko froze.

"Uh…goodnight!" she tossed her cover above her head and stayed silent. Raimundo and Clay shrugged and went to bed. Before closing his eyes, Raimundo used his element to blow out the candles.

************Chase's lair [uh oh] ***********

"_Ok…..she's cute."_ Raimundo had said. That made Chase's blood boil. No one was allowed to touch his sister! Sure, she had forced her little look on him so she wouldn't have to sleep alone….but she was his sister! She would not leave him for the Xio Lin….he wouldn't be alone **ever**. But then something else caught his attention.

"_We've probably all had one crush on someone on the Heylin side without knowing it."_ Kimiko tried to comfort him, a blush staining her cheeks. He smirked; he had heard her phone call to that Kiki woman or someone. In truth he didn't hate Kimiko like he did Raimundo right now.

"_And gods forbid something happen to Senna and I was alone….she could come to stand in her place so I wouldn't be alone."_ Chase thought. No…..! That was extremely wrong. No one could replace Senna. However, Senna needs a mother and a girlfriend. If he could combine the two together….Chase grinned. That grin faded when he saw how peaceful Senna was in Raimundo's arms. He missed the days that she did that with him. But he wasn't twelve anymore…..he is a Heylin warlord. And if it came to it…..he would kill the monks to keep her home.

***********Review Time************

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Yow! Chase is a little scared of being alone aren't you? *Chase glares* But how cute is Senna? Needing someone to sleep with at night? Oh….Chase! Does she sleep with you at night?

Chase: ….

AWTG: Come on! You know you have!

Kimiko: He said it already right? *blushes when Chase looks at her*

AWTG: That reminds me…..if you can't see the first and most important romances then here they are: RaimundoxSenna, ChasexKimiko. The other ones will be posted maybe in the next chapter. And no…..there will be no other Heylin romances besides Jack and Chase (I suppose Senna counts…but she doesn't know her brother's evil).

Omi: Oh…do I have a person of which to be in this romance?

AWTG: Sorry Omi; you're the youngest. You can't date yet. I asked Master Fung. *Feels his stern glare* hehehe….nhuh *shivers*

Clay: Well who would I be paired up with?

AWTG: ZOMG! I know! Nevermind…..there WILL BE one more Heylin! :D

Senna: What's a…Heylin?

Everyone: 0.0 *thinking poor Senna*

Wuya: Well I'm tired of being the butt of everyone's jokes….that's Jack's job.

Jack: Hey! I rule in this fanfict! No one likes you anyway you groddy old….

Raimundo: Easy! There are ladies here! *Kimiko and Senna smile while Chase glares at him on two assaults*

AWTG: Well…..it's getting awkward so….will Chase really go through with his plans? What is Hannibal thinking? And why are my chapters getting so long? Ah well….see ya next time on Xio Lin Showdown….Fanfict Style!


	6. 6 Chase's AngerSenna's Realization

Chase Young's Heylin Secret

AN: Hey! XD I'm really impressed with how many reviews I've gotten. I tried being extra nice and upload TWO chapters at once but I ended up getting a virus on my handy laptop and had to wait and lately I had no time over Thanksgiving Break when I came back from the Bahamas (beautiful place….warm, sunny, and sexy guys!) Have my characters been well?

Chase: Hell no! That Shoku brat is in love with my sister!

Me: I know….I wrote it, which is why we are starting the story on your point of view….the first one in the whole story! I have a lot of work to do….so let's get started.

Disclaimer: I clearly made Xio Lin Showdown….when I was FIVE! DX My money comes from my job….not here. Warning: I have received my first flame…not happy but the person doesn't affect my writing thanks to:

Luna Piepier: I love your idea! In fact…..I'm using it! Way better than my old idea. Thank you! You win one free favor*.

Anya (or her sister at the least): I do like the first plan. However, the whole 'lover' idea just might give me nightmares) 0.0. BEANS CANNOT LOVE! (But I love Bean Soup/chili. XD hehehe)

**Alecritique**: I honestly LOVED your comment so much I'm putting you on here! You also have a free favor*

*Favors include the ability to DEMAND this writer to write a chosen theme of theirs with their choice of character(s). Aka; Jack /Hannibal,** Angst**.

And now….ON WITH THE POV!

6. Chase's anger

***************Chase's Lair**************

Chase's Pov

This was sickening. That _**boy**_ likes my sister. If I let this go on longer…he might even fall in love with her!

A whirling sound was heard outside. It was Jack. I grinned inwardly. The clumsy fool truly has been getting better at machinery. He dropped carefully onto the ground. He beamed like a moron however.

"Hey Chase! I'm feeling a little hyper today. Is there anything else you need me to do for ya?" he asked eagerly. I closed my eyes and thought. If Spicer is still being worth my time, I can put up with that obsessive fanboy act. However, he was still the most unbalanced creature on this planet and so forth. He would not interfere either.

"I must apologize Jack…..for Senna is not here and I have nothing to do as well….at the moment." I opened my eyes. Jack's face only brightened.

"Maybe…..I could teach you how to control my Ultra-Bots?" this question shot me completely off guard. Here…._Jack Spicer_….was planning on allowing **me** to control his best inventions? "I…..I mean…let's face it. I can't fight worth shit." He admitted. That much was true. "But I still can teach you something….maybe in return I…"

"I agree to your proposal. I will accept you as of now as my apprentice." I wasted no time. This changed everything. Jack's perfected battle machines could keep most of the monks distracted, give or take a minor casualty. "But I will need a little time before you give me even the most simplest of commands. I order you to rest for tomorrow. I will teach you and in return you teach me." I stated. Jack could barely contain himself.

"What's this I hear about an alliance with Jack?" Wuya hissed. "Ah…and who may this Senna be?" she added with a sly grin that I immediately distrusted. I growled threateningly.

"I have neither the time nor patience to deal with you today Wuya….leave my sight." I snapped. She sighed.

"Always a bother as usual." She muttered as she walked off. I ignored her as I prepared myself to attack the monks.

*************Temple at 5:40am*************

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT! IT'S A BIG ONE!" Dojo woke everyone up begrudgingly. Senna rubbed her eyes. Omi leapt up in eagerness. The others groaned.

"Dojo….can't it wait until…..tomorrow?" Raimundo yawned. Dojo rolled his eyes. He opened the scroll. A person was putting on a bracelet and grew larger.

"Sorry sport. But this one's a dangerous one. It's called the Dragon's Heart. It can give the user the ability to become a dragon, or at least use some of its magnificent powers!" he added smugly. Kimiko giggled.

"What powers could that be? Being lazy and stretching to 50ft?" she teased good-naturedly. He frowned.

"Ah…no thank you very much. It can…."

"….Allow you to breathe fire, withstand extreme temperatures, grow larger, shift shape, control the surroundings, heal others or yourself, and obtain a cute little tail when you touch it." Senna explained. They all looked at her strangely.

"Not trying to be rude, but how do you know about this Shen Gong Wu little Miss?" Clay asked. Senna shrugged.

"It just seems…..so familiar. Like it was made for me." She frowned. "Can I come with you? Maybe we'll see my brother?" she asked hopefully. Raimundo sighed.

"She has a point…..Chase will probably come after this one. After all, we'd be there and all." She squealed and gathered her belongings. Kimiko stopped the girl from getting on the now large Dojo.

"Maybe you should change into something you don't mind getting dirty." Senna nodded and raced off.

"Are you sure that it's safe for the little lady? She might even get scared if she rides Dojo." Clay asked. Raimundo jealously wondered why he was so worried. Dojo snickered.

"Actually she used to ride me all the time when Chase was still a monk here. She'll remember the thrill that's for sure. Unfortunately she would sit on me when I was still small in excitement sometimes." he winced as the others grinned. Knowing the easily excitable girl, she would do something like that.

"I'm ready…let's get going! Wait. Where **are** we going, Dojo?" Senna hopped on before anyone saw her come back. She wore a red mini dress with a grey belt. A navy jacket was in her hands should she get cold. Black rain boots covered her feet. Raimundo almost dropped his jaw. Nevertheless he climbed on and they all flew out.

"Funny….but the Dragon's Heart is pretty close to…." Dojo gulped. "Darn that Dashi! He must have done this on purpose!" he growled. The others riding his back looked at him (minus Senna, who was enjoying the wind and the height).

"Where are we to be heading to Dojo?" Omi asked. Dojo shivered.

"An old shrine that was placed right on top of…..Chase and Senna's old village." He whispered. The monks felt terrible; surely if she remembered anything she would miss her family. Raimundo gained confidence.

"Then we better get going! Go faster Dojo! The sooner the better!" they flew off, not knowing that was the worst idea ever made. 

***********Inside the Shrine************

"It's very close! I can feel it!" Wuya declared as she, Chase, and Jack searched through another part of the ancient village. Chase felt another pang of sadness as he looked at his once peaceful home village.

"Damn it! Those Xio Lin losers are coming! I told them not too!" Jack warned/whined. Wuya rolled her eyes.

"The tracker I made for…..following them is coming closer." He fibbed when he saw Chase's warning look. Wuya groaned.

"This pathetic shrine is huge! I say we destroy what is not needed and…"

"NO! This will allow the monks to notice we are here you imbecile!" Chase half lied. He certainly didn't want his ex-village to be tarnished. Wuya winced at the harshness.

"Fine….but I doubt we will find it. Dashi would certainly never put it in an obvious place." She mumbled. An idea went through Chase's head. And he hoped it was wrong; because otherwise it would cause him a lot of pain.

"I agree. We should cover more ground. Jack, alert us with a flare should the monks come close." He ordered. The two redheads nodded and split off. Since this was a Dragon Shen Gong Wu, Chase could sense it. With his head high, he walked towards the back of the shrine; where his old home had been.

****************Dojo's back [lmao] *************

"Dojo….when was there a shrine here?" Kimiko asked. Dojo sighed as he slithered towards the same direction as Chase **[AN: Unknowingly of course]** when he turned around to see if Senna could hear. She could not.

"This shrine was first just a mere celebration of Chase and Senna being accepted as part of the Temple. It was a big deal and Chase's parents couldn't have been prouder. But when they turned to the Heylin the monks at the temple told the village both children were killed by the evil lizard monster. The entire shrine is now for memory of them as brave fighters." He explained quickly as Senna caught up.

"This place…..it feels….so….familiar. But I don't know why." She fingered a small statue of an animal worshipping the sun. The monks kept quiet.

"We must hurry to find the Wu. It is a most shameful thing we haven't a book on it!" Omi sighed. Senna frowned; now understanding that Omi has no chance of ever getting slang right.

"Uh….Omi means a read on it." Kimiko explained. Everyone nodded. Omi rolled his eyes at their illogical phrases **[AN: This coming from a guy that screams out things like Cat playing Field, Dog Flipping Burgers, or Sparrow Eating Hotdog XD lmao] **and followed the moving animal that was Dojo. The others rushed to follow.

The team stopped near a rather large and untouched from time of the ancient house. This particular house must have been for the richest people at the time; it was the only one with three floors. Senna squinted at the house and gasped as a wave of memories flooded her head.

"This is…my home." She managed. The monks were shocked and saddened at the same time; she remembered. "But….what's happened to it? Everything I know is gone." She said softly. The realization that her parents might be in trouble clicked in her head. "Mother! Father!" she yelled as she raced towards the house.

"Senna…..please you must wait! Your parents are no longer…." Omi's yelled was ended by a timid hand from kimiko as they raced forward.

"Omi….she needs to find out. It's the only thing we can do." She whispered. Omi regrettably nodded. They stopped when Senna couldn't open the stone door.

"Erg! No! Let me in! Help! Anybody please! My family's inside there!" she called out, not understanding that they were all gone. Raimundo looked at Dojo, who nodded. He indicated to Clay, and gave him the sign.

"Miss Senna…." Clay asked softly. She turned. "I can push the door open for ya if you'd like." She nodded gratefully.

"Sorry Dragon of the Earth but that won't be necessary." A cold voice was heard. They all turned to see Chase staring at his old home in what seemed like grief. Senna sighed in relief.

"Chase! You need to help! Mom and Dad are still in there!" She clung to his armor within seconds. He closed his eyes.

"Our parents are gone Senna…..they have been for a long time." He said gently while carefully brushing her to the side and walking up to the door. Senna looked at him in fear. As he walked past, Chase snarled at Raimundo and Dojo. Both tensed up. He placed his hand on the door. There was a seal placed on the door that his Heylin magic could easily break. After a minute of concentrating, the door opened. He walked inside.

"…..Chase? What are you saying? They….they can't be gone! CHASE!" Senna followed right after, her eyes filled with tears. Kimiko was the first to follow her, with Raimundo, Clay, and Omi in close second. They raced past a dining room, an old kitchen, and an unknown (to them) room until they saw Chase and Senna near stairs. Senna was in front of the steps, not allowing Chase to past.

"Why…? Why didn't you tell me Chase? Why didn't we go to their graves at least for respect?" She begged. Chase looked weary as he answered his sister.

"I have Senna….you're unable to remember due to your condition. I have taken you to their graves countless times." He suddenly carried the little girl on his back. "Come…there's something I believe you should see." He trotted up the steps. The monks froze.

"Poor Senna. It must be hard to never remember your own parents." Omi said sadly. That being said, Omi has never remembered his own parents before either. Dojo shivered harshly again.

"Gu…..gu….guuyyys….." he started. They looked. "The Dragon's Heart is right up there! Chase is leading her to it with him!" he ran around in circles to try and stop the shaking. "Hurry and get it!" Raimundo raced forward.

"Is this…." He heard Senna's voice.

"Yes Senna…this was your room." Chase's, still strange to hear to the monks, soft voice answered. The cold morning air was colder up here and Raimundo shivered. When he glanced inside, he almost gasped.

The moonlight that spilled in from the large window gave the room a peaceful glow. The color had faded from the walls, if there ever was any, and also a hay-like bed was in the corner of the room. Badly damaged old toys were in another corner as well. Senna's hair caught the moonlight and Raimundo could see the inky black tresses flowing gracefully down her back. And her face was also struck by the color, giving it a lovely pale hue while she smiled and gasped and fingered her old room. _'She's __**beautiful**__.'_ Raimundo thought in awe.

Chase suddenly sensed Raimundo's growing arousal and growled dangerously. That little brat! Without warning he pushed Senna behind him.

"You can't hide from me Raimundo. Your **pheromones** are practically screaming out. And I find it _disgusting_." He clenched his fists. It was one thing to like his sister. It was another to have fantasies with her! Raimundo froze and didn't move. Chase snorted, like that would work. He reached out and threw the boy on the floor. Senna gasped.

"Raimundo….what are you doing in our old house?" she didn't ask like it was an issue like Chase did, but in an almost suspicious voice that made him look up sheepishly.

"Uh…..touring?" he tried. Even Senna pursed her lips at that horrible excuse. "….Finding something important?" he tried again. Chase glared even more.

"Even if it was for searching for the Dragon's Heart….this is our home. You would be considered stealing." He stepped closer. "And besides that fact….I have a little score to settle with you." He picked up the Brazilian. Raimundo sputtered and gasped for breath.

"Chase what are you…?" Senna gasped.

"Senna…..go downstairs. Now." He demanded. Senna had no choice but to listen to her big brother. She raced downstairs. "And as for you….I heard your little conversation with the fire and earth monks." He snarled. Raimundo's already deprived face grew a sick gray color. He threw the wind dragon to the ground in disgust. "Did you truly believe that I wouldn't watch over her?" He roared. Raimundo coughed.

"S…..so? What if she likes me back?" He asked in an attempt to sound brave. "You keep her locked up in your _dungeon_ and all she wants is someone to be around. What if I could give her that?" He shot at him. Chase's eyes widened. Would Senna truly want that? He shook the thought away.

"That doesn't mean I give my consent." He growled before throwing Raimundo out of the second story window **[AN: Don't worry, he won't be hurt too badly from the fall]** and jumped out. Kimiko and Senna were outside when they saw the two men land. They screamed while Chase mercilessly attacked Raimundo.

"My friends….why does Chase fight Raimundo with much anger?" Omi asked with fear. Kimiko gulped.

"I think that Chase might have found out Rai's feelings for Senna." She whispered. Clay growled. "Chase! Stop! You're scaring Senna!" Kimiko tried to calm down the hysterical girl. Chase paused when he heard her sobs. He dropped the boy on the ground.

Raimundo had seen better days. Chase had broken one of his legs and fractured a few ribs. His entire body was covered in bruises; gone was the bronze-tan skin he was so proud of. What wasn't bruised was bleeding uncontrollably. Chase blinked; had he really done all that over a crush on his sister? **[AN: I don't think I made it clear on why Chase is like this: he has empty bird nest syndrome, which makes him very possessive and unable to accept Senna going somewhere without him or with someone else]**

"Ch….Chase! Why did you do that?" Senna screamed. A snicker was heard.

"Oh…..you poor, poor child. Has your mean big brother made you cry?" Chase snarled at the bean like creature.

"Hannibal Bean…..why am I not surprised that you are here?" he gashed his teeth forcefully together; he will not transform in front of Senna. The ugly bean gave him a yellowed teeth smile.

"Oh come on now! You can't still hold a grudge on something that happened so long ago! But then again….Senna needs to die!" He laughed as he held up a particular Shen Gong Wu. "Sphere of Yun!" he cried, trapping Chase and the other monks (not counting Raimundo) inside one large impenetrable field. Clay and Chase pounded on the thick walls. "Oppsie….did I do that?" Hannibal grinned in fake innocence. Senna stared at the large creature in shock.

"…" she winced when he came over, but when he tried to touch her she screamed. "AHHH! A BUG!" she held up her hand and a pinkish orange light suddenly surrounded them all. The Sphere of Yun released the people inside and Hannibal was the one inside now. "Eh? What just….happened?" Senna blinked. Dojo gasped and twitched.

"No! It can't be! Senna is…..the Dragon of Heart!" he yelled. Chase looked at his sister with wide eyes. Raimundo's eyes popped open, and Omi did the same thing as Chase.

"….Dragon? I can't be a dragon….that's impossible." Senna looked at the real dragon. Dojo shook his head.

"The Dragon of Heart is the only one who truly can control the Dragon Heart, and is the balance of the Heylin and Xio Lin. The prophecy states that the Dragon of Heart would be good but is raised by evil until they unlock their powers, where they become the true balance of good and evil." He finished unnecessarily dramatic. Hannibal growled.

"WUYA!" he roared. Within an instant, Wuya snatched the Sphere of Yun from Omi's hands and freed him, tossing two Shen Gong Wus. "And now, Sphere of Yun!" He trapped only Chase inside this time. "Zing Zom Bone!" he yelled and shot it at Senna!

"Urgh…!" She bent over, trying to resist the effects of the powerful Shen Gong Wu. "Ch….Ch….!" she reached for her brother. Kimiko was tackled by Wuya with Omi right next to her. Clay was being held by one of Hannibal's many arms. Raimundo was still unable to move. Dojo was nowhere to be found.

"Senna…..no!" Omi screeched. Chase knew his sister was no longer in her right mind so he transformed. The new power from his fists started to crack the powerful shield. Senna twisted and fought with all her power. Hannibal growled.

"What's going on? Why aint this girl listening to my control yet?" Omi squirmed under Wuya's weight.

"As…..the Dragon…..gah!" he couldn't breathe. Wuya rolled her eyes and him into Hannibal's tentacles. "Oh…I thank you **[AN: Trust Omi to thank the bad guys -_-'']**. But as I was saying….the Dragon of Heart is the most powerful of us all, even more powerful than the water!" everyone but Senna rolled their eyes again. "If trained correctly, the Heart dragon can be impermeable to Shen Gong Wu besides its own….the Dragon Heart." He explained. Hannibal growled.

"No one's seen that Wu and we came all this way to get here! It's a fake! Zing Zom Bone!" he yelled at Senna, twice. The poor girl couldn't fight it after being called three times. Her gold eyes dimmed into gray and she had a blank glazed look. Chase, who had been steadily breaking his prison, froze. "Finally! Oh Senna darling, come here." He held up a piece of glass. It was a very sharp and dangerous piece of glass.

Then a series of events happened. Chase regained his senses and pounded on the glass again. Kimiko fought to get out from under the surprisingly heavy witch. Clay attempted to grab the piece of glass. Omi yelled at Senna to awaken. And poor Senna walked in a controlled like state towards Hannibal.

"That's a good girl. Now take this shard and pierce yer own heart!" he commanded. Senna reached for the glass. Chase managed to break free. Raimundo, who had been awake this whole time, noticed it would be impossible for even Chase to reach her in time.

"Typhoon boom…wind." He said weakly and pushed Chase forwards even faster. Just as Senna was about to drive the shard into her heart, Chase grabbed the piece and drove it into Hannibal. Hannibal screamed and dropped Omi and Clay.

Still in dragon form, Chase drove the shard deeper until it pierced Hannibal's heart. The legume died immediately. Wuya gasped; she was in big trouble. Senna regained control of herself. And looked right at Chase.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked, scampering away from him. Chase realized what had happened. The other monks that had been helping up Raimundo looked to see what happened.

"Senna…it's me; your older brother." He pleaded. Senna shook her head.

"No! My brother isn't a dragon! I know that can't be! He…"

"Senna…." Chase slowly transformed back. "It's really me." Her horrified eyes ended up betraying her.

"You…lied to me Chase…" she said slowly. Chase looked at her incredulously. "You hurt Raimundo, lied to me about me being a Dragon, and lied that you were too. Why…why?" she shook her head in sadness. "Do you not trust me anymore big brother? Is there more lies to come?" her eyes were filled with tears. Without waiting for an answer, Senna ran away, surprisingly fast, but then again, she was immortal and a Dragon.

"…" Chase hadn't even seen her run off; his mind was replaying the scene over and over again in his head. Raimundo coughed.

"Hey Lizard-Boy! Senna and Wuya are missing! Not a good combination." Raimundo shouted. Chase looked around in shock. Wuya must have taken this as an opportunity to run either after Senna or escape. He doubted it was the latter of the choices so he ran off without regarding an apology but that was expected. Raimundo groaned as the others lifted him up.

"You okay Rai? Besides the obvious?" Kimiko added hastily. Raimundo groaned again.

"No…..and I have a feeling it's gonna get worse." He muttered darkly. A loud panting was heard.

"Guys…..I found the….found the….." Dojo was back, and panting like the out-of-shape dragon he was. He was holding a golden bracelet. Clay plucked the bracelet out of his green arms and stared at it intently.

"Dojo…..I don't mean to yank yer cattle, but this aint no heart." He stated. Dojo wheezed for a few moments.

"Trust me….it is! Dashi knew Senna was the Dragon of Heart so clearly he wanted to make it so that only she could use it. This will save her from….." he looked around. "Hey…..where did Chase, Wuya, and Senna go?" he blinked. Omi answered quickly.

"Senna learned of Chase's Dragon form and grew distressed at his lies and ran away, and Wuya had done the same so Chase decided to follow after them and not wait for us and now you are here!" he answered in one long sentence. Dojo sighed.

"Oh great…..and to think I had actually searched for that thing!" he mumbled. The monks ignored him until Raimundo let out another hiss of pain. "Oh wait! The Dragon's Heart can heal people! So it should heal Raimundo!" he jumped up cheerfully. Kimiko puckered her lips.

"Uh….Dojo? Isn't Senna the only one who can control it?" Dojo's excitement deflated rapidly.

"Then we need to get going and find her! Chase wasn't exactly going easy on Rai; he looks pretty bad this time." Clay voiced. Raimundo was too tired and in pain to disagree. He was definitely sure he could never use his right arm again. And he felt gaps where some teeth should have been. With help from his teammates he got back on Dojo.

"Alright Dojo…we need to find her. And fast." Raimundo whispered before he passed out. Dojo flew off into the sky.

*************AN and company***********

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Oh…..poor Senna. Finding out her big brother had been lying to her all this time. And even worse…..poor Raimundo was barely kept alive. Now the only one who can save him is Senna herself, but she ran away. That is Meg-Depression, man. On the good news, Hannibal is dead! XD

Chase: And who is to be credited with that success? *Smirks*

ATWG: You…but then again you also almost killed Raimundo and now your sister thinks you're a huge liar. *Chase's smirk fades away* Sorry Chase but you know it was true. *Pats his back in sympathy, which he growls at*

Clay: Easy there, Chase…..we gotta bigger problem. Wuya could have Senna right now.

Kimiko: Hey, I know this is out of content…..but has anyone seen Jack? I know he was with the Heylin at one point. *Blushes when Chase raises an eyebrow at her*

Jack: Uh…..I'm right here.

Omi: Jack Spicer! Why have you been squatting low in the sand while we were fighting? *Everyone besides Omi and Senna glare at writer*

Raimundo: Lying low in the grass Omi. I blame AnimeGirl here.

AWTG: Hey, it's in his character! I had to! And don't call me that!

Jack: Anyways…..I was actually…..mmphhh!

Chase: Did you just throw a brick at his head?

AWTG: *insulted* That's a fruitcake you ingrates! Christmas is coming up and so is my birthday! I should have the next chapter done exactly the day before my birthday, a gift to my viewers. Once again I'm really sorry about how late it took me, but when the only computer in the house is damaged, it takes a long time! Plus I had to restore some of this chapter. See you all soon!


	7. 7 Runaway Senna and her Big Stand

Chase Young's Heylin Secret

AN: Yo! This isn't my birthday….not even close! But I wanted to get this short one out ASAP so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Christy Hui is my mom so I do own it. The money I make from this is clearly not to be told to you or you would be jealous!

7. Runaway Senna and her Big Stand

********Chase's thoughts/POV*********

"_I am such a fool! Not only did I scare Senna like I knew I would….I probably scared Kimiko out of her crush on me. Damn it….why does life mock me?"_ I thought to myself in secluded dread. I killed the perpetrator who was the cause of this mess, yes I admit that, but I might have lost something much more important; my family. Senna will have to forget who I am before she can trust me again. And what if…..I shudder to admit this….what if Raimundo was right?

'…_..S….so? What if she likes me back?' …'all she wants is someone to be around. What if I could give her that?'_ The boy had been such a smart aleck despite the fact that he had been suffering my immature rage. And the look on her face from when she was at the sleepover in his arms…..

"Damn it." I growled. I heard Jack's helipack whine next to me. I was not in the mood unless he could…..wait a second.

"Chase! I know where she is! Wuya is following her but she's near that beach over there!" he called as I sped away. I saw the Dragons going in the same direction as me; they must be following me in hopes of finding her. It doesn't matter; I need to get to Senna before Wuya can. I transform once more to enhance my speed.

********Jack's POV*******

Chase ran off pretty fast when I told him the fastest way to Senna. I'm glad I keep that tracker with me or I wouldn't have been able to warn him! Man….I still can't believe that not only is **Chase Young**, Prince of Darkness, is letting **me** help him, Jack Spicer, Evil _Teen_ Genius…..but he also has an awesome little sister.

"_A bit of a crybaby though."_ I thought to myself but hey….she's like what? Eleven years old? I'd be scared-shit if I just saw my older brother turn into a dragon for the first time. Those lying monks are right behind me I can tell. Didn't I tell them if I gave them back that first Shen Gong Wu I could call the next one for free? Wait…..Senna was with them…..oh, they wanted to switch off I bet! Yeah, give back the girl in exchange for the Wu. Genius!

"Jack Spicer!" That over juiced lemon head called to me. I sighed as I flew higher to be able to see them. Holy hell did Raimundo look jacked up (no pun intended)! The guy was bleeding all over the place and breathing pretty badly. I felt a little sorry for him, but why should I? I'm Heylin….they're Xiao Lin!

"What? I'm a little busy here!" I grumbled. Kimiko glared at me. Omi tried again.

"Jack Spicer…..what will happen if Chase finds Senna?" he asked. That surprised me. Chase will take her home obviously. I told him that. He looked unappeased. "Surely after being lied to all this time she would never come back. We are planning on letting her stay with us so she can become a real Dragon. And you are not to interfere!" he glared. Uh…..if you didn't want me to stop you why would you tell me?

"Well we were hoping you would have enough sense to agree!" Kimiko snapped at me. Opps…spoke out loud. "Chase may have been trying to protect her but now he's clearly way too overprotective over her. She needs space." Kimiko tried again, this time with a softer tone. I still didn't agree.

"Whatever…..you wanna get yourself killed, you try and take her away from him. I'm not!" I flew off. I could see them finally as me and the monks landed at the same time.

*****Normal POV****

"Come now child…I won't let Chase hurt you. Join me and we can make him apologize on his knees." Wuya tried to coax Senna to her. Senna was terrified at the last sentence. She tried to step back but almost fell off the steep cliff hanging right above the beach. Chase appeared in his human form. Jack and the Xiao Lin also surrounded her. She was paralyzed.

"Senna don't listen to Wuya! She's a groddy old bitch anyway!" Jack yelled to her, earning an indignant glare from Wuya. "And a traitor!" he added just to piss her off even more. Senna never took her eyes off her brother; as if she blinked he would disappear or worse; turn back into that beast.

"Senna…." He took a step to her, his hand stretched out to grab her hand. She instinctually moved towards him. But she reminded herself that he had lied to her about herself and his own form. Actually she **didn't** hate the fact that he was a lizard; it just startled her at first. But the fact that he didn't trust her enough to show her hurt her feelings.

"Why should I believe any of you?" She stated. The monks were shocked; why would she not trust them? They only helped her. She answered that. "Omi, Kimiko, Clay…..Rai," she winced at his injuries. "You knew that my brother was evil and a dragon. Why didn't you tell me? Dojo…..you knew me too from a long time ago you said. Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered. Dojo paled at Chase's glare.

"Iyuh….I…uh..." he stumbled. She gave up on waiting for him to answer her.

"Jack…..you tried to steal from me." She pointed out quickly. She had read about that in her diary earlier.

"Nuh uh! Chase wanted me to make it last longer so you could have more freedom! I asked you if I could see it…..I didn't try to steal it! I made it!" he defended himself. Senna blinked. He didn't seem to be lying like the others.

"Wuya…..you tried to kill me and my brother." No amount of excuses could help the witch. She didn't even say her brother's faults. Raimundo coughed. She looked at him with worry. Chase had hurt him really bad. She was surprised he was even awake.

"Senna…you can't run away from lies and mistakes…..everyone makes them. I made millions of them. You need to go back with Chase." Everyone stared at him. Wuya laughed.

"You stupid boy! Senna clearly is too afraid of him turning into that ugly beast that he really is!" the witch cackled. Chase growled even though he felt it was true. Senna growled too, shocking everyone since she was such a sweet girl.

"Actually Wuya…you don't know me that well. In fact you don't know me at all! Chase's Dragon form isn't ugly! I just didn't expect my brother to be able to turn into one!" she snapped. Chase's mouth popped open. She wasn't scared of him. "But I am tired of everyone deciding for me! I may not be the smartest, strongest, meanest girl out there but I can at least speak for myself! I won't let you people order me anymore!" Senna yelled. Chase was not upset. No…..he was proud. His little sister actually stood up for herself.

"Senna…we're sorry…." Kimiko said sadly. Senna shook her head.

"No no! I don't want to hear sorry! I don't need pity!" she took a step backwards, purposely trying to fall to the water. Chase knew this.

"Senna! Step away from there!" he yelled as he jumped forward. The cliff beneath her gave way from age, and she began to fall.

"…..!" She reached for her brother. Chase made a grab for her but was suddenly grabbed by a stone warrior conjured by Wuya. Jack was unconscious. Apparently while Senna declared herself, Wuya slowly was attempting to take out the rest to either kill the girl or kidnap her. Apparently it was the latter. "Chase!" she screamed as she began to rapidly plunge towards the sea.

"SENNA!" Everyone screamed.

*********AN Notes********

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Yo! I decided to actually make a quick short chapter so that it stays interesting. I promise the next one will be longer and…..gahh! *Tries to breathe even though Chase has her throat*

Chase: You bitch! You killed my sister! *Transforms*

AWTG: Did….not….! Cliff…hanger…. *Is released*

Raimundo: Why the hell would you do that!

AWTG: Well if you two would let me explain…..I would be more than happy to explain *Waits….* I will have another chapter out before my birthday, that is true enough. But I feel a little greedy. I have gotten 21 reviews so far. I want to have 30 by time it is December 14th and that isn't a lot of time. I will still post the chapter the day before my birthday regardless, but I won't put in the best details and it will be a less actiony chapter. I know my biggest fans don't want that. Plus I wanted a tiny break.

Kimiko: What from? You said you have tons of time! *Glares*

AWTG: Eh? Did I say that? Ah….no. I moved schools and need to adjust. Plus it's almost my birthday so I wanna get stuff to be ready. And I'm in my new school's play. I kinda wanted to get this out. Remember last chapter?

Clay: *Cringes* you took four weeks to do that one!

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Exactly. So I will see all of my loyal fans later! And don't worry! Senna isn't dead nor shall she ever! Then the story would be over! See you before my birthday!


	8. 8 A heartfelt moment

Chase Young's Heylin Secret

AN: Merry Christmas! (And happy Hanukah/Kwanza to all the other gift giving holiday celebrators) I am very pleased with this certain chapter because…..it….is…..EPIC! My birthday, if you can't guess, is tomorrow; the 19th of this wonderful winter land I call home :P Anyway, since I love you guys and thank the ones who made me get past my first flame, I give this to you as a birthday gift from me! Please sit back, relax, and eat a piece of cake for me! Warning! Cuteness and affection near the end! XD

Disclaimer: I actually sold this to Christy Hui 50 years ago so I do have ownership. I make 2 cents a second every 90 years so yea I want money! ;)

My new favorite person in the world….Alecritique! Thank you so much for being such a passionate reviewer! I love how long they are too! You are a very detailed person. *Virtually hugs* this one is for you! Oh and before we begin, a few people have asked how to pronounce Senna's name. Se-N-Ah. Or I suppose Zen-Ah, but with a S.

8. A Heartfelt Moment

*******Senna's POV******

"SENNA!" I could hear them all. Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Raimundo…Chase. I never meant to actually fall; I was just doing a fake out. I once saw Chase do that. He would make it seem like he was defeated and comeback quickly. When did I see that? I hate my memory. It doesn't matter anymore. I can't stop myself.

"Dojo!" someone…..I think Omi, called. Suddenly a big green thing flew under me, catching me just before I landed on the sand. I glanced at a large big headed dragon that was Dojo. He smiled and sighed in relief.

"Kid you gotta watch what you do; we almost lost ya there. Come on. You have to save Raimundo. After all, you are the only one who can control the Dragon's Heart! Oh, and Chase is worried about you." He shivered at the last part.

Dragon's Heart…..was that a Shen Gong Wu? I'm sure I've heard of it but then again I can't really be sure. And why am I the only one who can save Raimundo? He needs my help? I bet it has to do with Chase…..something he did I bet [AN: Remember: Senna forgets things very easily] I better find out. But for now, I'm just glad I didn't die. An ugly greenish glow is coming from up above the cliff.

"Dojo-kun*, can you tell me what's going on up there?" I asked. Dojo sighed; that isn't good…. I think.

"Wuya is attacking everyone! She already took out Jack and Omi, and I think she's fighting Clay right now! Hold on tight, this isn't going to be a smooth ride!" He warned before shooting upwards. I had a fleeting moment of seeing Kimiko and Clay work together to fight a big ugly gray thing. Chase was fighting Wuya by himself and Raimundo…

Raimundo was looking really bad. His bronze skin was covered in blue and black spots. His eyes were closed, and I wasn't sure if he was breathing. Dojo was suddenly hit by a green light. We crashed to the ground. I was unharmed. I shook Dojo's now tiny form.

"Dojo-kun…..Dojo-kun!" I shook him gently. He groaned and handed me a golden bracelet. It is beautiful; a carving of a dragon holding something on its thick band. It is embroidered by lots of jewels. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I got the message immediately. "Okay….please be careful!" I shouted as I raced up to Raimundo. Sure enough, he was barely breathing. "Raimundo!" I gasped. I put on the bracelet. I knew how to work it. "Dragon's Heart!" I called.

*********Raimundo's POV [Yay] *********

"Raimundo!" I…I can hear someone. Who is it? Damn it…..can't they just leave me in peace so I can die already? I can't take this pain anymore…ahhhhh. It's already leaving. I guess this is what dying feels like. Wait a minute; I'm breathing. What the hell?

"Raimundo…wake up please!" a melodic voice cried out. I felt wetness fall on my cheek. Whoever is crying, they shouldn't be with such a pretty voice. I forced my eyes open. I wish I had done it sooner.

Senna was crying…..for me! I hated to see those golden orbs cry, so much. Her onyx black hair was falling over her shoulders and onto my chest….she was that close to me. A weird goldish glow was illuminating her fragile face, making it look even prettier. As soon as she saw I was awake she threw her arms around me, and even stranger, it didn't hurt.

"Raimundo…Raimundo!" her voice was muffled by my Shoku robes. I lifted my arm, it was almost completely healed. I guess I must have been out for a while. And it's nighttime and…..WUYA AND CHASE ARE FIGHTING? I groaned as I tried to push myself up. Senna got off of me immediately and pushed me down. "Raimundo…..don't try to move. I just finished healing you. You're okay right?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh…yeah, but what's going on? How long was I out?" I rubbed my head. Damn it, it still hurts. Senna saw this and raised her right arm to the spot I was hurt. A gold bracelet was on her arm. _"Wait a minute….is that the….?"_ I thought before she spoke.

"We almost lost you there Raimundo-kun. You've been hurt for about three hours Kimiko said. I almost fell off a cliff and Wuya had been fighting my brother and the Xiao Lin for a while. Dojo-kun saved me and Wuya is winning. Well, she's fighting hand to hand with Chase but still…." I don't want to hear anymore fear in her voice.

"I get it….I better help to…." I couldn't help but stare at her butt. Not because I'm being a guy but that she has a TAIL. It looked similar to Chase's but it was black with green spikes instead of the other way around. "When did you grow a tail?" I asked. Senna blushed.

"Um….it's because I'm wearing the Dragon's Heart. That's why you're better already. Actually it reverses time so you grew a tooth too." She checked all over to see if she needed to heal anywhere else.

"I'm going to fight Senna. Chase would owe me that much to let me help him. I stood up even though a particular area wasn't healed yet. But in no way was I letting her heal **that** **[AN: Laugh if you understand. :D]. **"Let me go….please Senna." I added kindly. She stood for a moment and let me pass. Now it gets good….

******Normal POV******

"Oh come now Chase…..you really think you're going to win against me when Hannibal had given me back my full power?" Wuya slurred as she lazily punched back. In all honesty, Chase was holding back too. He was still in his human form.

"Ha…..don't be so sure of that…..when I'm done with you, you will be wishing you were a ghost!" he shot back. Wuya shivered at the deep growl in his warning. Kimiko took this as an advantage and shot towards her.

"Cat's Eye Draco….Aero Sparrow!" the attack landed perfectly. Kimiko landed next to Chase and gave a small smile that was meant for being triumphant but instead caused Chase to smile back. Wuya was none the wiser. "Raimundo!" Kimiko gasped. Everyone turned around to see Raimundo was in perfect condition again. A normal person would have thought he had never been in a fight two hours ago.

"Miss me?" he taunted before launching into his element. "Typhoon Boom, Wind! Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula!" he used every ounce of his strength to knock Wuya down, including her rock monsters. Chase was impressed. He never knew that the Wind Dragon was so powerful. But then again, he had been spending his time trying to get Omi for Senna's sake.

"You're alive? I thought Chase wasted you!" Wuya shrieked. Raimundo snickered and Chase grinned.

"Even you Wuya can understand the powers of the Dragon's Heart…..unless you truly are that pathetic." Chase taunted.

"Wha…..what?" She paled an ugly contrasting with her olive skin. Chase snickered.

"Although I still have my suspicions against him, Raimundo was healed back to perfect health by my sister. Clearly that should be enough for even a simpleton like you to figure out." Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo laughed at the witch. Her face grew purple with rage.

"You better watch what you say Chase….I'm not through yet!" She snarled. Chase merely laughed as he landed a suddenly much stronger punch to her cheek. She needed an idea and fast. Suddenly she spotted Senna healing Omi and near a newly awakened Jack Spicer. She growled and picked up the Zing Zom Bone.

"Forget it…..Senna is untouchable to Shen Gong Wu while wearing the Dragon's Heart." He had seen where her target was. Wuya smirked. "What is it Wuya? Finally going senile in your old age?" he taunted.

"Who said I was aiming at her? Zing Zom Bone!" too late did Chase realize her true objective. Jack was struck by the Wu and attacked Senna. She shrieked as the Dragon's Heart was removed from her arm. Wuya snickered as she screamed out the Wu's name once more. "Now Senna, ATTACK CHASE YOUNG!" she ordered. Senna's eyes dimmed and she replaced the Dragon's Heart back on her arm.

"Dragon's Heart…fire!" Senna's voice wasn't her own. It was a demonic version. Chase was at loss. Surely he couldn't harm his own sister. Hands at his sides he took the full blow to her attack. Kimiko gasped.

"Senna, please stop this! It's Kimiko! You need to wake up! Chase is your brother….not your enemy!" she tried to call out, but was rendered unconscious when Senna's fire (although unable to harm her since it was her element) slammed her against a tree nearby. She was out immediately.

Clay couldn't hit a girl, not even Wuya. So he was also taken out by a massive fireball that had come his way.

Chase, singed at little by the attack, made no effort to fight his precious little sister. He was rendered helpless as his sister punched and clawed at him with vacant eyes. Pieces of his armor were breaking off from the force of the Dragon's Heart. But he would never hurt the last most important thing in the world to him.

Raimundo was in complete pain. He felt the same way as Chase; he could never touch her to harm her. But he did have an idea.

"Typhoon Boom…..Wind!" he shot himself at Wuya. Immediately as he tackled her the effects of the Shen Gong Wu left Jack and Senna. But it came at a cost.

Chase had taken quite a lot of hits. Since he had done no effort to stop her he was actually wounded. His armor was missing at certain places and his face and hair was slightly burned. Clay had massive burns all over his body as well. His trademark hat was singed around the edges. Kimiko had no burns but a cracked rib. Omi was unconscious still. Senna blinked. She was horrified. Jack just stared, dumbfounded.

"Chase!" she shrieked, running to her injured brother. He fell to his knees in exhaustion. "Chase…..I'm sorry…I'm sorry." She wailed in his shoulder. Raimundo found a particular Wu at that moment. He glared at the injured witch.

"Sphere of Yun!" Wuya was now trapped in the glass. No matter how hard she pounded, she couldn't escape. _"That was one less moron to deal with"_, he thought. Turning back to his team he winced. To think all this happened since Senna found out about her brother's Heylin side. Kimiko struggled to stand. He helped her and proceeded to help Clay and Omi. Kimiko staggered to Chase's and Senna's side.

"Senna…?" she reached for the girl. Senna shook her head; Chase had closed his eyes minutes ago and she feared the worst. Kimiko checked his pulse. It was fine. He was probably tired after all the stress and ordeal.

"What did I do? What did I do to need to kill….my own brother!" Senna clutched his body even tighter. Kimiko smoothed Senna's tangled hair. "I can't feel his heartbeat…." She murmured. Kimiko nodded in understanding. Chase was immortal; so he wouldn't need a heartbeat. Not anymore at least. But Senna didn't know yet.

"Senna…..I'm going to make him feel better for you….okay?" she asked the little girl kindly. Senna looked at her hopefully and wiped her eyes. Kimiko always kept bandages and aspirin just in case (although the aspirin was mostly for when Omi acted sexist or Raimundo boasted a lot). After tending to her own wounds, she began to work on Chase. Senna watched in silence.

"Why?" Kimiko heard. She turned to the younger girl. "….Why would you do this even if I hurt you too? And I already know he's…." she squeezed her eyes shut.

"He doesn't have a heartbeat anymore Senna. He probably hasn't for the last 1500 years. He's still alive anyway. And I….actually we all know you never meant harm. Wuya, being the annoying bitch she always was….tricked you. She tricked all of us." Kimiko added quietly as she turned back to Chase. Senna looked over to see Omi shake hands with Jack for some reason. She blushed when Raimundo pulled a quivering Dojo out from a bush and grin at her. Kimiko didn't miss it.

"Senna…..are….you crying?" Chase was awake again, but barely. Senna squealed and gently lifted her brother's head into her lap. "…" Chase, being completely exhausted, fell back asleep in his sister's lap. Raimundo waltzed over.

"Hey…..everybody get on Dojo…..we all gotta get to the temple." He glared at Wuya, who was almost forgotten. "Changing Chopsticks!" he shrunk her and carried her in his pocket. He lifted Chase off the ground and placed him on Dojo's back. Dojo stiffened.

"Hey….Hey…HEY! I do not allow Heylin masterminds on my back you hear me?" he gulped, scared the man, from hunger and fatigue, would wake up and eat him on the spot. Raimundo rolled his eyes. He helped up Kimiko and Senna.

"So? You allow Senna don't you?" he pointed out. Dojo grumbled in response. Hey Spicer, you better come too. That watch thing looks busted." He called out. Jack scowled.

"I'm only coming because of that! And…..I don't want my supplier hurt!" he added to sound cool. Dojo started off with Jack following.

********Temple********

"I see…..so all this happened within one morning?" Master Fung asked when they finished their stories. Chase and Kimiko were both sent to the medical tower since they were the most injured. Senna had gone up there to check on them. The remaining monks (and Jack) nodded. "So it is. What happened to Wuya?" he asked. Raimundo snickered as he pulled out the Sphere. Wuya was still pounding inside of it. Jack grabbed it suddenly.

"Oh….I've been dying to do this…..HOW'S IT FEEL TO BE SMALL AND INSIGNIFICANT NOW BITCH?" he laughed as he shook the ball viciously. Raimundo and Dojo snickered but stopped at Master Fung's expression. He quickly swiped the ball away. "Hey! I wanna finish my revenge!" Jack pouted. Wuya looked very green from the inside. Omi spoke up.

"My friends….we have a most unusual issue we must consider. Chase Young, although evil, has the Dragon of Heart for a sister. She cannot stay with the side of evil, as it will disbalance us all!" Omi explained. Jack snorted.

"Uh….you just said it Cheeseball…..she's CHASE YOUNG'S sister! He won't let her go. He told me anyway." Jack lied. Omi pondered.

"Perhaps….but surely she will be safer here than with him!" he decided. Even Clay and Raimundo were disagreeing at this statement.

"Uh….sorry little fella, but if we didn't find Senna in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Kimiko wouldn't have a broken rib, Chase wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't be stuck talking to Jack." Clay pointed out.

"I'm right here you know…" Jack glared dangerously. Everyone ignored him as they tried to understand the severity of their issue.

*******Up in the Medical tower******

Senna's POV

I couldn't help but just sit there and watch as Kimiko and Chase slept. The monks assured me that big brother would be fine. Kimiko, however, was on the brink of never walking again. As it turned out, when her back landed on the tree with such force it cracked many of her spine thingies (Senna doesn't know what they are) and also broke her rib. I felt horrible. I don't understand how I'm supposed to be forgiven. If Kimiko never wakes up….I'll lose my only friend that's a girl.

"Mmm….." Kimiko shuffled in her sleep. I thought about waking her up to see if she was okay, but decided not to. "Chase…Senna…." She murmured. I blinked; did she still like me? But why did she call Chase's name? "Chase…so…cute…" Kimiko was blushing. I couldn't help but grinned happily. Kimiko liked Chase! That's so cute! Even better, if they fell in love and lived together forever, I could have a best friend AND a sister! I have a lot of work to do. I smiled to myself as I thought out a plan while tiptoeing quietly out.

*****Chase POV****

A small groan escaped me as I awoke in a familiar room. With a snarl to my whereabouts and a hiss of pain in my abdomen I fell back to the bed. I looked around to see if I was actually alone. Imagine my surprise when I saw the Fire Dragon…..Kimiko.

She looked like she had it worse than me. I could even see a back brace on her. Senna did us both some harsh damage. I don't care…..she's my baby sister I could never stay mad at her. Kimiko winced in her sleep.

"Senna…Chase…...don't go…..miss you…." she moved rather uncomfortably. To say I was surprised was an understatement. She was actually admitting she loved my sister and me. I haven't blushed in 300 years and it felt….nice I suppose. With a surprising amount of energy I stroked the girl's cheek. Her oceanic orbs fluttered open softly. They pierced right into me and I froze; my hand still on her face. "Chase? What are you….?" She stopped and was blushing deeply when I continued stroking and feeling every inch of her soft pointed chin. She turned her head on her pillow as I pulled myself closer to her face, removing my hand entirely.

"I….want to thank you for attempting to save my sister, for being her friend, and keeping her happy. I don't know how to repay you though in Xiao Lin form though." I could see my reflection in those shocked blue orbs and I could see a mischievous look in hers as she leaned in closer and closer.

"No one said you need to follow our rules…" she teased. I smirked and leaned in. our lips all but nearly touched when I heard shouting and footsteps scramble up the tower steps. With an annoyed glare I flicked off the yet to come intruder and slumped back into my bed. With a rather embarrassed giggle, Kimiko closed her eyes and willed herself to not smile or frown. I decided one of us should be awake and glared when Clay and Raimundo along with a slightly winded Jack slam open the door. This shocked Kimiko and she yelped as her back didn't accept her jolt of shock.

*******Jack's POV*******

Geez…..that Raimundo can be such a dick sometimes; slamming open the door…..they could have been sleeping or being treated with surgery or something. Asshole. Chase was glaring mostly at him anyway so I stepped to the side, knowing Chase and his awesomeness he would fight Raimundo again.

"What do you need now worm?" Chase asked coldly as he handed Kimiko her PDA she always used since she dropped it in shock. Wait what? Since when is Chase Young nice to Kimiko Tohomiko? Something's up I can feel it. But at least I'm not the worm anymore! Raimundo just smirked.

"Here's your maid back for starters." I had to suppress a laugh as Wuya in ball form was tossed to the evil Heylin leader. He caught it with mild amusement. Wuya was definitely given a hell of a time. The boys and I decided to set aside our hatred for an hour and played a game where you had to kick the ball with your ankle and try not to let it fall to the ground. Pretty evil if you ask me. "Second…..we're not gonna let you stay here any longer…..once you're healed take Senna and go." I was surprised. Raimundo actually allowed Senna to…..what the hell am I saying? Chase would have taken her anyway!

"Uncharacteristically I should thank you shouldn't I?" Chase smirked. Kimiko's eyes almost bugged out and Clay's jaw dropped to the floor. "After all, this worthless whore almost was the death of me and the destruction of my sister. However, I still do not trust you." He ended coldly. I wonder why; Raimundo saved us all and crap.

"Don't worry. Aint expecting ya too." Raimundo sneered back. He's such a cocky jackass. "Anyways…we have one rule." He smirked. Chase raised an eyebrow. "Senna stays with us for a full month every four months so we can train her Xiao Lin side. The other eight she's all yours." He finished. I paled. Oh this would not end well. Chase's face turned dark with rage. He stood up violently.

"I will not….."

"Okay….as long as I can see him every once in a while when I'm with you guys." Senna stepped in casually with a smile. Chase froze. Raimundo's eyes glinted with sudden need to be polite and respectful. "Chase lie down….you're still hurt." Senna pleaded as she walked right past Raimundo and gently pressed on her brother's leg for him to sit down. He listened not just to appease her but because it was starting to hurt to stand now. Kimiko smiled at the young girl that was secretly trying to get her and Chase together.

"Senna…..I don't trust you being here. Ever since you met the monks there has been constant attack on either side on the Xiao Lin and Heylin. You got hurt as well." He added. Senna raised an eyebrow. He turned her around so people could see the large cut on her back near her neck. Everyone felt horrible. That mark looked like a slash from Hannibal before he died. Everyone winced. Senna didn't even seem to feel it. She shrugged.

*******Raimundo's POV******

Great…..I wasn't fast enough to keep her from getting hurt. Maybe we aren't capable of watching her for a month…SHUT UP DUMBASS! YOU WANT HER HERE! Gah why did you have to turn out so cute Senna? Why? I froze when she turned, and I swear to whatever god is out there, right at me and smiled sweetly. She placed a hand on that stupid liz….I mean Chase.

"Big brother….you and Kimiko are still hurt and tired. Get to know each other better if you'd like." She offered. Kimiko and Chase were looking at her in either Are-You-Out-Of-Your-Freaking-Mind or Why-Are-You-So-Innocent looks. Either way, the girl was way too oblivious to know they would never get to know each other on good terms **[AN: I LOVE irony ;D]**.

"Um….Miss Senna don't you wanna lie down yourself?" Clay offered. I mentally hit myself for not thinking of that first. She giggled.

"I feel fine….but thank you." She looked at me. "Can you help me Raimundo? I can't find Master Fung anywhere. Oh, and Clay and Omi….Dojo is mad at you too for some reason. And Jack…." She looked at him for a moment longer than I'd her to. "Your black stuff is smudging." She added as an afterthought. We all snickered as he blushed and ran out. Omi and Clay gulped as they raced down to calm down Dojo….which is weird because I'm usually the one that pisses him off.

"Is there anything needed from us?" Kimiko asked kindly. Poor girl….she has to stay in this room with lizard freak. At least Senna didn't change physically. And Kimiko is always so nice to everyone. I used to think she was cute but…..in more of a sister kind of way. Senna shook her head and smiled back.

"No…..you just need sleep and getting better. Come on Rai!" She giggled as she grabbed my arm and pulled. I mean really, she was running with me like I was a freaking kite or something! When she slowed down something weird happened. She slumped down and started crying. I started to panic; what did I do? I sat down and patted her head.

"Hey…what's the matter? You…okay?" Of course she's not okay dumbass! God I'm so stupid! I forced a small smile as she looked at me. Man I hate it when she cries.

"I….wounded them really bad didn't I?" she whimpered. Oh…..she feels bad about hurting them. She just didn't want them to see her pain. I can't understand why…..we're doing all this for her after all. "The doctors told me I could have killed them…..that Kimiko might…..might not….." she wailed right into my shoulder. I was completely stone faced. I heard Kimiko might not ever walk again without help or a pair of crutches. I did the only thing I always did whenever of my sisters or brothers cried. I hugged her tightly.

"They don't hate you Senna….they'll be fine. I'll kick whichever doctor's butt that told you they wouldn't make it alright?" I teased. She smiled into my shirt.

"Thanks Raimundo-kun…..I knew I could always….go to…you…." The stress must have really taken her energy; she fell asleep right on my chest.

I didn't mind. I picked her up and headed for Kimiko's room. She won't mind if I let Senna sleep in there while she heals. I smiled as she snuggled closer to me. I yawned; I was pretty damn tired myself. After putting her down I guess I could take a nap. Closing my eyes….won't….hurt anyone….

********AN Notes********

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Aw! This is probably the most vicious, romance, cruel and heartfelt chapter of them all! I especially love how Rai hugged Senna! Eii! X3 *Chase glares* and who can't forget that almost perfect kiss between Chase and Kimiko!

Chase and Kimiko: *Blush*

Omi: Why was Dojo mad at us though? What is down girl?

Dojo: …..it's what's up dude. AND I"LL TELL YA! YOU….mmphhh! *Clay grabs mouth*

Clay: Easy there little fella, wait for next chapter to chew us out!

Senna: I can't wait to be a matchmaker next time! Hee hee!

Jack: I didn't do much in this chapter….*pouts*

Senna: Don't worry you can help me!

Jack: SWEET!

Raimundo: Don't get too comfortable with her Jack-ASS!

Senna: Rai….why are you always so nice to me and not the others as much?

Everyone: -_-;; oh Senna….you're too innocent….

AWTG: Anyways…Bean Breath is dead, Wuya is in a pokéball, and Senna's a matchmaker! Could there be anything else coming up? Anymore baddies? MAYBE….I am not stopping at anytime soon. I still need to get out the other guy's romances as well. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I might have a new chappie by N.Y.D so see ya at the New Year!


	9. Matchmakers and Intros

Chase Young's Heylin Secret

AN: Happy (Almost) New Year and Merry Christmas! Mine was good thank you for asking! I'm just kidding…..you just want your story! This will be introducing a few OC's which have some good guys and some bad! And cooler enough, they come from my other book I'm working on! There will be a showing of some other well known characters as well, though not in this chappie yet! Guess all you want….they'll be there! If you want a certain one, name one in your review!

Disclaimer: I own it. Just like my mom is president of Iran. I make $3,845,676,543,234,567,898,654,323,456,787,654,323,456 from this fanfict. :D

Alecritique: I am so happy this is your favorite story! I wish I could meet you in person so I could hand you the written part. I intend on making a sequel so you better be the first to comment on it! ;) And thank you for the Happy Birthday…..that totally made my day! *heart* On with the awesomeness!

9. Matchmakers and Intros

********Senna's POV******

I woke up, confused. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in Raimundo's warm and understanding arms. He's such a great person; I bet he placed me in here so I could sleep quietly. He reminds me of Chase sometimes. I also remember that look on Kimiko's face when she dreamt of Chase. I had a lot of work to do. I better not let Raimundo or Omi know what I'm doing; they don't really like Chase. I don't remember why though. I flipped through the latest memories I forgot from last night. Oh…Chase is evil…..I….can't believe I forgot about that. Why do I suffer memory loss? It's not fair. I'm so pathetic.

"No….you are definitely not." A warm and familiar voice came from above me. I lifted my eyes to see Chase. I blushed; I had said that last part out loud.

"Chase…." Was all I could say.

********Chase's POV*******

I planned on sneaking up behind her and waking her up to reassure her I was alright. However, I saw her reading her journal and froze.

"I'm so…pathetic." She mumbled. Did she blame herself for hurting me? For hurting her friends….much to my chagrin….they are, after all, her friends? Except for Omi; I already had planned him to being her friend from the beginning. I didn't want her to continue.

"No….you are definitely not." I mused, hoping to calm her down before she worried too much. She lifted her head to gaze intensely into me.

"Chase…." She mumbled, before snatching my neck and pulling me down hard. "I'm so scared Chase…..I…..I….." she winced at whatever thought was in her head. I merely scooted aside so I could lie beside her and let her tell me what was wrong.

"Senna…..I will protect you from whatever you are scared of…I promise." I held her in my arms like I did when I was merely fifteen. She shook her head.

"Chase…..why do I forget things? Why am I so different from everyone else?" was her response. My blood ran cold. Damn no…..anything but that. Please…don't make me explain to her why she loses her memory… "…Chase, please….I'm so scared that I'll…..forget you…." She clutched to my chest harder. I groaned mentally; I had to tell her. I lifted her head to see her watery eyes.

"Senna….you're not going to like what you're going to hear…." I began.

*****Omi's POV****** **[Oh God….prepare for the egotism]**

I continued my training as soon as Chase and Kimiko were allowed to move freely. After all, if one is to become as powerful as **me** they will need much training. No one is stronger than I!...except Master Fung, Grand Master Dashi, Chase Young…..and I assume Raimundo. I saw Chase coming towards the sleeping quarters us DRAGONS must use. I was…pretty calm when he came to talk to me….

*****5 minutes ago*****

"_OH NO! CHASE IS COMING TOWARDS ME! ME! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I….?"_ "Hello Chase Young! May I ask of what it is you are searching for?" I asked as politely as I could. He looked very…tired…I suppose.

"Yes….young monk there is something I am searching for…" he replied coldly. Gulp. "Where is my sister?" he demanded very snowingly **[Omi means frostily but since his slang sucks, I'm going to translate every time]**. I nodded.

"When I had finished getting a noseful from Dojo…I saw Raimundo carry her to the sleeping dorms we normally use. She was already out like the dark!" I answered quickly. He gave me an odd look and nodded. **[-_- I don't need to explain this one]**

"By the way….what would Dojo be yelling at you for?" he asked. I suppose it is appropriate to allow him to know the embarrassing issue since it involved Senna as well.

"Dojo was….slightly upset that Clay and I had stolen a Shen Gong Wu to amuse Senna whilst you and Kimiko were in the healing towers." I explained. He smirked for some weird reason. "How is…Kimiko?" I asked, feeling very tiny that I couldn't have done anything to help sooner for my weaker female Dragon. He sighed.

"Her spine is being reset as we speak; she should be able to walk again should she rest for a while. I am going now." He decided and walked away. I sighed. That was very far.

*******Raimundo's POV******

I could hear low whisperings next to me. At first I was getting suspicious but then I could make out Senna's and Chase's voices.

"So….that…..bean thing that talks was the reason I can't remember anything?" Her soft voice asked. Raimundo grew quiet; they were talking about her memory.

"Yes….in fact tomorrow you will probably forget what we were talking about right now." Came Chase's soft voice. Raimundo didn't want to admit it, but he did feel pity for the Heylin warlord. He had been desperately trying to protect his sister from the world and to top it all off, he risks losing her if she stays too long away from him. Having his own brothers and sisters and being the oldest of them, he understood some of his pain. He turned away from them, putting on his MP3 player to ignore whatever else they were saying.

*******Universal POV*******

The atmosphere was very calm. Chase and Senna were discussing her disability to remember, Clay was shining the Shen Gong Wu as punishment with Omi under the watchful eyes of Dojo, and Kimiko was practicing walking since she cracked a few vertebrae she needed to relearn to walk. However none of them could feel the very dangerous aura of someone else….that they've never met before. Or the fact that they were being watched as they spoke, or cleaned, or….whatever.

"So…..these Shen Gong what-now's have what in them again?" A semi-deep male's asked as they slip in through the shadows. The only part of him you could make out was his bright blue eyes that were full of mischief. Another male's sigh was heard.

"For the last time…..an atypical **(AN: rare)** metal that is known to exhibit diverse abilities. It's the reason why they are able to perform the many unattainable arts that normal humanoid cannot perceive **[AN: do].** If I have to explain again, I'm sending you back to face Sari's wrath." A much deeper male's voice was heard. His eyes were blood red **[AN: no they are not vampires and they are not from **_**Twilight**_** -_-**;**]** and his expression was serious. The first male snorted a nervous chuckle.

"Dude….she almost burned the hell out of me last time." A sudden breeze flew past in his eyes, making them seem darker. A woman's voice was heard.

"Enough Canyon…..we have a reason for being here and you know it. So pay attention." She added sternly.

Her eyes were a bright gold, and they almost copied the red eyed man's expression perfectly. The one named Canyon sighed.

"Yeah yeah, we have to steal them. Boring….." he muttered before the second male smacked his hand over his mouth.

"Quiet…one of them is in plain sight." He indicated to Jack Spicer. He was currently arguing with Omi. The one named Canyon snickered.

"Are all humans shaped like that? Man, I was worried we would stick out." He snorted. The other two chuckled at his comment. Of course they stood out; they weren't even from this planet.

"Let's go."

*********Senna's POV*******

I listened carefully to Chase. After all, if I want to remember things much more than I apparently have, I need to think more and observe my surroundings like he said I need to. I smiled as I remembered…..observing him and Kimiko last night. I had taken the shroud of shadows and almost saw them kiss. I had to run downstairs soon after when the boys came up. I made up my plan. I needed Jack. He was arguing with Omi over the use of slang.

"It's out with the old, in with the new, you stupid cheesehead!" Jack shouted. Omi growled in annoyance. Okay…..I don't wanna know.

"What is the differ-ence?" he shouted back. I tapped them on the shoulder and they jumped pretty high. I blinked; was I that quiet or were they that loud?

"Jack….may I ask you something in private?" I asked politely like big brother taught me. Jack's red eyes widened in surprise. I don't really talk to him much so I guess that is why. We walked over near the entrance.

"Uh…..what?" he was pretty uncomfortable. I didn't really know how to ask him so I just told him straightforward.

"Can you help me get Chase and Kimiko together?" I asked.

*****Jack's POV******

Whaaaaaat? She wants me to…Chase and…..together….? No way; this has got to be a joke from Raimundo, that sneaky bastard probably tricked poor Senna into it.

"Uh…..you're joking right?" I snorted. She shook her head. "You can't be serious! Chase and Kimiko are on opposite sides….as in Ying to Yang! They wouldn't…." he faltered at her hurt expression.

"You didn't see it like I did. Chase and Kimiko actually do like each other. Before you guys barged in the room, they were about to kiss!" she explained rather defensively. I almost lost it. They almost KISSED? What the…..well, actually, Kimiko is pretty hot….no pun intended. I guess it sort of makes sense. I groaned.

"How did you know that?" I suddenly asked. It seems unlikely that **Chase Young** would make out with anyone in front of his sister! She blushed.

"Well, the doctors wouldn't let me in, so I had stayed in using the Shroud of Shadows. And um…..well…..they were about to….but you, Omi, and Clay ruined it for them. I ran downstairs to return it later, when Dojo had told me he wanted you guys." She explained with a blush. I blinked. That made sense actually. Wow…..Chase likes Kimiko….I would of….

"Okay I believe you…..but why? What good comes from getting them to…?" I swallowed. "..Fall in love with each other?" it hurt, really bad. I don't wanna believe it. She smiled.

"Well….they'd be happy! And besides…..Chase does everything for me….I gotta do the same….just this once at least." She blushed again.

********Universal POV********

"Wow…..a sappy love story….just what I came here for…" Grumbled the one male named Canyon. The red eyed male sighed. He didn't need to hear this either. In fact, he found it slightly embarrassing to spy on something….like this.

"Grow up _boy_; we aren't here for the sentimental love story either!" The woman snapped.

"Ah….Meadow…." He grumbled. Meadow didn't want to hear it. The unnamed man ignored the bickering between his teammates and paid close attention. This Senna girl was far stronger than the boy she was talking to. Then again, most albino males regardless are rendered less than insufficient in potency as it was. But she even surpassed many of the adults of the temple that lived there. He shushed the two behind them as the two 'matchmakers' headed back to the temple. He snickered mostly to himself. The girl was clever; there was no doubt about that. But so long as they were using those devices, they wouldn't be praising her for much longer.

"Midnight…..are we ready to introduce ourselves?" Meadow asked the now finally named man. Midnight smirked.

"Not quite yet….I would like to observe this Senna's plan. It's nostalgically…..amusing." he chuckled at the Young child. Canyon grinned.

"You like her 'tactics'? Is that all it is?" he taunted. The other man merely ignored him. "Eh….you're not fun anymore. Can't I at least test their strength at all? I'm booorrrrreeed." He moaned. Meadow groaned.

"Fine, as leader of this mission I give you permission to test their strength. You are not to actually fight them. Let us see what they can do. If they use the Shen Gong Wu….you are allowed to resist but don't touch them. Understand?" a dark warning was in her voice.

"Thank you boss-girl!" He grinned and disappeared. She rubbed her temple.

"Damn it he gets on my nerves. I can't understand why we let you talk us into bringing him Midnight." She accused. Midnight snickered again.

"He would have been more annoying at base. This way, he can be kept under strict watch with us. Huh…" he frowned. Meadow blinked.

"What's going on?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow. There was an upcoming energy. This was a powerfully pure spirit. A dead one, but still powerful even in the afterlife [AN: If you don't know who this is I swear you need to think about whom could possibly be dead!]

"It's just a pure spirit…..nothing more." He answered. Satisfied with the answer, Meadow leaned back on the softer grass. "I deduce Canyon will attack in four minutes and twenty-eight seconds, so we better step back three yards." He clarified for her. Meadow sighed; Midnight's intellect and accuracy, although helpful, could get very arrogant sometimes. Still, this is Canyon they are about to send in, so she better dismiss it for now.

*******Half Time********

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: No this is not the end of the chapter….I'm using this time to explain something to you, so no other characters are going to speak. *Silences others* Meadow, Midnight, and Canyon are not from Earth. I decided that out of all the other FanFictions* none explain how Shen Gong Wu actually **works**. I decided this could be a great explanation and sound interesting at the same time. And no….Midnight is not a pedophile when he was observing Senna. Canyon is naturally an immature character and teases others.

Canyon: Bullshit! *Gets whacked on the head*

AWTG: I'm the only one talking! I forgot to mention he's very rude. I'm not quite sure if I want them Heylin or Xiao Lin yet. That's up to you. WARNING! When I restart the chapter, there will be a lot of vulgar language and fighting. And for once; Raimundo won't be the one hurt. -_-;

I figured he needed a break. And yes….Midnight will be using very big smart words, so if I accidently don't translate what he says, please ask in the reviews you make. Back to the story!

*******Back at the Temple…Universal POV*******

"Hey…..do you feel something strange?" Senna asked out of the blue. Chase looked up from his soup and Clay looked at her, as they were the only ones in the room with her. Chase used his sensitive hearing to listen. There was an unusual amount of tremors coming from below. Clay felt them too.

"Well that be unusual." Clay scratched his head. Chase nodded his head.

"I agree…..we should on our guard. Senna, alert the Dragons of your…..premonition." She nodded and raced out. On the way she past Jack, who she winked to before searching for the others. Jack grinned; he was only helping so he could still be on his good side still, but it would work if his idol had his queen.

"Wow….hey guys….you won't believe what I just snuck up on!" He jumped up and down to make it seem more important (and make them believe he was acting like 'normal' standards). The two groaned.

"What now Jack?" Chase rolled his eyes as his headache prepared to return. Jack looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"I found this in Kimiko's trunk." He held out a piece of paper. In truth, this was from Kimiko and Senna….borrowed it. Both men stared at him in shock and disgust, and one in masked rage. "Not like that! I asked her if she had additional batteries for my own PDA and she said they were in her trunk!" also a half lie.

"And this is…?" Chase looked suspicious at the paper. What could it say? "I can't move much yet Spicer." He admitted, greatly impressed with how much strength his baby sister held within her tiny frame. Jack blushed and handed it to him.

"Oh and Senna wants all the Dragons to gather….something important." Jack remembered. This was when she was running down the hallway. Clay shrugged.

"Well I already know but I figure I could help out too. Let's go." He dragged Jack. In all honesty, he was gonna chew him out for stealing from Kimiko's trunk. When he was all alone, Chase opened the paper.

_My kind of Treasure_

_All the treasures will (5)_

_Never come close to the way (7)_

_I feel when he's near (5)_

_The fleeting kiss I (5)_

_Nearly stole from his soft lips (7)_

_I must try again (5)_

_For never have I (5)_

_Felt this greedy for the pure (7) _

_Feelings of his eyes (5)_

_Those molten golden (5)_

_Eyes, which will captivate me (7)_

_Until our last kiss (5)_

Chase was at loss. This Haiku was handwritten and very beautiful. She has a natural taste for writing. And the way she praised him and hinted she did like….no….love him back, was all he needed to hear. Ignoring the pain that pierced his entire body, he headed to wherever the monks were. For wherever this meeting was, Kimiko was.

*******Kimiko's POV******

Man oh man! We are so in trouble I just know it! Why else would we be called for an emergency meeting?

"My young Dragons…..we seem to be in an unsure position." Master Fung began.

"Master Fung, Clay has yet to appear!" Omi interrupted. He's right; I don't see Clay anywhere. Senna spoke up.

"That's because he already knows. There's something odd about to happen and I am worried." She explained. But when she looked at me she smiled and turned quickly. What was that about? But before the question even finished in my head, a terrible rumbling started. I toppled over onto Omi, hurting my back again.

"Earthquake!" Clay yelled from outside. Okay, so this isn't Clay's doing. But then….what was? Senna quickly pulled on her own Shen Gong Wu.

"Dragon's Heart!" Immediately I felt completely healed. Senna had healed me completely. "The doctors didn't trust me to heal you so I couldn't until now." Senna explained. That sentence made me feel better. Did she heal Chase too? My face burned when I thought about that. No…..now isn't the time. I raced outside. A giant hole was in the main outside training area.

"What is that?" I cried. I saw Chase on the other side of the hole, already in deep observation. I have to stay focused….stay focused Kimiko.

"Wow…you guys are looking at a hole…..very interesting…" An unfamiliar voice drawled out. Raimundo, who had gotten outside first pointed to the roof of the temple we were just in.

A man was standing there, grinning like something was funny. He had ruddy orange-brown hair and bright blue eyes which I could see from here. He was tall, very tall. He wore a plain black shirt that was tight against his muscles and beige shorts. He leapt from the building and landed right in front of me. I yelped and jumped back.

"Huh….I would have thought the ancient artifacts Shen Gong Wu would be protected by powerful martial artists….not scared little kids." He snorted. That made me boil. Oh…..he was gonna get it.

"Who are you? And why have you come for the Shen Gong Wu?" Omi interrogated, ready in fighting stance. The man looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Oh man….! You're not serious! This place is guarded by a yellow headed midget? This is too funny!" he cackled. I felt really bad for Omi. Yeah, he's jaundice skinned and a little on the short side, but to be mocked like that really had to hurt his pride. Omi is 10, going on 11 soon, so it has to hurt.

"That 'midget' as you called him, asked you a question!" Raimundo shouted. Rai…..he was like a big brother to Omi. Omi may mock his skills, but in truth he likes Rai very much and looks up to him. The man stopped laughing to size up Raimundo.

"Okay fine….whatever." he snorted. "Name's Canyon Dunes….I need to investigate the mystery of the Shen Gong Wu. What are you planning on doing about it?" he dared. Rai glared. Chase smirked at the challenge. But it was Omi who attacked first.

"Wudai Neptune….Ice!" he landed a powerful kick to Canyon's left hand. Canyon didn't even flinch, and looked at his hand. Suddenly he twisted his index finger, snapping it, and twisting it back to normal. My stomach lurched. The guy just broke his own finger on purpose? "I do not understand….why would you injure yourself?" Omi asked incredulously.

"Oh…..I figured you'd want me to act like it actually hurt. So I did that for your sake." His smirk became cruel. "I felt nothing from that feeble attack." He added to insult. I really didn't like the guy. I growled and started my own attack.

"Wudai Mars….Fire! Judalette Flip….Fire!" I cried. I slammed my foot into his stomach. This time he actually moved. Well, he took a step back but hey, I made an effort. He blinked.

"Wow…..I'm surprised my shirt didn't burn off…you're lucky girl." He warned suddenly. I felt my eye twitch in shock. How could he have taken an entire hit from fire and still be standing?

*******Chase's POV******

I'll give this Canyon some credit; the two monks had not been holding back. However, he would not last for long. I decided that patience wasn't my strong point and transformed. He turned around and saw me snarl at him with the strongest glare I could give a person. In fact, the others took steps backwards in fear. However, Canyon merely said:

"Nice teeth…..you need to file them to be that sharp?" he grinned. I spat at the ground. How could he not be afraid of my form? "And to answer that question on your face…..I've seen it all…..your Draco form doesn't scare me. I'm more afraid of the drool coming out of your mouth." He retorted. I held back a gasp. Could he read minds? With a roar I charged forwards. He still just stood there. Why wouldn't he fight back? Did he think he was indestructible? Cocky bastard.

"Sword of the Storm!" A voice called out. It was…..the old monk that trained the monks. The strange man reacted to this. As if by instinct, he leapt up and avoided the attack, and punched the man in the forehead, knocking the man out. He blinked.

"Oh shit! I killed a grandpa!" He widened his eyes. Omi gave a wail and raced to his master. I knew his looked to the old monk as a father figure….however, even this act pained me. "Dammit they're gonna kill me!" he moaned. Omi looked up to him, tears rolling down his face.

"No one is to die….but your punishment will be most powerful indeed. You hurt Master Fung! That is unforgivable!" Omi, being no taller than the man's kneecap (and no he wasn't that short, just he was that tall), started punching and kicking his shin. Canyon didn't acknowledge it. He just sighed and took a step toward.

"Ah well…..I better fix him." he raised his hand and pebbles of various sizes hovered over the old man. They glowed an orange glow. Everyone looked at the man in shock, me included. Soon the old monk moaned again. He had been healed. Canyon shrugged.

"Sorry about that…..I didn't come here to kill." He explained. A sigh was heard.

"Well, this is getting pointless. Canyon….wait right there…..we'll be there within moments." A deep male voice was heard. I transformed back to my human form. Senna was suddenly right next to me.

"Chase…..what's going on?" She whimpered. I sighed and held her in my arms. I didn't know what to say. Whatever happens, I better protect her no matter what.

*****Raimundo's POV******

Grrr…why didn't she come to me for comfort? I know he isn't the enemy right now but come on! He's looking so smug holding her like that!

"Aw…there's a couple in this joint too!" That guy Canyon snickered. I hate him with all my passion. Even more than I hate Chase….and that's saying something.

"Calm yourself boy. Virtually Canyon is harmless." A cold woman's voice spoke. I whipped my head around to see two other very tall people. I almost lost my jaw.

The woman who spoke….was HOT! The only problem was….she has…uh….green hair. And not like a dark green outline like Chase does. I mean full out dark green hair that was almost black. I cringed when she stared at me. Her large gold eyes were not warm like Senna's were. In fact, no matter how hot she was, I will never let Senna down! I felt my eye twitch when I looked at her clothes. She had a tight black belly shirt that showed her curves, helped by the purple mini skirt. And damn did she have curves! N...n…n...no….I'm with Senna I….shit.

Eager to tear my eyes off of the woman, I looked to her partner. It was a guy. He creeped me out the most. He had eyes like Spicer, except they were cool and calculating, unlike Jack's over excited easily freaked out eyes. His hair was navy and kind of went into his left eye, which made it even creepier. He didn't wear a black shirt like the others. Instead he wore a blood red shirt with a leather jacket. He wore black jeans though. He seemed like the leader I guess. And he was looking right at me. Fuck.

"I would prefer you not judge us on the spot….excuse us if we aren't as….gregarious as Canyon over there. And I express regret to mislead you but I am not the leader. She is. And yes, both of us can read minds." He had a surprisingly calming and soothing deep voice. I blushed when I realized he saw my feelings for Senna.

"Um…..excuse me…." We all turned to Senna, still shyly hiding in Chase's arms. Bastard. "Um…..who are you people?" she asked loud and clear. The unnamed man straightened up and smiled politely.

"How rude of me…I am Midnight Navi. And my companion is Darkus Meadow Greene. I believe you've already…..befriended Canyon." He gave an amused look towards his other partner, who grinned like a dumbass. Senna wiggled out of her brother's grasp finally.

"Um….not really…..thank you very much. But…..why are you attacking the temple?" She asked quietly. Oh please don't let them hurt her.

********Senna's POV******

I really do understand if they want Shen Gong Wu….Canyon had said they wanted to learn more about it. But they attacked for no reason if that was the case. The tallest one, Midnight, spoke again.

"Not to disrespect you….but we didn't attack you. You attacked Canyon in instinctual action. That and he was being rather cruel for no reason." He glared at his friend. **[AN: Note how different Raimundo's thoughts of Canyon were next to Senna's ;D]**

"Not really, he attacked Master Fung too. That wasn't on our part." I added curtly. I didn't mean to be mean, but the man had been very kind and gentle during Chase and my stay here at the Temple. I was slightly disappointed that he didn't bring that part up. Probably to try and seem less of an enemy than he already appears thanks to his friend.

******Midnight's POV******

I'm impressed; she caught that part. She is smarter than she appears. I wonder…..will she give us a moment of their time to explain our….predicament or will we end up needing force. Honestly, Canyon had been overdone when he allowed their attacks. I wouldn't exactly be so lenient either. Not to mention he almost broke one of our rules; never attack the elders. They are usually compliant in advice due to experience. He was lucky to react fast enough or all our traveling would have been devastated. I closed my eyes to think up a perfectly good way to appease her question.

"Yes…..however, we have a strict code which involves no harm to elders. He will of course be **severely** punished." I glared at my poor overhyped friend. All three of us know what that means. I turned back to the girl. "In fact, we weren't intending on an assault; he just…..jumped the gun and was quite more sadistic than we predicted he would be. The original plan was for me to explain our reason here. However, a certain Rock-Wielder was very grating and was being the exact opposite of his abilities." I sighed. "I certainly hope you can pardon his behavior." I asked politely. The Brazilian looked at me in an uncomfortable manner. "May I ask what you are staring at?" I asked calmly. He winced at….being caught…as he thought to himself.

"Uh….yeah, what's with the weird vocab? I didn't understand half the things you said!" he protested. I sighed; I had been too articulate again. Canyon laughed.

"Don't worry kid…..no one can understand him besides himself." He laughed. "But I think he said I'm in trouble, so don't hate on me and that I shouldn't have been so rude or something like that." He snorted. _**'Thank you for dumbing it down Canyon.'**_ I telepathically thanked him_**. "Anytime dude!"**_ he grinned.

"Okay….I believe you." The young girl smiled. I blinked; I never really expected her to be so….forgiving so quickly. "I'm Senna Young. This is my older brother Chase Young. Over there is Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, and Raimundo Ped….how do you say your last name again Rai-rai?" he blushed at the pet name. I see…..they have a little….chemistry did they? I smiled at the nostalgic feelings of a crush.

"Pedrosa…." He mumbled. She nodded in thanks. Meadow cleared her throat.

"Senna…..you forgot whoever is hiding behind the quivering bush and inside the large clay pot." She smiled. I snickered. Just like Meadow to use her canny **[sly]** ways to sense other presences. Senna peered into the pot and pulled out a small green Dragon. My guess is it's a weakling from the Morphoanos* breed. She giggled.

"Dojo….what are you doing in there?" she giggled again as she scratched the mystical creature behind the ear. He relaxed immediately. She pulled out the albino boy she had been talking to earlier. "Jack…..why were you hiding in the bushes?" she blinked. I had to remind myself not to laugh; he was absolutely weak. All but spineless….he couldn't hurt an ant in the ground. The poor girl was smart, but oblivious. She would need to learn to fix that.

"Is that a Dragon?" Canyon was getting too riled up. I soundly walked over and stepped on his foot. "OW!" he hopped up and down.

"We're here on business….remember?" I reminded him coldly. Oh I hated being his babysitter. The old monk, Master Fung stood up straight.

"Well….if that is what you need, let us all come inside to discuss the matter further." I nodded in gratitude and dragged my more immature friend along with me. The rest followed.

********AN Notes*******

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Wow….that was a long chapter. And I personally like it.

Raimundo: What's the point of the weird new guys? *feels Meadow's cold stare and freezes*

AWTG: Well actually I was running out of ideas to keep the story from ending too soon. Suddenly I thought about; how does Shen Gong Wu work? I mean, is there a special magic or metal? IMPORTANT QUESTIONS!

Midnight: And with that said and done that is the motive we are here for. Does that appease your curiosity Raimundo?

Raimundo: Why does he talk like that?

AWTG: Well…in my other story called The Group, he is known as the most intellectual being in the universe and because of that he is very polite, very smart and uses big words (Not to mention attractive). *Feels stares* What? I'm allowed to think my personal characters are cute. Are there any other questions?

Clay: If Canyon is supposed to be like me…why does he act more like Rai?

Raimundo: I DO NOT ACT LIKE HIM! *Flame eyes*

AWTG: -_- yes you do. Actually Canyon is sort of the comedic relief of my other story so I decided to keep him that way. I apologize to those who found him to be rude to Omi or the others…he's just crazy.

Canyon: And for the record…SHE made me say that so BLAME HER!

Meadow: BE QUIET or I'll drag Bled into here early!

Everyone:?

AWTG: Uh yeah….there's 20 main characters in The Group….so there might be more….hee hee.

Everyone: What?

Meadow: Is HE coming? *smiles*

AWTG: Uh….not sure. He might. I know you want your happy ending Meadow. Anyways…since I'm awesome and I know there are some people who can't wait for this chapter. So gimme a holla! I need criticism…preferably GOOD criticism please. :) thank you for waiting this long! Have a happy New Year! See ya next year!


	10. The Biggest Decision Yet

Chase Young's Heylin Secret

AN: Hey there everyone! I'm been slightly busy lately so sorry for the delay! I trust that everyone had a good year? Anyways…this part of the story will be a little more interesting….the reason that Shen Gong Wu can do the weird stuff that it does. And fighting….and drama. And to all those wondering….I did make my choice on whether the three new guys were officially on a side. Please enjoy this rather long chappie!

Disclaimer: Eh….I ran out of ideas. Don't own the normal characters. But I do own MY book characters so there! And I could own Senna…but then Chase would be pissed. 0.0

Alecritique: Aw…that was so nice of ya. It's pretty sad if we both find a not real guy hot but WHO CARES? XD I actually do a lot of haikus and poems so if ya need one don't hesitate to ask. In all honesty, it would be boring to be all happy and stuff so I get what you're saying.

RidingtheRoughWaters: Giggle….I already told you the answer to your question but glad you're back! I am going to use that idea you messaged me so feel free to be thrilled! ;) J will come in next chappie if ya know what I mean. *wink*

10. The biggest decision yet

*****Master Fung's POV*****

Although I do not understand their motives I agreed to acknowledge the alien creatures' quest. If it a mere study of Shen Gong Wu I have no complaints. But if they try for using it for the Heylin ways…it may be trouble. The leader, Midnight, is a very insightful man; he will not fall for any traps. I am even willing to predict he is reading my mind right now. Then hopefully he gets my warning.

The monks behind me are very nervous. I completely understand. To have a sudden attack turn conference was rather unsettling. I politely opened the door for our, at the moment, guests. They were very tall however, so they had to duck their heads to avoid collision.

"Okay we're here…." The rather rude one, Canyon, sat right on the floor. His partners glared at his straightforward behavior. I ignored it and nodded.

"We seem to be on a rather confused track." I explained. "At first, you came here without explaining your actual intentions….so my students were implied to attack. I apologize for our sudden rash behavior." I finished. Midnight nodded.

******Midnight's POV*****

I truly do respect this man. He seems to understand and condone that we had made a rather careless mistake. His students, as he put it, bowed their heads following his apology. Only three people did not. The albino, the man next to him, and Senna. They apparently weren't one of his students and were showing the fact.

"I apologize as well….it was rather aberrant of us to send Canyon. He isn't equipped for…...speaking." My lips twitched as I forced myself not to smile. He grinned instead. "But on the terms of the items….we have beliefs to the ideal reason they work." I explained. The younger ones looked confused.

"He said we think we know what makes those toys of your tick." Canyon sighed. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The youngest, Omi, leapt up.

"They are not merely toys! They are extremely valuable and mystical artifacts that ensure the protection or devastation of the world!" he cried out indignantly. I smiled at his bold outburst; he was trying to be serious. But a certain sentence stood out.

"What exactly do you mean by mystical? Are you saying you already know what allows them to work?" I asked. He blinked. I shall take that as a no.

"Uh….well….that thought never came to me." He spoke very quietly. The girl, Kimiko, raised an eyebrow.

"Now that you mention it….we never really asked. Dojo, you were alive when Dashi made the Shen Gong Wu right? Do you know how?" she spoke to the dragon. He frowned.

"Sorry kid….Dashi insisted on creating them in secret. I have no clue." He replied. "And even if I did….I can't remember." He admitted. He wasn't a very reliable dragon it appeared.

"Oh…this is a most difficult question. It has caught my kitten's tongue." The young boy said. I looked at him in confusion. What in the name of…? The Brazilian smacked his forehead.

"Cat caught your tongue Omi….and that doesn't work with the situation!" he sounded like the boy did this often. That must be painful to listen to. I cringed.

"Yes well….confusion and questions aside….I already know what it is. May I see one to demonstrate?" I asked respectfully again. Master Fung pulled out an old sword.

"It is called the Sword of the Storm. It is one of Raimundo's ideal weapons in fighting." He cautiously handed me the item. The sword was undeniably powerful. I found its source of power immediately.

*******Chase's POV******

I felt like ripping them in half. I swear, they are up to something. Midnight traced the sword before muttering something in a strange tongue. I have never heard such words.

"**Yeh burrotu amidai hiedei saraksu odahai IN**…"* He whispered. Suddenly, the sword's hilt fell off, and shown off a bright light that slowly turned black. "There….that is the source." He looked at it intensely.

"What…..what is that!" Senna paled. The tall not-man looked at her seriously.

"That….is an immensely rare metal found only in certain meteors. They take 300 years to mature. When mature…..it has the unique ability to use different abilities. In this case, a piece was turned into a sword that controls the wind on this planet. It is called Genergettium…the generic birthplace of all uncommon abilities." His voice was in a low whisper. Dojo snapped up.

"No way! 1500 years ago, a large meteor had been discovered deep in the ocean! Dashi must have used the metal to create the Shen Gong Wu! But then how did he know how to use it correctly?" He wondered out loud. Meadow snickered.

"He was either a genius of his time or incredibly lucky. Normally, when a person that comes in contact with unstable Genergettium, they end up slowly losing their minds, and more damage, until they pass on." She finished. Dojo looked away.

"Grand Master Dashi didn't lose his mind. But one day he just disappeared. No one saw him ever again. Until Rai opened the puzzle box that trapped Wuya again that is." He mumbled. Canyon looked confused….unsurprisingly.

"Who's Wuya?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"An unwanted pest who tends to have some use to the Heylin side every once and a while." I snarled at the thought of the traitorous witch. The Xiao Lin monks glared at me and Senna squeezed my hand fearfully. But this only confused him even more.

"A Heylin what now?" he raised an eyebrow. These people knew nothing of our conflict and they were trying to use the Shen Gong Wu? Pathetic.

*****Clay's POV******

They don't know what a Heylin is? Then maybe they're Xiao Lin! That said and done, I gotta make sure.

"Heylin are the people we Xiao Lin fight. Chase and Jack over there are Heylin." I tried to explain. The girl, Meadow, raised an eyebrow.

"Xiao Lin? Heylin? What is this? You're way of saying whose good and evil?" she accused. I smiled politely.

"Yes indeed ma'am." I added. The smart fella, Midnight, smirked.

"I see…..so what side are you? Clearly the opposite of Chase and Jack, but are you good or evil?" I'm not trying to call him dumb, but I would have thought he knew which side we was.

*******Senna's POV******

Well…he seems genuinely curious…..maybe he's on…..our….wait a second. Whose side am I on? Chase is my big brother who I love with all my heart. And he's evil! But Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Rai-rai are good. Do I have to choose? I swallowed.

"Ano…." I whispered. Everyone looked at me, Rai-rai the most next to Mr. Midnight. "My brother Chase and his partner Jack are Heylin…and the monks are Xiao Lin." I blushed at all the attention. Mr. Midnight looked concerned….I think.

"And what of you?" he asked quietly. Before I could answer, Chase stood up.

"That's none of your business!" He snapped inhumanly. This was understandable; he_is_ a dragon beast. But why was he being so…..worried? I was fine. Well, I don't know what side I'm on, but….it doesn't matter; for now.

"I see…..she doesn't know does she? That **is** none of my business. Furthermore…..I believe I know where we stand." I glanced at the head monk. He bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"And what side is that?" I asked nicely. He glanced at his friends who smiled. He stared at me with dark red eyes. I shivered at the sudden cold.

"Heylin."

**********Half Time********

…..more villains! 0.0 Oh shit! Actually, I was planning that. In The Group, Midnight, Meadow, and Canyon are all evil. They act as slightly lower ranks officials in their 'jobs' as they put it; meaning they are terrorists. The way the story was made, it just didn't feel right to make them good…..yet. And I KNOW you're freaking out about the earlier text: **Yeh burrotu amidai hiedei saraksu odahai IN**. I totally made it up with some help with real languages from Japanese, Hebrew, German, English splashed in at last second, and Finnish rambled together. Can't pronounce it I can't blame you. I can't sometimes! What I want it to say is: "Dark spirit of the fire rock, open your true power into the light…." Creep meter: 60%. Ha-ha. By the way, the new villains are about 10-11 feet tall since they're from a different planet.

And now….WE CONTINUE!

******Universal POV*****

"Heylin."

The Xiao Lin monks were shocked. The Heylin men were shocked. Senna only smiled. This shocked the newly pronounced Heylins.

"So you're with my brother then right?" She didn't understand that Heylins tended to betray each other. Midnight knew that quickly after hearing about this Wuya character. He shook his head and stood up, slightly bowing his head in respect and so not to bang it on the ceiling.

"No….quite the opposite, we are on our own side. We do not follow your rules. I believe we are no longer allowed here. For the time being we will take leave." his friends stood up.

"Hey! Before you leave, give that back!" Raimundo shouted unexpectedly. Midnight still had the Sword of the Storm's hilt; rendering the _katana_ useless without it. Midnight swore in his mind. They waited until they were back outside to speak.

"That's right, I'm taking this. We need the 'Shen Gong Wu' more than you do and more than you'll ever need to know." He looked at them with a colder glare. Raimundo seethed.

"But that's MY trademark Wu! Take something that else! Like the Ants in the Pants!" Canyon looked at him strange.

"Who made these retarded names up?" He snorted. The monks scowled.

"Hey….I thought they were pretty good names." A familiar voice (to everyone but the aliens) pouted. The whole room gasped as Grand Master Dashi in ghost form appeared.

"Who are you?" Meadow called out, unsurprised or startled by his presence. Dashi sized her up and grinned mischievously.

"I am the first Xiao Lin monk in existence, Grand Master Dashi. But you can call me Dashi." He winked. She turned away, disgusted. Canyon snickered.

"You were that pure spirit I felt earlier weren't you?" Midnight asked. Dashi grinned again. "I figured there was. I noticed but you didn't seem to show yourself until now. Why?" he asked carefully. Dashi sighed.

"Well I never thought you were going to be trouble. So I stayed put. Then you said Heylin and I ran, or flew, as fast as I could!" he explained. Midnight narrowed his eyes.

"So you are the creator of these dangerous weapons. Tell me, what good comes from giving powerful objects to children?" he asked in a louder voice when he stood up to his full height. Dashi shrugged.

"I trust them. They have done a lot of good for this planet and themselves. They ARE the chosen ones after all." He praised them. He smiled. "Hey Omi….long time no see." He waved at the small yellow headed water Dragon. Omi forgot the situation and waved back cheerfully.

"Even so…what intrigued you to make them? And how did you know how to use it without dying?" Midnight looked not amused at the dead man's behavior. Dashi looked suddenly smug.

"I didn't." he proclaimed. Everyone looked at him strange. "I used my element to effectively protect me. At the time, war was on the brink and we needed many weapons. The Heylin were winning and we needed a miracle. I just saw the different powers that it used on itself and had an idea. I used them and created the Shen Gong Wu. Unfortunately, after making my 200th Shen Gong Wu I died from what seems like nothing. I just up and became this." He explained.

"So…..you just randomly died? How the hell does that work out?" Canyon asked, scratching his head. Midnight agreed; dying didn't happen without a reason. Kimiko spoke up.

"So do you know how to put the Wu back together?" She asked. Dashi nodded. Raimundo suddenly reached out and snatched the hilt from Midnight's hand. The navy haired man looked back in surprise.

"Shouldn't lose focus next time." He smirked. "Grand Master…..can you fix this?" he held the Sword of the Storms hilt and its blade. Dashi looked in horror.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?" He cried out. Midnight snatched it back.

"Strength makes up for focus in dire situation." He retorted calmly. "And I took the power away from the blade. It doesn't need it." he smirked. He raised the hilt. "Sword of the Storm." He muttered deeply and darkly.

With that the hilt glowed until suddenly, the hilt had a beautiful golden blade on the top of it! It was adorn with insignias and a large dragon controlling the wind. The monks gasped.

"Wha…what did you do to my sword?" Raimundo cried out in shock. Midnight only glowered at him with a deadly smirk in place. Raimundo glared in fury. "Wudai Star Wind! Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" he shouted! Dark clouds stained the sky as a sudden sword fight commenced. Metal sang as the blades struck one another, while a raging storm came from both swords. Dashi, being a ghost, was the only one unaffected by the hurricane like winds.

"Ahhhhh!" Senna and Kimiko screamed, flying into the Vault. Clay tried to use his Dragon to make a shelter. Omi clung onto Clay for dear life. Chase, Meadow, Canyon, and Master Fung shielded their ground. Jack had flown into the Vault as well. Dojo had no other choice but to morph into his larger size to protect himself. Midnight looked merely bored whereas Raimundo was trying for dear life.

"How long do you intend on fighting me? I never lose." He smirked. Raimundo growled; he was getting beat fast. "Shen Gong Wu is not for children to play with." He added while dodging another attack.

"I'm not a kid! I will beat you….and…"

"And then what? Kill me? That's the only way to insure I never come back after all." He reminded him. Raimundo almost froze. Would he really kill a person? Before he could blink, a sudden bang erupted around the temple, making the two warriors stop **[AN: Yes Midnight is also a warrior too].** Senna was holding the Kuzuzu Atom.

"Stop it! If you two continue…..none of us will survive!" she pleaded. The temple grounds was a wreak. The monks and villains were all exhausted just from withstanding the winds….even the new villains. "Why fight? Just because you are on opposite sides?" she pleaded. Midnight chuckled.

"Even though you say that….you are not one to talk. You don't have a side to reassure after all." Midnight looked her in the eye. She flinched.

"I know….but what point is fighting if you destroy everything else?" she pointed out. Midnight smirked.

"Clever point, Senna. However, we need the Shen Gong Wu to reclaim our homeland. It had been taken over and this is the only way to stop them." He argued. Meadow and Canyon nodded in silent agreement. The monks were at lost. Surely they would feel the same way. Midnight saw this as a moment to think of something…..entertaining.

"I call this a draw. From now on, we will also participate in tracking down the artifacts. No blood, no foul." He declared. Meadow and Canyon looked at him in shock, and excitement. They suddenly faded away. Midnight looked right at Senna, and then Raimundo. "Do not consider this a win….for we will return. It will be a little game of ours. Farewell Xiao Lin monks." He faded away as well, his voice echoing in the area. Raimundo slumped down.

"That was most unusual." Omi scratched his head. Chase glared at the spot Midnight had stood at. Raimundo looked dejected; he lost the Sword of the Storm. Master Fung bowed his head.

"Raimundo….I understand that losing the Sword of the Storm is painful….but I assure you we will get it back." He promised. "Great things come in time." He added another cliché to his sentence. Kimiko limped out of the Vault with Jack supporting her.

"So what are we going to do? They plan on coming to Showdowns too. If they fight like that we'll lose every Shen Gong Wu we have." She sighed. Dashi's ghost was quiet.

"Well…..there aren't that many Wu left….I can try and convince them that they are useless. I know where they are right now." He shrugged. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Not likely that Midnight character will accept those terms." He snarled at his old friend. Dashi sighed; Chase was still a downcast. "Senna….we're leaving." He told her. Senna snapped her head up.

"So soon? But they…..they need help fixing up their home." She tried to stutter. Her plans were almost there. Chase looked at the monks.

"They can fix it themselves….I want to prepare for these new enemies." he purposely did not look at Kimiko; knowing that her expression would make him change his mind. Defeated, Senna cleaned up what she could while she gathered her belongings and stood next to Chase. She waved goodbye to all of them with a sympathetic smile and they were gone with a snap of Chase's fingers. Raimundo clenched and unclenched his fists. Damn that rotten bastard….he thought.

"Come on guys….we have work to do." He stood up and ignored the looks of concern from everyone. Dashi told them he would track the aliens and try to stop them. The monks began their work.

********Somewhere in the mountains******

"Are you sure we should act like this Midnight? I mean, we could have stolen from them and left." Canyon asked his navy haired friend. Midnight nodded.

"We aren't really as Heylin as they think, but it is worth the entertainment. Meadow….you have no qualms about this I hope?" he asked the only female in their group. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please….we all know that you just want to study the different abilities the Genergettium can do. AND you are watching the girl." She smirked. He shook his head.

"Before you accuse me of anything….I do not have an interest in her…..Canyon." he laughed when the man closed his mouth. "She reminds me of a younger version of my sister." he explained his nostalgic thoughts. The others looked away. His sister had been taken when their planet had been attacked. He was determined to save her. Unfortunately, the only way they knew was to steal the Shen Gong Wu. The monks wouldn't have given it to them if they knew it would never come back.

"Oh….so you aren't as bad as we thought huh?" A sly voice whispered. They all snarled when they saw the ghost of Dashi.

"Ever been told not to spy? You might regret it…." Canyon spat. Dashi grinned.

"Nope….not really." he laughed by himself. "Anyways….you're a real confusing bunch." He decided. Midnight narrowed his eyes.

"How so? By not feeling the need to explain our problems?" He shot back. "We don't need lessons from you. What happened to us is none of our business!" he added. Dashi shook his head.

"It's the same as why I created the Shen Gong Wu….protection. I don't know what happened to your sister and I don't want to. But I understand the situation. Making yourselves the villains made the issue harder though. And if I'm correct….there's enough of that rare meteor stuff in the Sword of the Storm in there to fight some powerful stuff." He pointed out. Midnight shook his head.

"I appreciate the help but we have a large planet…..far bigger than Earth. It won't suffice." Midnight turned his face the other direction. Dashi looked grim. "Besides….why would you help?" he scoffed. "We won't return what we take after all." He reminded him. Dashi grinned.

"I think it would be better if the monks and you have a better relationship. They would want to protect their planet….which is what they're doing I guess…..anyways….why be a villain instead?" he asked, genuinely curious. Midnight stood up straight.

"Because that's what we were in the beginning." He replied coldly. "Our planet is just important to us…..it's our home." He added. Dashi thought for a moment. Then he snapped his ghostly fingers.

"Well…that gives me an idea." He chuckled before flying off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Canyon asked, his hair getting darker again **[AN: I forgot to mention; the 'aliens' also darken their hair color every time they swear. So the more you cuss, the darker your hair gets]**.

"Honestly….humans…..they just get stranger and stranger." Meadow shook her head. Midnight reflected the situation. "Are you sure about this Midnight? I mean….Indigo will be fine." She attempted to comfort the man. He shook his head.

"Not until we stop THEM. And cruel and dangerous has worked for us well so far in the war, it wouldn't feel right to suddenly switch to the opposing side." He looked to where Dashi flew off. "Whatever he's planning, it involves us to switch sides. So be careful." He warned. They nodded and went higher to train.

********Chase's Lair, Senna's POV*******

Chase and I left pretty quickly. I felt bad; they had a lot of bad stuff happen to the Temple they live in. Only a few of the buildings were still up….barely. We landed in a place with a bunch of big kitties **[AN: oh her innocence….]** and some really high stairs. Chase moved forward but stopped when I didn't follow.

"Senna…..what troubles you? Those monks?" he added with distaste. I sighed as I hope the next part of my plan works without me there.

"No….I just….don't know where we are….again…." I wasn't lying. This place was familiar but…..I forgot. I didn't miss that look of pain on big brother's face. I always cause him pain without injury. Why? I try to be a good girl so he…..but wait. He's Heylin…..does that mean I should be a bad girl…I think? Midnight was right; I still don't have a side. But I should choose a side right?

"Senna…." His voice was filled with pain as he descended the stairs really fast and all but crushed me in a strong hug. He stroked my hair. I don't wanna cry but….it seems like….I do this to Chase….a lot. I buried my face in his stomach. "This is our home Senna….we live here." He whispered. I bit my lip; what was wrong with me?

"I do this a lot don't I?" I felt him get really tight after I asked that. Yes I did. "I hate being me." I pushed away from him and ran off crying and not seeing where to, of course not know where I was didn't help.

******Chase's POV******

This is my personal hell. My baby sister, so young and innocent, was forever stuck in permanent pain. She hates herself right now….but not as much as I hate myself. I can't do more than remind her and help her read her memories of the past. I heard a whirling behind me. Jack. I was definitely not in the mood for him right now.

"What do you want Spicer?" I referred to his last name, marking my annoyance. He shivered at the stress in my voice. "We were gone for merely five minutes….what happened?" I asked with a bored tone. I don't care; but if he was here I might as well hear it.

"Um….nothing big; Kimiko just asked if your wounds were healed. Not like she cares or anything!" he added hurriedly. I smiled since my back was turned to him. She really did care for a lowly Dragon Demon like me huh? That was always calming to know. "Uh….where's Senna? Earth boy was worried about her the most." There went my mood. Now the Earth Dragon likes her! She's a damn child! I held my emotion mask on regardless when I turned around.

"Trying to…find her room." Jack winced; he knew she forgot already. "Jack." I suddenly thought of something. "Would it be possible to create a machine to revive her memories?" he blinked.

"Um well…..it's not very…."

"I'll pay whatever price it is." I interrupted. I sound pathetically desperate but…..Senna needs this. Damn it how she makes me so soft. Jack flinched.

"It isn't that…memories aren't easy to restore. Her writing in journals and drawings help her a lot. There isn't really a possible machine to…..get the others back." He answered. I closed my eyes in defeat.

"Very well….ensure to the Xiao Lin monks that Senna and I are in one piece. But Spicer," I added before he turned around and left. "Ask them why they care for me." I walked up to my throne room without waiting for his reply.

*******Kimiko's POV*******

Man…..Raimundo really made a mess this time! Although it wasn't entirely his fault. I groaned as I gathered up the last of the broken glass. A few buildings were still up, like the Vault and tearoom and Dormitories so we would be fine. Other buildings would have to be fixed. The whizzing of blades meant Jack was already back with an answer. I was the only one outside so I had to answer him. Ugh.

"Hey Kimiko…..Chase is fine and uh…..Senna forgot she lives there." he added uncomfortably. I felt so bad for the poor girl. Being forced to live with evil was bad enough! But at least it's Chase that's her brother and not Jack. Eww…. "Uh…and he wanted to know why you even cared to worry?" he added. Why not? Raimundo likes Senna but was too….nervous to ask so Clay did. I was stuck healing with Chase as well so….um….you know….

"Why not? Senna is like a sister to me. And Chase did help us against those other guys." I pointed out. It wasn't a lie so I felt good for saying that. Jack shrugged.

"Yeah…but he could have helped out with….this….before leaving. I mean…you guys healed him and all." He frowned. I agree, but I know he only wanted to protect Senna; god forbids they attack again. "Anyway….I'm gonna….leave….too….?" he whimpered as I glared at him.

"Oh no….you're helping too. All you did was hide in the bushes while they were here." I dragged him by the ear and forced him to sweep dirt from the tearoom. I noticed a small note in my room when I went in for a small break. I plucked it out of the corner and began to read.

"_Kimiko….you and I _**will**_ get that kiss in time. Hopefully when we aren't in a monk filled hospital and get attacked like we did so. I'll be waiting for an answer anytime. –Chase"_

O….m…..g! He totally likes me! Yay! Yay! Yay! I hopped around in happiness. I cannot wait to reply! But first….a long nap.

*****Dojo's POV****

Okay….so everyone's done some work….even Spicer! We should be better in no….is that Dashi's ghost? I slithered up behind him. He was going through the Vault.

"Is that you, Grand Master Dashi?"

"Ahhh!" he whirled around. "Easy there Dojo, no need to kill me twice!" he twitched a little when he remembered he was caught.

"What are you doing here?" I placed my arms on my hips [AN: I think so….Dragon's don't have hips!] as he fidgeted.

"I never realized what Shen Gong Wu you already found and have yet so…..just checking. I don't see my favorites in it. You know….the Double Trouble Clone, the Kuzuzu Atom; the Dragon's Heart should be on Senna's wrist by now, and…." He droned on and on about his favorite Wu.

"Uh….some of those hasn't been found yet. Are you going to tell us where they are?" I asked excitedly. Dashi grinned.

"Now where's the fun in doing that? Sorry….just looking." He floated away. Weird though….I thought he hated the Double Trouble Clone. It made multiple copies of stuff but made them much more powerful. Great Wu….at a big cost. I shuddered at the damage THAT Wu caused. Yawn…..oh well….time to sneak in some cookies before bed.

******Chase's Lair, Universal POV******

The predator cats were silent as Chase circled the lithe female. Katnappe didn't flinch in any way to feigned bravery.

"Do you know why you are here….Katnappe?" Chase began. She gulped and shook her head. "Good…until now I have been harboring a secret. But earlier that secret was revealed. And I need assistance." He smirked.

"A…..assistance?" Katnappe winced. Chase nodded. "Um….sure, what kind of…assistance?" she paled at the possibilities. Chase stared right into her blue eyes. They looked so close to Kimiko's…he mentally shook off the thought.

"I have a younger sister that has been discovered as the Dragon of Heart….a powerful link to both the Heylin and Xiao Lin. I want you to protect her….and in reward….a side next to me when I take over the world." He added. Katnappe grinned. A new girl….that was Chase's sister? Oh…..meow…

"Well…..I find that idea….purrrfect." she cooed. Chase smiled. "Where is the little kitty cat?" she looked around, expecting the girl to appear. Chase's smile faltered.

"She's in her room writing. She has a disability that keeps her in need of water nearby. Without it…she will die within moments. Her memories are blocked from the trauma…..so she will forget things from again and again." he saw Katnappe wince; even she knew how unfair that treatment was. "Can you take this challenge? If not….I will have you…"

"No prob! My cousin has Alzheimer's so I know how to deal with memory loss in people!" she interrupted; afraid of the otherwise choice. Chase grinned.

"Very well then. Return here tomorrow at eight in the morning. You may go now." He left, his cats trailing behind him. Katnappe squealed. She finally got the chance to work with Bad Boy hottie Chase AND have a chance to rule the world with him! So meow! She bounded off to her Katcar, and flew off back home.

******AN Notes******

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Whew! That was a long one! I personally like how much different everything's turning out. *Feels Midnight's stare* Oh yeah…and even though the new villains are somewhat pitied in the fact their planet is under new rule AND Midnight sees his sister in Senna….by the way none of that is in my actual book; just used for the sake of this story.

Raimundo: What was the point of Katnappe in this story?

AWTG: Uh….she's bodyguard for Senna on the Heylin side. We all know you're her Xiao Lin one duh. *Raimundo feels Chase's stare*

Canyon: How much longer is this story anyway? You write for like…..YEARS!

AWTG: -_- I do not. And actually there should be about two more chapters left. They will be very long and cover pretty much all that I forgot to put in the other chapters. Plus you'll get to…..no….wait. That's a secret. *evil smile*

Everyone: ?

Midnight: Confusion aside, aren't you forgetting something?

AWTG: Oh yea….thanks! Ahem…I will be writing a Chimiko romance soon after I finish this story. It will be rate M so I do not advise squeamish peoples to read it. And a sequel to this story will come out at the same time.

Omi: Oh….that is so great news!

Senna: And I have a question for the readers: Do you think I am too…Marie….something? *looks to Writer*

AWTG: It's called Mary-Sue sweetie. A friend of mine was a little critic on Senna's role so I wanna know from you guys if she's right about her being M-S (Hey those are my initials!). See ya'll later on! Let me know who else you want in the last two chappies!


	11. New Friendenemies and Alliances

Chase Young's Heylin Secret

AN: Hello everybody! I apologize for this story taking so long to continue. I have some sad news; this is the second to last chapter.

Senna: *Crying* but I wanna see Chase and Kimiko get together! *Wibbles*

AWTG: In time honey, in time. But like I said, there WILL be a sequel. So don't be too discouraged! :D My time on this certain story is just closing in on its conclusion. But I have a few more waiting to be written.

RidingtheRoughWaters: Hahahaha….I tend to LIKE being unpredictable so thank you very much. I dedicate this chapter to you.

To the anonymous writer who wrote that **only freaks, retards and losers would put Kimiko and Chase together**….you are entitled to your opinion….but that doesn't mean I won't embarrass you for it. I believe Chase is the legal age of 18, however, in answer to your question….give or take 1500 years. :D Kimiko is a stereotypically short Japanese girl, so she could be aged 14 to 16. In my story, I consider her 16 so it's not as pedophile-appearing. Thank you for reviewing. Have a nice day! ***heart icon***

New Friendenemies New Alliances

******Senna's POV******

I am so tired of being weak…..for my brother, for my friends…..for myself. I ended up hurting my best friend Kimiko and Chase….all because I couldn't be stronger. If I could remember things…I bet I would make Chase proud of me. And then I could choose which side I'm on. Chase is my brother though, so would it be bias to stay on the Heylin side? But I can't leave him alone….Chase hates being alone. If anything, I remember that the most. A knock was on my door. I opened it to see the mountain lioness that helped me find my way here.

"Hey girl….you need me?" I scratched her ears. She purred lovingly. She nodded. "Where?" I asked. She walked away, so I followed.

When we reached a large mahogany door, she pushed at it but failed slightly. I gave a stronger push and rubbed her head.

"Thank you…." I smiled as she stalked away, purring happily. I guess I'm just good with animals.

"Senna." It was Chase. I grinned wider when I heard his voice, almost forgetting that I hurt him earlier. I quickly entered to see…..there was another woman? I looked at her curiously. She squealed.

"Oh…..you are so cute! Meow!" she blushed. This woman was strange; she wore a black cat outfit with a moving tail. Whiskers were drawn on her face. Did I miss that holiday Clay was telling me about…..Hallow-eve **[AN: Senna doesn't know what Halloween is! The poor girl!]**? "I **so** got more than I bargained for!" she squealed again and she bounded up and down around me. Chase looked annoyed.

"Big brother….who is….she?" I asked as politely as I could without feeling uncomfortable at her constant staring. "Not that I'm complaining…" I added, hinting my discomfort.

"Katnappe she is a living being! Stop stalking her like a mouse!" he snapped at her. The blonde woman froze. Her name was Katnappe? She sounds like….Oh no! Is he trying to replace Kimiko with THIS woman? I mean, she pretty, but she looks like some of Chase's cats. "Senna….this is your Heylin bodyguard Katnappe whenever I am not around. Do you understand?" he asked clearly. I did not sighed or groan at his request; I know he's only looking out for me. I bowed respectfully.

"Yes Chase….thank you." I smiled and turned to Katnappe. "I'm Senna….pleased to meet you." She was about to respond when suddenly my bracelet went off. "Opps…..I'll be right back." I bowed out and left.

*****Katnappe's POV******

"What the heck was that!" I yelped; that noise was freaky. Chase sighed; god he's so hot when he does that, and explained.

"Senna isn't allowed above water unless wearing that bracelet. Luckily it stores water for about three weeks. I had it personally crafted by Jack." I frowned; that little freak works for Chase now too?

"Jack Spicer! Are you sure you want her wearing something made by him?" I added in disgust. Chase snickered.

"Yes….at first he seemed as pathetic as an insect (and in many cases he still is), but suddenly his skills have improved greatly. I don't trust everything he makes at first, but they steadily are acceptable over time." He praised that little whelp. Ugh….he still calls me Ashley too…..the little bastard.

"Yeah well….she seems like a little sweetheart, which is odd considering she's…" I started.

"Senna is not mainly Heylin. She is the Dragon of Heart, who must balance between Xiao Lin and Heylin. Right now, since she is young, she only knows of the Xiao Lin ways. Even _**I**_ would never corrupt a child, much less my own sister." Chase leaned back in his throne. I could just see myself next to him. Oh….that is so hot.

"Oh….my bad….I'll just amuse her and watch over her when you can't? Like protect her from those stupid monks?" I flexed my claws.

"The monks aren't stupid." A soft voice spoke. Senna must have come back. She didn't look happy that I called them stupid. "He doesn't need you to protect me from them. They love me." She twirled some of her endless black green-tinged hair. I was so confused. The monks and Chase hated each other….but they love her? Oh I would be getting some answers.

"Okay…..sorry for the rudeness. Why don't we go hang out right now? Girl to girl time?" I asked nicely. Chase cringed from behind me; must be a sensitive subject. Senna raised her eyebrow.

"What's….girl time?" I felt my jaw drop to the floor. Chase isolated this poor girl!

"Oh we need some serious girl time like NOW!" I grabbed her arm and tugged her down a hallway.

*******Chase's POV******

Oh gods…..I pity Senna right now. I shivered nonetheless about what they could talk about. Villainess or not, Katnappe was a stereotypical teenage woman who was obsessed with fashion and gossip. I don't want Senna to turn out like that! I walked out and decided to stalk….err…look at the monks to see if they had been attacked yet. I smiled softly to myself when Wuya, still in her pathetic prison, shrieked at me.

"Chase you son of a bitch! Release me at once!" She rasped. I rolled my eyes and cupped my hand to my ear.

"I'm sorry Wuya…I can't hear you from behind all that bullshit." I snorted as I looked on in my all seeing eye. She was giving me a glare that would all but kill a man if he turned around, I could feel it. "Glare all you like; it won't quicken your freedom." I smiled as Kimiko came into view. What was better is that she was arguing with that wretched Raimundo.

"Honestly…..what could be so great about those pathetic monks anyways?" Wuya snorted; having missed the fact that Omi was needed for a playmate, Kimiko a future queen, and Raimundo an unwanted [**AN: for Chase**] lover for Senna. Clay was surprisingly easy to talk to as well. I snapped my fingers and Wuya was being used as a paddle ball.

"Enough of your nuisance Wuya….I'm busy." I said calmly whereas my face was but anything but at the sight of her bouncing back and forth like the Yin Yo-Yo. I decided it would be a waste of time if she vomited on my floor so I whisked her away.

*******In the atrium of Chase's Lair…Senna's POV****

Hmm….this Katnappe woman seems friendly to me….but what are those strange objects she's swiping all over her face?

"Excuse me?" I asked. She put down her red tube thing. "What is that?" I pointed at the tube. She giggle, her face looking different with red stuff on her lips.

"It's called Lipstick. You wear it on your lips…for beauty." She explained as she sat comfortably on the floor. I nodded; it did make her look a little prettier since she was already kind of pretty. "Wanna try some?" she waved it to me. I was a little tempted and thanked her. I stared at it for a moment. "Just put it on your lips and follow through until you covered all of your bottom lip." She instructed.

"This makeup stuff is difficult." I muttered while doing as she said. She rolled on the floor laughing as I rolled my eyes, probably the same way Chase does sometimes. She froze though as soon as I finished. "What's the matter? Did I not put it on correctly?" I think that wasn't it since she was looking behind me really scared. I turned around as well. "Oh…good morning, Chase." I smiled, although the 'lipstick' tasting funny on my lips. Chase looked at me oddly.

"….wipe that color off your face if you don't mind. And Katnappe…" he glared at her. "You are here to protect her should danger come, not give her useless items such as that…makeup!" he snapped. I've never seen him act so mean. But then again….he is evil right? So I closed my eyes as he yelled at her. Did I look that repulsive with this 'lipstick' on? I heard her leave, running actually, and I opened my eyes. Chase sighed and slumped onto the floor next to me.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked. Chase looked at me startled. "I don't mind…it tastes vile as it is." I wiped 'it' off with my hand. "Big Brother…..I miss Kimiko and the others." I purposely threw out Kimiko's name to see his reaction. The first was….delight. The second was something I couldn't make out. And then fake surprise.

"It has been only a day Senna. However," he pulled me closer into a hug. "Kimiko was….an interesting acquaintance….for a Xiao Lin." He admitted. I smirked into his armor.

"So you like her too?" I looked up at him with excitement. Please say yes!

******Chase's POV******

Can I truly say it without admitting my desire for more? Senna truly loves her closely…..but she's still Xiao Lin.

"…I…don't despise her company….so to speak." I decided. Senna rolled her eyes; something she never does. "What?" I glared at her. She smiled.

"I spoke to her a lot when we were there. I think she **really** likes you Chase." She giggled. I sighed; it was getting obvious. I just hope the other monks don't know about it…..yet at least.

"Keep that to yourself Senna. Her infatuation with me could end up being used against her. People do not love if it puts the one they adore at risk." I stood up and helped her up. "Katnappe won't be needed for the rest of the day; I'm staying here with you." I smiled as her face lit up. She embraced me tightly.

"Thank you Chase! All I ever want is to be with you!" I held her just as firmly. Suddenly she yawned, evidence of her lack of sleep when I was injured. "But now I'm….really tired." She leaned on my stomach. "That's…..not….fair…." she whined slightly. I stifled a laugh; Senna complaining was just funny somehow. I carried her to the hallway to her room and stopped. Hell….I was tired too. I might as well take advantage of this for a little nostalgia. I carried her to my room, laid her on my bed, and closed my eyes next to her. Before I slipped into unconsciousness….I felt her cling to me involuntarily. I smiled a final time before falling asleep.

**********Half Time***********

**AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Aw! Brother-sister moment! I would place in a dozen hearts if I could. But I can't so wah. This part was based on Chase and Senna. The next one will be on the Xiao Lin side. Oh and RidingtheRoughWaters: HE'S in this one! XD And then we continued…. **

******Universal POV******

Kimiko sighed as they continued their Xiao Lin Wudai X-Kumai formation technique. It was much too quiet without Senna and Chase for her.

"Daay-am; O~mi…..what did ya'll do to the place?" a familiar voice called. Raimundo and Clay's mouth fell to the ground. Kimiko and Omi squealed.

"JERMAINE!" Omi screamed as he tackled his old friend in a strong hug. "Oh it has been much distance since we last saw you! What brings you back here dud? Have you been freezing in?" Omi asked, a huge grin that seemed contagious covering his whole face. Jermaine rolled his eyes at Omi's weak slang but continued smiling.

"Uh….Yea….I was **chillin' out**…" He tried, but it only brought confusion to the younger boy's face. "Anyways I thought it was high time for a visit to ya'll. How's the fighting with Chase?" He scowled at the memory of been tricked into fighting his friend. His friends looked at him in slightly guilty expression. "What up with the faces?" Raimundo sighed.

"We kinda teamed up with him when…." He began. Jermaine's eyes bugged.

"You did WHAT? He's evil man! He tricked me into fight my dog Omi here!" he pointed at the ashamed boy. "Why would any of you team up with him?" he shouted. Raimundo glared at him.

"Hey! We had no choice! And besides…..he needed our help protecting Senna too!" he shouted indignantly. Jermaine looked at him confused.

"Sen-ah? Who's that?" the monks sighed as they sat down to explain all that happened.

*****Raimundo's POV****

Man…I wonder what Senna's doing with Chase right now. Jermaine was freaked out by the fact Chase had a little sister that he never knew of, and that we had new villains Chase had to help us get rid of. I especially don't like that woman, the way she stared at everyone, like she was superior to us. I **hate** that Canyon dude; he was a real asshole for insulting Omi and hurting Master Fung. And then there's that leader….Midnight…he was creepy. I couldn't beat him and get back my sword. And the way he looked at Senna was suspicious too. Eh so what…I'm protective of her. Can't help it, really.

"Rai?" Kimiko called. She was wearing a hairstyle that had it look like Senna's slightly…..even the green tinge was there. A red shirt was tucked into her plaid mini skirt with black tights. "A Wu just went off. We better go before those guys come too." I nodded and put on my Shoku robes.

*******Chase's POV******

Someone, or thing, was continually poking me and it was pissing me off. I snapped my eyes open to see Diol, my panther servant. I sneered at him groggily.

"What now, Diol?" I muttered. Senna whimpered softly next to me. That's right; we were spending time together before falling asleep. The black cat spoke quickly.

"My lord, there is a 'Wu' alerting. Would you like me to watch over Senna?" He asked. Chances are those _freaks_ will be there as well, so I might as well leave her here for protection….

"…no thanks Diol…..I'm spending the day with Chase…." Dammit! Senna woke up! "Thank you for waking us up though." She smiled as she scratched him. He purred [that pathetic weakling], and stalked away. "Where are we going Chase?" she asked as she stretched. A part of me wanted to tell her to go back to sleep and I would be right back….but then again…those monks would watch over her. I am positive I will have to fight against them myself.

"….We'll find out now won't we?" I smirked as I grabbed her and slung her over my shoulder. She giggled.

"Ah! Chase! Put me down!" she laughed. I just held tighter. We came to our destination, and when I set her down, Senna grew quiet. She never did trust Wuya, which I am glad for.

"Wuya….you know where the next Wu is…now where is it?" I growled, threatening to transform if she defied me. Wuya trembled in her prison.

"Boston, United States." She admitted. I heard myself groaned. That area was large; if I wasn't careful, Senna could go missing behind my back. I looked at Wuya once more and gave a wicked smirk that Senna couldn't see.

"Thank you Wuya…..if you continue loyalty to me I shall consider freeing you from that prison." I pulled Senna along and snapped the door behind us. "Come, Senna….and I beg of you, be careful when we get there….Boston is a large town and I don't want you to go missing." She nodded and we flashed to the town.

*****Canyon's POV****

"Hey….I got something!" I called out. Midnight and Meadow stopped training. It's about time. "Some new…."

"..Genergettium revealed itself did it? And in a town called Boston…." Midnight mused. Dammit…..I was gonna say that… "We must leave now. Meadow!" he called. She nodded as we took off running towards the place, me in front since I could track the town and they couldn't. Ha-ha….

"Canyon….stop gloating and just get there already." Meadow snapped. Damn mind readers and their…..mind reading. "Canyon!" she glared from behind. Oh alright! The town wasn't that far away anyway. Meadow is such a prick sometimes. You gotta relax sometimes Meadow.

"Perhaps we would be able to be stress freed if we had our planet back and my sister Canyon!" Midnight shot back at my innocent suggestion. "Death and Bled are the ones watching over everybody else now….you want to make them wait any longer than they are right now?" No… "Then come on! I can see land." He called and shot past me. Pfff…..whatever. I got us here in the first place.

*****Midnight's POV*****

Canyon…..how I covet his light outlook despite all that's happen. Still, my best friend heightens my stress regardless. This new energy is called…I listened closely to the dragon behind us…the Fist of the Moon. This sounds like appeasing and potential weapons for us.

"The new artifact is called the Fist of the Moon. Whoever wields it controls the strength of the moon in one lethal attack. Something they definitely don't want us to have." I smirked as the others laughed. Canyon looked serious suddenly; well I'll be damned if miracles can happen.

"Dude….our moon is five times the size of this place. If that thing can make use of a moon's strength here….."

"…..We can leave immediately, yes Canyon." I answered calmly. We pressed faster. Onee-san*….I'm coming….

****Omi's POV****

Chase Young and Senna Young are most certainly going to come after the Fist of the Moon. Dojo has told us this is the second most dangerous Wu next to Senna's Dragon of Heart Wu. Of course I shall be the one who can control the power of the moon. After all….I AM the water Dragon…

"Hey Omi man….are you sure Chase aint gonna betray you guys?" Jermaine asked from behind him. I looked to Raimundo.

"Well so far he hasn't done anything to the others….can't say much for myself…" he muttered the last part to himself. Jermaine didn't hear him luckily and just leaned back into Dojo. I wiggled slightly in excitement. This Wu will be a most helpful ally in our aid against the newer villains.

********Universal POV*******

"Everybody look for a silver boxing glove! That's what it looks like!" Dojo called out. Everybody, including Midnight, heard him.

"…to find a single silver boxing glove in this city? That Dashi is clever; none of us have seen it before so we cannot pursue it; more or less in such an 'alien' province." He mused. Meadow quickly disguised herself as an attractive human woman. Canyon turned into a teenage boy, and Midnight stayed as is, except shrinking. It was nightfall; no one would tell if he had navy hair unless he went into a brightly lit shop or area. Either way, finding the Fist of the Moon was far more important than appearance to them.

"Chase! Look! I can see everything from here!" Senna squealed, earning another chuckle from the other sight-seeing tourists. Chase grinned at her childish attitude. But that was expected from a 12 year girl who has never seen the outsides of the Land of Nowhere. They were both carefully disguised (As wealthy children from New York). And at this tall building, if he needed to, he could follow either the monks or _**those**_ people, by their smell.

Regardless of his….unwanted ties with the monks (or at least the male members)…that Fist of the Moon was **his**. He is still Heylin even if his sister doesn't like it. All the while Jack and Katnappe were at it like cat and dog, no pun intended.

"Can anybody see it?" Kimiko asked as they stayed close to avoid getting lost. Raimundo shook his head. They could really use Dashi's ghost right now.

"Not from here." Jermaine swerved easily through the crowd. He grew up in the 'hood' so he knew how to move in cramped areas. Omi, however, kept being obliviously kind to every single person he bumped into.

"Oh…I am most sorry….Pardon me Sir…..My good madam…..Excuse me, have you seen a…" he asked. People either brushed him off or looked at him oddly.

"Little partner…I don't think they'll help ya out much." Clay replied to the oblivious boy. Omi frowned as the six of them pulled into a corner to discuss ideas.

"Well if it's in an old city like this….it must be a rather old section! Let's ask the locals where the oldest section is and we might find it! I mean…it's a silver glove like thing; it can't be too difficult in a specific area!" Raimundo suggested.

"Excellent plan Raimundo…I think I might use it." Midnight grinned as he motioned to his companions. Sometimes having perfect hearing was exactly what he needed.

*****Near Chase and Senna*****

"Chase? Where are we going next…?" Senna bumped into an extremely large man in a ninja suit. "Oh! I'm sorry sir!" Chase stiffened; Tubbymura. That obese pathetic bastard…

"The incident was mine….hai!" he answered. "Chase Young! Is that you…hai?" he bowed in respect. Chase resisted the urge to face palm. Senna stared at the large man. Chase really came in contact with such a person? Jack and Katnappe stopped bickering.

"Hey Tubbymura! What are you here for?" Jack shot at him. Tubbymura nodded.

"I come to find the powerful Shen Gong Wu…hai!" he explained. Chase clenched his fists; he didn't have time for this.

"It matters not to me. Jack, Katnappe….Senna, we're going to search right now. Come." He ordered. They complied.

*****Raimundo's POV*****

Man…..it's about time we got to the oldest section! This place is so small it has to be here! I mean seriously: there are ancient brick houses! Still, I wonder if we'll see **those** guys again. I don't think I can handle another battle with that Midnight character….he's really shady.

"Rai? Where should we start?" Kimiko asked. I smirked.

"Obviously we should split up; it's a small area…..no one could get lost in here." I explained. Omi was to go with Jermaine and the rest of us would look separately. Seemed fair to me.

"Rai-Rai!" I froze. No way….she's…. "Raimundo!" I was tackled immediately by Senna! "Gotcha!" she laughed. Well that's a satisfying surprise for me! Wait….if she's here, then that cocky son of a… "Raimundo are you okay?" Senna asked, her delicate face looking worried.

"I'm…totally….fine." I answered quickly. I stood back up. "Have you or Chase seen the Fist of the Moon yet?" I asked to change the subject.

"If we had, you imbecile, we wouldn't need to stay here now would we?" That bastard…hey, why is Katnappe here?

"Raimundo! I think I…!" Kimiko froze when she saw us. Huh….what for?

******Kimiko's POV*****

Oh no….Katnappe! What is she doing here! And with…Chase? Why? I thought…..I thought….I shook my head to keep an excited look.

"I think we found it!" I added before shooting off before they could see me break down in tears. Chase…..how could you? To me…and Senna?

*****Universal POV*****

Everyone raced off, tracking or following the petite woman. Eventually, they were near a remote area of the town, near a shrine. But this wasn't just any shrine; it held the Fist of the Moon in the center. Native Americans must have found it to be spiritual and demand it be worshipped by the ancient writings and position it was in.

The Fist of the Moon was larger than a normal glove. It was dark silver with an insignia of a navy moon engraved upon it. Omi and Jermaine were attempting to dodge the many traps that prevented them from reaching the artifact. It was then Midnight, Canyon, and Meadow arrived.

"Damn…that glove is big for human size!" Canyon squinted at the shine reflecting from the glove itself. Midnight studied the traps preventing Omi, Jermaine, Clay, and now Raimundo and Chase.

"Archaic **[Old Fashioned]**…." He muttered before shooting gracefully into the air. He avoided ever trap quickly. Before he could grab the Fist of the Moon, however, Senna was in front of it. "…!" he froze before fatally wounded the girl. Her expression was serious. "Girl….I don't desire to desecrate my time killing you…I insist you move now." He ordered, his red eyes looking brighter in the silver.

"This Wu is too dangerous for anyone to use. It could hurt someone." She pleaded. Midnight smiled. "I know that there is someone you wish to protect! I can tell by looking at you! But using a weapon such as this…..it isn't right!" Senna begged. Chase paled; what was she thinking?

"Midnight….the longer you stand there….the longer we're here!" Meadow called as she dodged Katnappe with ease. Midnight closed his eyes.

"She is right Senna….you don't want us here anymore than we do. Even if that means doing things we would regret later." He used his abilities to telekinetically throw the girl out of the way. He grasped the Fist of the Moon.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed until hitting a very round and soft rock…or stomach. Tubbymura was panting as he had followed them to the location. Raimundo and Chase were pissed. They lunged forward and clutched at the Wu as well. Just as Omi and Jermaine got to the Wu too; Kimiko and Clay leapt through as well.

"Don't forget me!" Jack yelped as he ran away from the murderous Meadow. Eventually everyone had touched a piece of the Wu, making it shine a bright orange.

"Wha….what the hell is this?" Canyon blinked, although not releasing the Wu. Chase smirked as he looked at the contestants. Senna! She had gotten a hold of it as well! Damn it! Raimundo looked around before he spoke.

"It would seem to me…..that we are about to perform….a Xiao Lin Showdown."

*******AN Notes*******

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Oh damn! That's like….*counts on fingers* 13 people in a showdown! 0_0 All I'm gonna say is that the next chapter is going to be epic times…well….thirteen! Ironically enough, 13 is my lucky number. So the next chapter is going to be my best! Gotta keep 'em for last is the rule, right? Lmao.

Senna: But I've never done one before…

Midnight: ….neither has myself or my colleagues. We are at a disadvantage.

AWTG: No you won't. *whispers*

Midnight: …..realistically enough….though I don't exclusively approve…

Raimundo: Hey! How come you tell him but not the rest of us! *Everyone glares at the writer*

AWTG: -_- Midnight's loyal and won't break a promise. Therefore I knew he wouldn't blab about it to the world…._**ahem**_….Canyon…

Canyon: Hehehehehehe….I **so** would

Kimiko: *sniffles* Wha….what about me? I'm ready to burst into a waterfall.

Omi: That sounds painful for a Fire Dragon like yourself.

AWTG: -_- Surrrre it would Omi. Don't stress about it Kimiko. Remember….next chapter is the last one for this story. I promise you there will be a follow-up. THAT one is going to be a lot longer. However, it will take a while for me to write it since I am presently grounded for pitiable evaluations.

Everyone: ?

Midnight: In other words she's failing one of her academic classes.

AWTG: Well don't be so blunt about it! *Sigh…..I'll return within Valentine's Day I promise. So keep reading while I'm gone! Ja ne! Oh and before I forget; Onee-san is Japanese for Big Sister. By putting –San instead of –Sama (Master or Elder), Midnight reveals he has a close bond with his sister. Just wanted to add that in before I go. LATER!


	12. The Biggest Fight in History

Chase Young's Heylin Secret

AN: Hello everybody! I apologize for this story taking so long to continue…school is a bitch and so are musical practices. I am afraid we have reached the last chapter. *waits patiently for the sobbing to subside* But to make up for it…this is the longest chapter that I have ever made…in fact I wonder if it will be too long…..and I truly hope that you enjoy it! Please also read my other stories such as _Kidnapped and I Think I like It_.

Senna: Is my brother and me in there?

Midnight: My brother and I

Senna: Oh….you'll be in it too? *Midnight smiles while shaking his head at question*

AWTG: -_- no Senna….you are not in that story. I would hope not; it's a very NAUGHTY story. XD *Senna confused* Eh…you don't wanna know. But you will be in the sequel to the next book. And it will be all about you! *heart icon*

Senna: Hurray! And Rai-Rai and Chase right?

AWTG: -_- Yes…..but more Rai and you. Ehem! When we last ended so many weeks ago, there was a thirteen way Xiao Lin Showdown about to take part! I had to make up a realistic sounding name so bear with the title. It will be painful for those who don't like a lot of fighting scenes so I hope you can condone them and ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I own the three Markarites (Canyon, Midnight and Meadow) and Senna but I do not own anyone else.

Alecritique: I forgive you…..for now. ;-) I understand how busy peoples can get when they are busy! Tubbymura is in here mainly for comedy; he's a fat ninja…..what's funnier than seeing a fat ninja get his fat ass kicked back to Tokyo?

RidingtheRoughWaters: Oh…..there will be a fight indeed…..you will enjoy it oh so very much so! XD You may run away from my craziness if you want but come back for the story! Ja ne!

The Biggest Fight in History of the Balance! 

*******Universal POV******

All was quiet after Raimundo admitted the showing of a Xiao Lin showdown. Everyone's hands who were touching; the Xiao Lin: Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Jermaine and Omi were glaring at the Heylin: Midnight, Meadow, Canyon, Tubbymura, and occasionally Chase. Jack, Katnappe and Senna looked around nervously.

"What's a Xiao Lin Showdown?" Canyon demanded. Senna blinked quickly.

"It's when anyone who touches a Shen Gong Wu has to fight off the other to claim it for themselves. The game is chosen by the one who touched the Shen Gong Wu first or the first to declare a Showdown." She explained. Canyon grinned.

"Well I was the first so I guess I choose the game huh?" he looked to Midnight who failed to conceal his smirk. Dojo slithered up to them all.

"WAIT! It isn't a normal showdown! No one has ever done a 13 person Xiao Lin Showdown! I think it will be called a…..Xiao Lin Sahn-Shi Showdown! **[AN: That is Chinese for 13]** but since most of you don't have Shen Gong Wu…"

"We will wager the Sword of the Storm, Mantis Flip Coin, and Eye of Dashi." Midnight interrupted smoothly, revealing the identified Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko gasped.

"No way! How did you get those?" she exclaimed. Canyon grinned. "It was you?" she glared. The Eye of Dashi was a favorite of hers.

"I choose the Mantis Flip Coin….that thing is awesome!" he exclaimed. Midnight and Meadow sighed. Oh Canyon…he would never mature would he? Chase rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"I wager the Serpents Tail." He stated.

"I wager…..the Dragon's Heart!" Senna declared. Chase looked at her in dread. Whatever the tournament was….he did not want his little sister involved. Even worse than that…she was also offering a powerful Wu to the villains.

"I won't allow you to fight Senna." He glared at her. She frowned.

"I'm sorry Big brother but you can't tell me that now. Once a person offers a Shen Gong Wu they cannot step out without immediately giving up the Wu." She stated matter of factly. Everyone blinked at her. "Dojo explained the rules to me earlier." Every glared at the dragon. He gulped.

"I offer the Tangle Web Comb!" Katnappe explained. She looked hopefully at Chase, who ignored her.

"I…..wager….the…Reversing Mirror!" Jack finally pulled out the Wu." Midnight shook his head. The albino was far too weak to fight even the dragon Dojo at his current size.

"I wager the…..Changing Chopsticks…Hai!" Tubbymura pulled a pair of chopsticks from somewhere out of his extremely corpulent stomach. Meadow looked disgusted, along with the other girls.

"We wager the Lasso Boa Boa, Orb of Tornami, Shroud of Shadows, and Lotus Twister!" Raimundo finally admitted. "Oh and the….Monarch Wings for Jermaine!" he added. He smirked. He knew that Wu wouldn't work without its sister Wu. Dojo sighed.

"Oh alright; name the game…you." He slithered away from Canyon. The boy grinned and turned to everyone else.

"I challenge all of you to a Sahn-Shi battle! Last one standing wins it all! Fight with or without the Wu and a pair of dice will choose who fights who! Since there is an uneven number someone gets to fight with two other people in the first round! Did I miss anything?" he grinned at the agape mouths in his direction. No one figured he would be so practical and rule making. "Oh yeah, first to pass out, step out, quit or **DIE** loses and then the next round will be made when the first round winners finish." He grinned wickedly. Never mind.

"WE ACCEPT!" everyone yelled. "LET'S GO….XIAO LIN SHOWDOWN!" everyone called. A blinding light and ten seconds worth of Chinese music later **[AN: X] I couldn't resist]**, everyone was facing a large flat screen holding everyone's names and face on a screen image. Behind them was an enormous ring that could easily hold one hundred fights within it. Red ropes cut off where the individual rings were. Small platforms for the ones who had lost were surrounding the entire arena. Dojo appeared in a coach uniform.

"Nice Effects…." Canyon marveled. Meadow simply looked around almost bored like. Midnight observed the area as well.

"Let the selection begin!" Dojo cried out. He looked to the Heylins and Xiao Lins with his hand over the button that would randomize the order of the fighters.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!" They all shouted. Dojo smacked the small purple button **[AN: No one EVER chooses purple…..they always do red! NOT ME!]** As everyone watched the icons spin on the TV like screen.

"_Please don't let me fight Chase!"_ Senna crossed her fingers. She didn't want to fight, but it was for her friends and her big brother. The first opponents stopped first. It was…..Jermaine vs. Meadow and Tubbymura.

"What! That is fu-…" Jermaine froze at the warning look everyone but Senna and Omi gave him. "…freaking unfair! I ain't fighting a girl!" he declared. Meadow glared at the boy.

"Thems the rules!" Canyon explained cheerfully. The sound of a ping went off indicating the next match. It was Midnight and Raimundo. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He rolled on the ground literally in laughter at the pairing. "No way! He's gonna CRUSH you!" he managed before bellowing out in laughter again. Chase almost felt bad for the Shoku Warrior. In a sense…the obnoxious boy was right; Midnight was sufficiently stronger than them all it seemed. Another ping went off. Kimiko and Katnappe.

"CATFIGHT!" Jack and Canyon screamed in absolute glee. Midnight groaned at the immaturity. Senna and Omi looked to Chase and Raimundo.

"Is a catfight when they battle with cats?" they asked at the same time. Raimundo smacked his forehead while Chase tried to keep from laughing at the complete foolishness of the question. In all honesty, he hoped Kimiko would win; Katnappe was far too…..strange for his tastes. Even though the girl was supposed to watch over Senna he was uncomfortable around her. He could tell the telltale signs that she has an obsessive crush on him. Yet another ping went off. Chase's heart stopped. The fight was between Canyon and Senna.

"SAY WHAT?" Raimundo and Canyon yelled. They looked at each other in a moment of panic.

"Screw this; I aint fighting no kid!" Canyon stammered. Senna looked hurt.

"But I wanna fight too…" she glanced innocently while everyone winced. Midnight glared at his companion.

"Canyon….you said it yourself; the fight is randomized. Either you or her back out and that's one less fighter for either side. However, in the rules of fighting you know the rules…even if we don't like It." he stated. Canyon hung his head in defeat.

"'_Never back out of a fight if the other person is willing. Otherwise you are marked as a coward."'_ Canyon recited. "…But I'm pretty sure fighting some kid…!" Senna growled; the sound was very intimidating to the Xiao Lin. She got that from Chase, they realized.

"I am not some little kid! I can fight and I will prove it to you!" she snapped. Chase silently praised her determination. "Umm….what are we fighting for again?" ***Everyone fell to the ground comically*** the poor girl already forgot about the Fist of the Moon.

"It…..it….doesn't….matter…" Canyon managed as he stood back up. Another ping finally rang out. This time it was Clay versus Chase. Then the final ping indicated Omi was fighting Jack. Jack screamed in fear….he was going to get pummeled! Canyon groaned; he was hoping he would fight a person worth fighting, not the forgetful little girl that he found slightly adorable in a childish way.

"We….we…..well…..siince pe-pe-people are in their r….r….r….rightful fighting partners…we….gotta…..start the….sh-sh-showdown…." Dojo stammered. Midnight leapt up to his destined arena and levitated Raimundo over as well. A little shaky on the landing, Raimundo glared hatefully at his partner.

Canyon was being gentle with his opponent, a rare moment for him, as he helped Senna onto the Ring. Kimiko and Katnappe were trying to kill each other with their eyes already. Soon everyone but Tubbymura was on their proper arenas; he was too fat to walk up the many stairs or jump up to it. Dojo groaned and super sized to throw the fat man onto the field. He huffed and puffed.

"No matter who starts or not; everyone fights…..NOW!" Dojo rang a standard bell. The battles began!

*******Quarter Time*******

**AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Hey….I just needs to settle something in first before we get to the really violent…..violence. Every battle is going to be separate POV's since it would be annoying (and confusing) to go back and forth with 13 people. It will continue this way until the final battle, when everyone but the two champions is left. Most will be really short. Kay…that's all. Thanks for not just scrolling down and actually reading this! Ja ne!**

*******Clay and Chase's Battle********

Clay didn't move as Chase turned into his dragon form. He just tried to draw as much earth power as he could. He had no problems fighting that no good dirty snake!

"Hey! I never said you could Dragonish yourself!" Canyon complained from next to them. Chase growled. He held up a draconic claw.

"You never said I couldn't either now have you? Stupid boy…" he snapped. He pounced at Clay, ignoring whatever else the immortal had to say. "And you shouldn't just stand there; Dragon of the Earth." He smiled as the cowboy was shoved back several feet.

"Who says I can't? Seismic Kick….EARTH!" he yelled. The ground beneath Chase cracked open, however Chase already knew what was going to happen and levitated in the air. "Woo wee…..this is gonna be harder than wrangling up Farmer Gibbs's bulls!" he panted as he dodged a few punches. Chase looked annoyed.

"Enough talk about bulls….fight **me**!" he managed a tremendous punch to the boy's stomach and watched as he went flying. Unfortunately for BOTH of them….the battle ended quickly with Clay passing out from the blow. Chase was to continue forward.

******Jermaine, Tubbymura, and Meadow's Battle******

Meadow looked annoyed beyond description. She was an elite fighter! Why the hell she was chosen to fight a weak human and that….._**blob**_ was exceedingly insulting to the matter.

"I shall take you all down….Hai!" The fat thing said with num chucks in both hands. She rolled her eyes and looked to the kid next to her.

"Hey boy….I'm allowing an assist with taking down that pathetic excuse for a human. You in?" she asked seductively. Jermaine was immediately infatuated; thank the goddess she could influence any man she needed to.

"Repulse the monkey!" Jermaine flipped the fat man with inhuman strength. He's gotta impress that chick. She is **smokin'**! Meadow bumped him out of the way and grinned as the man groaned. Oh….he shouldn't have eaten that sandwich…..or that steak….or that five layer cake before he got here.

"Ragaten…..Shizusowateia!" she yelled at the man, a thick gold band wrapping around the fat man. **[I prefer you roll the R's when saying this…..Rah-gah-10, She-zoo-so-wha-tay-ah]** she began to bounce the man like a yo-yo. The sight itself was hilarious; Tubbymura screamed for her to stop while spinning and bouncing off the walls. Even the other fighters had to chuckle at that. Except Senna….who found that very horrid.

"I…..surrend…..er….please!" he begged and was immediately teleported to the stands where he prompted threw up in a bin conveniently placed there.

"Wow…..that was like…..awesome." Jermaine breathed. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Meadow was smiling sweetly at him.

"You know what else is awesome?" She asked as she brought her lips VERY close to his face. He closed his eyes and leaned in….. "Me…..winning this round." He opened them too late as her golden whip smacked him hard in the face, knocking him out of the ring. She had won within three minutes….one more than Chase had since she had been having fun watching Tubbymura cry and bounce off everything. She waited patiently for the next round.

********Omi and Jack*******

"YEY-AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Omi screamed as the Ultra-Bots zapped his little butt again, running around in circles. As the fight initiated, he had began to make some hits to Jack….but then Jack realized Canyon never said his robots weren't allowed to fight since they were created by him (a claim that made Canyon bang his head with his hand, cursing specifics and other dark words that made little Senna cover her ears).

"WAHHHHHH! JACK ~owie! ~ SPICER! YOU ARE A MOST… ~eep! ~ ….WICKED HEYLIN INDEED!" Omi cried while trying to protect his little tuukas. Jack only laughed even more; this was so much fun when he didn't have to fight! But then tragedy struck; the energy had drained and started to slow down.

"No….nononononononono!" Jack cried as the robots started to slow. Omi still couldn't harm any of them since they were far more indestructible than ever….but he could now dodge the attacks.

"Jack Spicer….in words for my now sore backside…..you shall lend money!" he shouted, his face as red as his butt. Everyone groaned at his little retort (went wrong).

"It's PAY Omi….PAY!" Raimundo called while dodging a sword to his head. Omi scratched his head.

"Is that not what I said?" he called, distracted. Jack tried to sneak away but then stubbed his toe, letting out a quick yelp! "Jack Spicer…..prepare for a humiliating defeat! Tsunami Strike, WATER!" he spun in many directions….eventually catching Jack in the whirlpool.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jack screamed in a, ahem, high pitched voice. The albino genius slammed into the loser stands. Omi jumped around and boasted his victory.

******Kimiko versus Katnappe…._**dun dun dun**_! *******

Kimiko glared at the Catgirl….jealous beyond all things. She was really close to Chase! How dare her! Katnappe felt the exact same way; she could get in the way of her future husband. The girls stared each other down before Katnappe made the first move.

"You pathetic little bitch!" She yowled as she clawed at the girl. Kimiko shrieked and rolled out of the way. She didn't want the kitty to get the best of her and jumped on her back, pulling at her hair.

"Better than being a wet pussy!" she snapped as the two clawed, ripped, and punched everywhere they could. Needless to say; the guys froze and were very entertained. **[AN: Typical…men]**

"Please…..you're just jealous you aren't as pretty as me!" Katnappe tugged at the Fire Dragon's hair. Kimiko felt herself burn up in anger.

"Please! Like anyone would want to look like you!" she punched the Catgirl in the stomach and breathed in heavily. This fight was sure taking awhile?

"Well its better than looking like a desperate whore everyday!" the Heylin woman snapped. "Changing your complete look is sooo pathetic everyday!" she added with a malicious smile. Kimiko blushed; she liked fashion…was that a problem? She gritted her teeth.

"Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow!" she shouted, the Wu's power hitting the girl at full blast.

"AHHHHH!" Katnappe screamed as her cat suit burned away, leaving her in a pair of short shorts and sports bra. She fell unconscious when she landed at the floor. Kimiko stuck her tongue out at the burnt girl. Serves her right that dumb bitch.

********Canyon and Senna…gulp********

Senna watched calmly as other fights began to finish. She was pleased that Kimiko and Chase won but….Raimundo and Midnight were still fighting and they didn't look like they would finish anytime soon. Canyon was feeling really pissed. He wasn't gonna fight a little girl. He could kill her; and while they were on Earth they weren't allowed to kill this time.

"Are we going to try and fight soon?" Senna asked him politely. Canyon winced. Better get it over quick then.

"Alright kid, I'm gonna make this painless and quick." He flexed his fingers. Focusing on the area she was standing on, he forced the earth to shoot the girl straight in the air. _When she lands she will land outside of the ring, and I'll win an easy win….damn_. He thought moodily. But Senna did not fall out of the ring.

"Dragon's Heart!" she called as she fell. Wings erupted out of her small body and helped her land in the ring again. She took a deep breath and shot powerful flames at the Immortal. Those in the stands paled; who knew she was that strong? She blinked as Canyon had to shield his face from being burned. His clothes were already fire proof.

"Did…..I do that?" she gasped, more flames coming out. Canyon created a rock prison around the girl.

"Holy shit….that was close." He gasped. Fire wasn't a problem but that was strong stuff!

"Dragon's Heart, enlarge!" Senna grew fifty feet to break the trap and shrunk back down. Meadow watched with amusement.

"Canyon….can't you handle a little girl?" she drawled out. "Use a Shen Gong Wu if you're that pathetic." She picked beneath her fingernails. Canyon glowered at her.

"Meh…I knew that. Mantis Flip Coin!" he flipped around, confusing the young girl and entertaining himself. As he reached for her, she reacted and turned her body into protection mode, when a green and black tail _slapping_ him in the face. "…..!" Canyon froze and fell to the ground, unmoving. His eyes were filled with fear and unblinking. Senna opened her eyes timidly.

"Um….did I win?" she asked quietly. Meadow groaned.

"Yes you did; Canyon went comatose. He will be unresponsive for probably the rest of the night." She picked the stilled body telekinetically and tossed it out of the ring. Senna winced.

"I didn't….mean to hurt him. I was just going to…." She shivered. Canyon looked dead. Jack Spicer poked his form.

"Seems dead to me!" he called. Senna paled; she killed him? From the other side of the huge arena, Midnight snorted.

"Hardly…Canyon's body naturally goes into lock down to protect from further harm. I suppose now is the time to explain his only weakness is his face, a rather embarrassing weakness at that." He replied coolly, while taking his time to dodge Raimundo's sword. Senna gulped. Regardless; she was the winner. The only fight left until the next round was Raimundo's and Midnight's.

*******Raimundo and Midnight's fight….0_0******

Raimundo saw that Senna won and sighed in relief. She was okay for now. Midnight was so strong, he wasn't sure if he was going to make it. Not only was Midnight skilled in swords fighting, he was an expert fighter as well. In fact he felt weak and powerless and he was losing to the man when his eyes were CLOSED. Midnight was so good he was fighting, and winning, **literally** with his eyes closed.

"Damn you….can't you look your opponent in the face?" he snarled. Midnight chuckled. "Quit laughing you cocky little…!" he growled as he dodged yet another blow to the chest, resulting in the target striking him in the face. Blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Because, _Raimundo Pedrosa_, I tend to hate having to look at the attempted determination that a fighter has. It sickens me to think I'm going to make him realize that I will defeat him. And second of all, I believe my stature is far from little." He reminded with a sneaky smile on his face. Raimundo's blood boiled. To not look at his opponent, Midnight was saying that Raimundo was so weak it wasn't worth the effort to open his eyes.

"You son of a…!" Raimundo doubled over in pain when Midnight interrupted him by punching him in the jaw. Blood spilled to the floor. "Ow…" he moaned. Midnight opened his ruby colored eyes to stare at him in amusement.

"You're an honored warrior. Just declare you were conquered to end this now to evade further humiliation." He effortlessly picked up the boy by the front of his robes with one hand, cracking his neck with the other. Raimundo seethed. This guy was so emotionless and he was beating the crap out of him! "Actually I am not impassive; I do not squander effort on something as insignificant as you right now." He added.

"I…will….not….give…up!" with a roar Raimundo kicked the tall man in the stomach. Merely surprised by the attack, Midnight released him. Raimundo was in bad shape, he had cuts and bruises all over from when Midnight used the super enhanced Sword of the Storm. The only proof Midnight was even fighting, was that his hair was tangled slightly and he had a small scratch on his face when _his own sword's_ energy sliced at him.

"Please save the embarrassment. You are already exhausted and I am all but unscathed." Midnight sighed at the human teen as he stood up yet again. "I've been wasting precious time. I'm afraid I have no choice but to wound your ego." He picked the teen up and threw him out of the ring. Exhausted and tired, Raimundo could not return to the ring. Senna attempted to leave her ring to heal her friend. "Don't move or you'll be disqualified." He warned. Dojo slithered over to Raimundo, checking him over.

"No worries! He'll live!" he assured. Everyone sighed in relief. Midnight sighed as he was announced the winner of the round. "Now um….the second choosings will be randomized in the same order. I'm gonna press the button after everyone gets a water break!" he added. Midnight and Meadow stared at him dully.

"What if the fight was so effortless we aren't in need of a break?" Meadow placed a hand on her hip. Dojo paled.

"Err…well….that isn't fair to the others!" he lamely protested. She sighed as she stretched. "Winners are allowed to leave their ring to take a break." Senna leapt out of her ring and ran over to where Canyon, Raimundo, Clay and Jack were unconscious.

"Dragon's Heart!" she called out, healing every one of them. Canyon woke up and yawned.

"Eh? What happened?" he groggily asked. Meadow glared at him from on the platform.

"You lost to a human girl you idiot." She reminded him. He raised an eyebrow. Midnight cleared his throat.

"She managed to strike you in the face; which is why you can't remember." He pointed out to his friend. Canyon smacked himself in the forehead.

"Crap! And I'm the one who started this thing! Damn…so who else won?" he looked around as Raimundo was being helped up by Senna and Kimiko.

"I won, my big brother won, and Kimiko, Omi, and Midnight won." She explained. "And the woman up there." she added as an afterthought. Meadow growled; the little brat already forgot her name. Well it wasn't really her fault; her memory sucks as it is.

"Knew that would happen with Midnight, duh with Meadow, Omi not surprised, and Kimiko kinda scared me with her temper." Canyon listed. He ignored the glare from said fire dragon as she sipped her drink.

"Break time is almost up! I'm gonna press the button soon!" Dojo warned. The losers quietly went to the stands to watch the rest of the fights. Raimundo was dejected he lost so easily, nonetheless he followed the others. Canyon wasn't as upset seeing as he didn't want to hurt the girl anyway. Besides, Midnight would win for them. "Alright; button time!" he pressed it.

A short while after spinning, the first pair was Senna and Omi. She felt awful at having to fight her jumpy little yellow friend but she had no other choice. The second ping was between Midnight and….Meadow. An awkward pause came as the two stared at each other in slight shock. Midnight clearly respects Meadow as the leader, but if the fight came down to it, it seems he would fight her back without hesitation. Meadow grinned.

"Heh…..finally get to finish what we started a month ago, ne?" she taunted as the taller male cracked his knuckles and nodded wordlessly. Canyon winced.

"Don't use that same move you did last time Meadow; there are way too many people we ain't allowed to kill!" he warned. She rolled her eyes at the boy. Of course she knew that. The final ping made Senna gasp. The last fight was between Chase and Kimiko. Both fighters winced. Kimiko didn't want to fight him at all. Chase wouldn't dare hurt her. But his honor to accept challenges prevented him from backing out. And her pride wouldn't sway either. Dojo gulped at the uneasiness from each team.

"Please go to your rings." The room was silent as Omi and Senna hopped up, Chase helped up Kimiko, and Meadow and Midnight merely flew to their appropriate ring. "Be…be...begin." he started.

******Omi and Senna's fight :'( ********

Omi and Senna just stood there as the other two fights began. Senna felt tears well up in her eyes. She did not like fighting if it meant having to fight your own friends!

"Omi…I don't want to fight you…" she whispered. He nodded slowly.

"Neither do I wish to fight you. But….we need to do so." He stared at the ground in anger. Senna stepped forward. "Senna Young…prepare…for a…a…a…" he squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Omi. Repulse the Dragon!" she leapt up and flipped Omi out of the ring, landing on her feet after performing a back flip twist. Omi landed gently on his feet. Senna won yet again, and this time she felt even worse about it.

*****Chase and Kimiko's Fight **(don't hate mi pwease) *******

Chase lunged forward, his claws almost catching Kimiko's tunic. She dodged back with a kick to his chest. Neither was actually trying. Chase scowled at the fact that should he lose, he lost to a woman. Yet should he win, he would have to fight his own sister, creating the first problem **again**.

Kimiko winced as he grunted at her kick. It wasn't fair. But if they stopped and quit, then everyone would realize the truth that they liked each other. And not only would she be punished, he would be shamed. But she didn't want to beat him. An idea came up in her head. She attempted to pin the large dragon form that was Chase.

"Chase….what if we both knock each other out?" she whispered. He struggled and glared at her, throwing her off and doing the same thing.

"Are you insane? And let my sister fight one of those two?" they both turned to see the two immortals fighting each other so fast every movement was almost a blur. Neither fighter looked like they would back down any time soon. Kimiko winced as she tried to push him off.

"I know but…but…" her eyes filled with tears. He growled. He stood up and threw her against the side of the ring.

"Do not attempt to cry your way out of this." He warned. She winced as he soon dominated her. He held her off the floor, slightly choking her. Senna paled; what was Chase doing?

"Chase stop! You're hurting her!" she warned. Chase only snarled slightly until the reality of what he was doing came to him. His animalistic side was being driven by need and in confusion was strangling Kimiko. He dropped the sputtering girl and grabbed her shoulder. When his hair curtained both of them he smashed his lips into hers. Kimiko struggled, making people believe she was still fighting him off.

"That was….very….unlike me…." He panted quietly. She only blushed as he picked her back up by her neck, only much more controlled. He grimaced slightly as she closed her eyes and fell unconscious from the kiss (and lack of oxygen). By default he won. Now he only had to wait for the other two to finish.

******Midnight and Meadow's Fight******

Meadow slashed towards Midnight's neck yet again. Her whip was immediately intercepted by his hand alone. She grinned; she loved challenging fights. Midnight watched her every move. Knowing Meadow, she was blocking her mind to avoid him reading her. However, that didn't make her moves any less predictable.

"Slowing down, are we Meadow?" he grinned before faded away. Without waiting a second she elbowed him in the stomach. "You know that can't affect me….boss." he taunted. She groaned.

"Do not call me that boy. I may be older than you but you and I both know who's really in charge." She kicked her heel against the shard of ice that was sent in her direction. He chuckled in response.

"I am well aware. But in terms of elder respect I believe that goes to you." He smirked as her lightning missed him. Their arena was a mess. Chunks of the floor were missing and some areas were engulfed by flames or ice. Landing had to be precise. Canyon sighed as he watched calmly back and forth between the two.

"Woo wee! Look at 'em go!" Clay marveled. Canyon snorted.

"Please. This isn't even trying to TRY for both of them. The two of them could possibly fight for days without a single scratch on either of them." He stretched. Omi blinked.

"Have they battled one another before?" he asked the large immortal. Canyon snickered.

"Hell yeah; we all fight one another when we're bored. That or training. Not many immortals out there and all." He pointed out. Raimundo frowned.

"Who's stronger? They seem matched to me." He squinted as Meadow lifted a piece of the destroyed arena and threw it at Midnight, who merely flicked it to fly off towards the other side of the room. Canyon grinned wickedly.

"I can tell ya right now who's gonna win this fight. However they are almost exactly at the same strength level. I would warn both the Young immortals about either of them if I were you; both could easily destroy them in one second. Midnight was only messing with you so he could watch the other fights around him." he pointed out. Raimundo's face turned bright red. "Relax Brazilian….that was a compliment. Midnight never wastes his time. So to fight you without knocking you out in the first second means he wanted to see your strength and stuff like that. He's always analyzing things and crap like that." He yawned.

"Tell the planet of my life stories why don't you, Canyon?" Midnight called out and rolled his eyes and he grabbed Meadow's ankle and slammed her to the ground. "It's over Meadow." He added softly. She didn't even struggle.

"I concede. We've finished what we started. That's all I care about right now. That and those weapons you're going to win." She stood up and gracefully flew to the loser seats. She wasn't upset at all; Midnight would be able to finish them off quickly and they could go home. She sat next to Canyon. "Knew who would win huh?" she glared at the boy. He paled significantly.

"Well I ain't a liar!" he defended himself. She rolled her eyes as the remaining three stared at one another. Suddenly the arena around them glowed as all arenas merged together to form a colossal ring. Dojo winced at the remainders.

"With the last three being Chase, Senna, and…..Midnight…the final fight for all fourteen Shen Gong Wu….begins!" he flew away quickly.

*****Final Battle******

Midnight moved very slightly as Chase AND Senna fought him at the same time. He kept his eyes open on Senna mainly for her uncontrollable tail.

"You have trained your younger sister well Chase Young." he pointed out as he leaned back slightly at her roundhouse kick and her brother's powered fist. Chase smirked.

"She receives knowledge from only the best." He bragged as he managed to back the tall man into a corner. Midnight snickered.

"Be as it may, I believe the both of you are getting nowhere." He leapt up and let the two siblings crash into each other. Senna helped her brother up. "I will offer you both the same I have offered to Raimundo. Will you end this pointless fight? I don't feel like fighting either of you." He assured calmly.

"If you say so, why don't you quit yourself?" Chase scowled. Midnight's red eyes hardened.

"I am here for the sole purpose of retrieving the Genergettium that is inside those weapons. I have more at risk then you losing a few 'artifacts' that I am well aware were misused." He threatened back, lifting his palm and forcing Chase into the air, choking him telekinetically. Senna screamed as Chase began gasping for breath.

"Leave him alone! What did we ever do you! Put him down, put him down!" she raced up and pounded on the Immortal's stomach, she was still so small. Midnight looked down at her in slight amusement and pushed her away as her brother's skin turned pallid.

"I am not going to kill him; it would be a waste of time again if we kill another Immortal." He replied patiently as he waited for Chase to pass out. Senna's eyes flared orange.

"I said drop him!" she yelled as she pounced. The force of her tackle and sudden change in strength surprised Midnight, making him stumble and release his telekinesis grip on Chase. Chase sucked in oxygen gratefully. Midnight regained his composure.

"You are able to call upon strength by your emotions. The increase of emotions gives you more and more power as they intensify." He marveled. Senna glared at him, giving him a Chase Young worthy snarl. Midnight merely stepped to the side at the unfocused swipe of her now clawed hands.

"My brother means everything to me! He had taken care of me and protected me so many times….and for you to…..hurt him….I'll never forgive you!" she flipped around, succeeding in hitting the man in the jaw with her tail. However, the attack did nothing but make him slightly turn his head downwards, as if looking to her.

"You care for your brother that dearly?" he asked calmly as he watched said immortal scowl at him as he prepared to fight again. Senna kicked and punched before nodding, out of breath.

"Chase is my big brother. I would do anything for him." she muttered quietly, knowing he could hear her, as she attempted to kick him in the neck. He grabbed her leg, making her stumble. Chase roared and charged the tall man. Midnight sighed.

"Then you should understand my own need to protect my own older sister? You are a bright girl Senna; what would you respond to your brother being taken away from you in front of your very eyes?" he whispered back as he casually threw Chase out of the ring, making Senna his only other opponent.

"Well…..um….I…" Senna bit her lip as she avoided a swipe of his hand. "I would…want to save him at any…cost." She looked to everyone on the stands. "I….I don't want to fight anymore!" she yelled. Everyone gasped as the Showdown was announced over with a bright light.

The Shen Gong Wu floated over to the Immortals, two of whom were shocked with the outcome. Midnight politely ignored them and picked up most of the Wu.

"I CANT BELIEVE IT! YOU JUST LET THEM WIN?" Jack bugged out on the young girl. She whimpered.

"Well….I'm sure they would have done the same thing…." she whispered.

"Senna…you can't believe everything someone tells you…" Kimiko began. Midnight chuckled before anyone else could argue.

"Actually, she isn't gullible in this situation. We really were only here for a small amount of powerful weapons, which we knew were being used for the wrong purposes." He looked over at Jack Spicer in amusement. Said evil genius flushed indignantly.

"Hey! I've used Shen Gong Wu awesomely!" he protested. Midnight flinched at the word.

"If you wish to believe so…" Chase muttered, earning a chuckle from everyone else. Jack stuck his tongue out childishly, and turned away. Katnappe frowned.

"Um…that doesn't change that we all were screwed fourteen Wu!" she looked to Chase hopefully, who snorted.

"As if you are expecting me to torture my own sister for the correct choice? Had we not finished this tonight, it would have been a large headache for us all to continue!" he pointed out, snarling. "By the way…you are no longer needed as Senna's protection. You are dismissed." He added. Katnappe gasped.

"Excuse me! I'm fired! No….I quit!" she stormed away, muttering about revenge. Canyon snorted.

"Fail at retort bitch!" he called out to the growling wannabe cat. He laughed at her look of death while Midnight cleared his throat.

"May we cease the unneeded attention? We thank you for the entertainment your fighting skills provided us, and in reward," he carefully chose six of the Shen Gong Wu and threw it to them. "We return these Wu as a promise of neutrality."

The Reversing Mirror, Changing Chopsticks, Mantis Flip Coin, Orb of Tornami, Monarch Wings, and…the Dragon's Heart was returned. Raimundo blinked.

"Why would you give up the Dragon's Heart? It's the most powerful of all the Wu!" he gasped. Midnight rolled his eyes.

"We are not blind to the fact that only Senna is able to control the energy inside of the artifact naturally. It would take far too long for us to learn to use it properly. That and Raimundo….I know that the Monarch Wings are useless without the sister Wu." He added with a knowing smirk. Raimundo paled. Jermaine looked suspicious….mainly because Meadow had played him just like Chase did once ago.

"What about all the other Wu?" he snorted. Senna gently bent down to pick up her own Wu whilst listening to the conversation. Midnight shrugged.

"Should we succeed in our mission I assume we will not need the original ones any longer (After performing the difficult ritual of cloning their exact energy signature) we might return them. After all, this WAS a last resort we were forced to use." He replied calmly. To this Raimundo reacted.

"You wouldn't try to take over our planet would you?" he glared. All three of the aliens bursted out into laughter. "What's so damn funny?" he shouted.

"Forgive me….however practical that reason concerns you….I can ensure that we will never even consider your planet for….ownership…" Midnight chuckled through his hand, trying not to smile. Jack scratched his head.

"Um…..I'm all glad for that and all….but why not?" he asked. Heylin and Xiao Lin altogether stared at him in annoyance. "What? I wanna know!" he protested. Canyon managed to explain.

"Dude….do you have any idea how small your planet is? Ours is larger than your largest planet of your solar system by, like, seven times! What worth could your planet be?" he snickered. The glared at his head made him stop. "Oohh….I'm feeling the awkward….I'll meet you guys up later then! JA!" he mock saluted everyone with a grin and faded away, with the Tangle Web Comb and Shroud of Shadows in his hands.

"Excuse our rather blunt friend he really isn't all that bad once you are used to him." Midnight rolled his eyes at Canyon's statement and actions. "But he is true; we will not have any use for your planet once we are gone. However…" he walked up to Senna and crotched down to her eyes level, which was already a big deal since he was eight feet taller than her.

"Um….yes?" Senna blinked as she stared into his big red eyes.

"You suffer short term memory loss do you not?" he asked calmly. When both Chase and Senna nodded he pulled out a small bright green bracelet, or rather a necklace considering how tiny Senna was, and handed it to her. "This is a tracking device we will depart with you to find our way back. However, it also possesses Hiletta serum **[Hill-et-tah]**, an herbal deposit that cultivates solitarily on our planet. This will help reinstate your memories. Our gratitude for allowing you to finish our quest. Thank you….Xiao Lin and Heylin alike." He stood up, both Meadow and he bowing their respects.

"Re…..really?" Senna's eyes widened at the thought of not forgetting what happens anymore. He nodded. She bowed back. "Thank you….so much. I don't believe you are truly evil like you say for such kind notions." She grinned back. He smirked.

"Oh we are far from innocent…I will reveal that much. As for the time being we have no need to instigate. Besides, for what you have done it's the least I can provide. Farewell, dwellers of the Earth." He turned, and with Meadow right behind him, flew up into the sky with the other Wu they had won. No one spoke for a truly long time.

"Senna…" Chase cleared his throat as he turned to his sister. "Let's go home." He wrapped a protective arm around his sister and beckoned Jack to follow. "We will see you next time in battle, my fellow warriors." He called out to the monks. Kimiko blushed shyly while the boys grinned at the (sort of) normalcy.

"As will we….Chase Young." Omi promised as they disappeared. "Well…as the saying goes…let us…!" Everyone groaned.

"Don't even start Omi and let's just go home." Raimundo smirked as they left on Dojo's back. Finally, the world was going back to the way it was supposed to be.

********AN NOTES*******

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Well…there you have it folks… the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it ne? Well don't you worry; there WILL be a sequel. I shall call it…._Raimundo's Xiao Lin Secret_. Oohh….smexy. XD Please allow me to apologize, I've been so busy I couldn't continue writing! I barely finished my other stories too! *starts crying*

Midnight: Need you act so childish?

AWTG: Hey! You're no longer in the stories! Err…..well….for now at least. So go save your sister or something.

M: Tis already done. *smirks* you write so slow we finished before you did. *Walks away with a satisfied grin*

AWTG: Grr…..you! Actually, Midnight is a pretty big softie, after seeing how he is with Senna eh? :D So I'm allowing that COMMENT TO SLIDE THIS TIME! *Midnight laughs as he reunites with sister*

Senna: When will my memories come back? Will there be flash backs? Will I remember them for evers and evers and evers?

AWTG: Don't worry Senna you'll find out soon enough. Thank you…you have been a wonderful audience! Love you all! BYE!


End file.
